And so the thunder rolls
by Arathin
Summary: It's Harry Potter with a delicate marade of twists, including slash & old/new friends.
1. The New Teacher

And so the thunder rolls. by Eru Rhoss Blocher Chapter One: The New Teacher Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter characters, books, merchandise, copyrights, stock, or anything else in such a manner. I also do not own any of the Dragon Lance characters, books (unless you count that I bought copies of DLChronicles...), merchandise, copyrights, etc. I wish desperately that I did own Raistlin Majere, as he is only the coolest character ever, but unfortunately I don't... yet... but that could change... seriously anything is possible... possible slash in later chapters, but as yet is it clean... possible HPesque characters that will be of my own creation and that I will own. muahahaha You can't have everyone Rowling! Hrmm.... anyway on with the story... so far it is PG.  
  
Lightening streaked across the sky, torrential rain flowed freely from the dark cloud, and booming thunder rolled above the land. A lone castle, surrounded by a dark forest and many strong enchantments, sat upon a high hill. Only a few lights shone within the castle, offering a promise of warmth and a dry bed to a single, frail, black robed figured slowly making his way up to the castle. Near the edge of the forest, far across the grounds, stood a hut with brilliant light spreading from its windows. As the black robed man shuffled past, leaning heavily on a thick staff, a dog started barking like hell had come for it from within the bright cottage. The door swung open, silhouetting a huge, giant of a man against the bright firelight. "Ho there!" he howled, sounding much like his dog. "You must be the new teacher, Professor Majere." The hood of the black robed man turned to gaze at the giant that had accosted him with words. A tight sneer formed upon the thin lips as he gazed at the man who was almost seven times his size. "Yes," Majere hissed his voice like a whip, demanding fear. "I am Raistlin Majere, and you are?" The big man gulped slightly. "Name's Hagrid. I teach Care of Magical Creatures here. I'm sure you'll enjoy it here, too though. Dumbledore's a great man, a great man." Raistlin sneered again, his strange eyes flashing. "Well I'll-ah-be letting you be on your way now, Professor." Raistlin nodded slightly, and ignoring the big man continued through the rain toward the castle. He moved very slowly, his sodden black velvet robes clinging to his thin limbs and impeding upon his gait. He leaned upon the staff as if it was all that held him up, as he climbed the many slick stairs to the castle's front doors. Atop the stairs stood a tall man in warm purple robes with silver moons and stars upon them. His half-moon glasses glittered as they perched upon the end of his nose, and his slivery-white beard was tucked into his belt to keep it from flying in the wind. "Ah, you must be Raistlin Majere." He clucked cheerily, clapping his hand together. Raistlin looked up at the man darkly. "Well it is a pleasure to welcome you to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am so glad you were able to get here safely." Raistlin inclined his head slightly; the motion almost lost in his soaked black hood. "I am sure the faculty will make you feel welcome. Now I'll show you to your chambers." The man in purple turned and led Raistlin through the castle. After about twenty minutes of seemingly pointless wandering through moving stairways and by snoring portraits, the two men came to a slow halt. The man in purple waved Raistlin into the first of three rooms. "This will be your office, the room beyond is your bed chambers, and the third room is your bathroom. If there is anything you need, ring the bell beside your bed and the house elves will aid you. If you need me, I will be in my office. It is behind the gargoyle statue I showed you on the way here. The password is SugarQuills." Raistlin bowed low. "Thank you, Albus." He muttered. "I am sure I will have everything I need." Albus returned the bow and turning left. Raistlin's eyes scoured the room that would be his office. It will have to do. He thought ruefully to himself. Turning he entered a grandiose apartment with a four-poster bed covered with many thick quilts and a nightstand. Upon the nightstand sat a small silver bell with a silver tongue. Raistlin leaned his staff with its disembodied dragon's claw clutching a bright crystal against the wall. Wandering into the large bath, Raistlin decided a bath and change of robes would do him some good. He coughed violently, doubling over. Wiping blood from his lips with his bloodstained handkerchief, he reached over and grasped the small bell. The tiny tinkling of silver on silver lingered through the air. A small, dark- skinned creature scuttled into the room. It had long, slightly drooping ears, big, watery eyes, a bulbous nose, and an old pillow sack as its only clothing. "Are you a---house elf?" Raistlin inquired of the creature, mildly amazed. "Oh yes sir. I is. How can I help you sir?" It squeaked shrilly. Raistlin quirked his eyebrow in very slight amusement. What the elves of Krynn would think if they saw this thing being referred to as an elf at all. "Fill the tub with hot water, and bring me a cup of boiling water." The house elf bowed lowly, and scuttled off only too happily to do as the black mage had commanded him. Taking a dry robe from his bag, Raistlin removed his hood. For the first time, since he had arrived on this planet, light fell full on his face, making his metallic-tinted gold skin glitter fitfully. Picking out an ebony hairbrush with his molten gold eyes, he began to brush out the sodden tangles of his long snowy hair. Soon the house elf returned with a cup of steaming water. Placing this on the nightstand, the house elf turned to gaze at Raistlin and inform him that the bath water was drawn, but instead the poor little thing fell over its words as it was caught in the gold eyes and hourglass pupils of the terrifying young mage. "Yes?" Raistlin snapped irritably after several moments had passed. "Oh. um. there is your cup s-s- sir, and the bath water is in the tub." The house elf murmured. "Good. Now leave." Majere glared after the small figure, distinctly reminded of a gully dwarf. Turning from the retreating figure, Raistlin pulled some mixed herbs out of a pouch and poured them into the cup. A coughing fit racked his frail body once more. Carrying the tea with him, he made his way to the bathroom. Shrugging off his sodden black robes, he sunk into the hot water with a deep sigh of relief. A grimace touched the thin, golden lips as Raistlin sipped this tea to ease his coughing fits. He felt a slight tingling over his body as the stiffness in his joints was soothed away by the hot water. Finishing his tea with a pulled face, the thin golden-skinned man reached for a bar of soap. Lavender, he though smelling it delicately. He then proceeded to lather up the soap and vigorously clean his last encounter with the gods of his world and his since-journeys from his skin. Thinking back on the rendezvous, he cursed softly under his breath, his hourglass pupil surrounded by their pools of molten gold lifting to the window. The rain that had seeped through his thick black robes had ceased since he had entered this building, and now the wind that had whipped about him so was blowing the clouds into fine, see-through shreds. Raistlin's eyes were drawn to one grouping of stars in particular. It was a cluster of three constellations that Raistlin knew well, but that appeared very distant and unconcerned with this particular planet. A rueful sneer crossed Raistlin's lips as he gazed upon the stars. Wonderful irony, sending me here to teach these brats Defense against Dark Arts, when I am the worst thing they will ever encounter on any planet. He silently commented to the stars. I am sure you are laughing at this situation right now fore I owe humanity nothing. I owe you even less than I owe them! Well perhaps, Raistlin mused in silence. Perhaps, you will owe me something after this. After all, I already saved Krynn from Takhisis, Goddess of Darkness, and reopened The Tower of High Sorcery at Palanthas. That should be enough, but no! Now I must teach these brats Defense against Dark Arts as a cover for this foolhardy, simpleton's mission you have sent me on! I am sure you will owe me much after this. the least of all will not be a long deserved rest from the constant bickering of the worlds. all of them! Raistlin fumed on to the constellations for a long while as he cleaned the filth and cold from his body. When he finally got out of the bath water and pulled on his warm, dry, velvet black robes from his bag, the water was a murky brown-mud color. Raistlin returned to his room and rang the small silver bell once more. Before the house elf had a chance to speak though, he waved it into the bathroom. "Clean out that water and make sure I am not disturbed tonight. no matter what it is." The poor elf bowed dejectedly and scurried about its work silently, so as not to anger the mage. Though only thirty-two, the young mage had an aura of power that even a house elf could sense. Raistlin lay down on the large, soft bed, letting the thick comfy quilts engulf him in warmth. At least, it will be comfortable here. Raistlin thought bitterly, as his eyelids fluttered slowly over his gold eyes, closing on his hourglass pupils, and giving him his well-deserved night's rest. 


	2. Harry's Godmother

Chapter two: Harry's Godmother  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter characters, books, merchandise, copyrights, stock, or anything else in such a manner. I also do not own any of the Dragon Lance characters, books (unless you count that I bought copies of DLChronicles...), merchandise, copyrights, etc. I wish desperately that I did own Raistlin Majere, as he is only the coolest character ever, but unfortunately I don't... yet... but that could change... seriously anything is possible... possible slash in later chapters, but as yet is it clean... I made an extra HP character that doesn't exist whom I do own... possibly more later on too. muahahaha You can't have everyone Rowling! Hmm.... anyway on with the story... so far it is still PG, but it might not stay that way for too much longer. or it might. Don't know yet.  
  
As in all past years, the major buzz on the scarlet train to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was who would the new Defense against Dark Arts teacher be? Harry, Hermione, and Ron sat in an empty car talking lowly. "What if we have the real Mad-Eye Moody this year?" Sighed Ron dreamily. Harry smiled. He knew Ron was hoping the real Mad-Eye Moody might turn Draco into a weasel like the fake had last year. "I hope Professor Lupin comes back." Intoned Hermione. All three of them nodded vigorously. They all remembered the fun times with their werewolf professor teaching them Defense against Dark Arts class. "Maybe Sirrus will be teaching it. You two heard about him being proven innocent, right?" Harry grinned even broader. "Yeah, Hermione, that would be absolutely amazing!" "Well we all know he was only proven innocent thanks to Professor Dumbledore, but still that would be better than Mad-Eye or even Lupin!" Ron intoned, faking seriousness. "Stop pretending to be Hermione." Snickered Harry while she turned almost as bright red as an embarrassed Weasley herself. Suddenly the door to their compartment opened. All three of them inwardly moaned as Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle's heads followed by their bodies entered the car with an air of brisk superiority. "Can we help you, Malfoy?" sneered Harry with thick sarcasm. "Oh good, Potter." Draco spat out the name as if it was poison someone had fed him. "You're finally learning some good traits. Just don't let these two muggle them out of you." Now it was Draco who sneered as Hermione and Ron rose threatening from their seats. They were quickly followed by Harry, who was trying to hold them and his own anger back. He wondered which would be let loose first. "As I said, Malfoy, what do you want?" Harry growled lowly. "Oh just wanted to congratulate you on having your godfather's name cleared. That's all." He started to leave, then turned for one last comment. "But your dear Black won't be teaching at Hogwarts. My father made sure of that." "Oh did he?" inquired a thick, husky voice from the doorway just in front of Draco. "'Ello Sirrus." Grinned the three friends as Draco and his henchmen shifted their gaze from the ex-convict to each other. "Hello Harry, Ron, Hermione." Sirrus inclined his head. "Harry, Malfoy here ain't giving you any trouble, is he?" "No, he was just leaving, weren't you Malfoy?" Draco looked seven shades paler than usual at least. "Yeah, sure Potter." He still managed to throw a large amount of venom into his voice as he discreetly pushed past Black. Sirrus smirked after the three goons and then came to sit with Harry and his friends. "So how have you three been?" The four friends talked about what they had been doing over the summer, which hadn't been much. Sirrus refused to tell them why he was on the train, but promised Dumbledore would make an announcement. About halfway to Hogwarts there came a knock on the door. Sirrus stood up and slid open the door. The three friends couldn't see who it was, but Sirrus' brotherly embrace of the man and the man's patched robes told them it was Remus Lupin. Their thoughts were confirmed when Sirrus and Remus entered and sat down with them. "Hello you three." Smiled the good-natured werewolf. "Hello Remus." Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged glances. One of these two had to be teaching Defense against Dark Arts this year. The five of them spoke a long time with Hermione's cat, Crookshanks, curled up in Sirrus' lap like a ginger pillow. Ginny popped in at one point to say hi, and became very flustered at seeing Professor Lupin and Sirrus Black in addition to Harry. Everyone laughed and sat her down with a chocolate frog. The train ride was uneventful after that, and all too soon they had pulled in at the Hogwarts station. Sirrus and Remus were out of the car before the train had stopped. They seemed to have taken the train for a distinct purpose, and it wasn't to rid Harry of Draco. Leaving the train, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were greeted by the usual hustle of students and booming yell of their friend and teacher, Hagrid. "Ferst yers this way! Bellowed Hagrid a good three feet above the milling students. He waved furiously at Harry and the others, but the crowds were sweeping them in the opposite direction to the horse less carriages. Harry, Ron, and Hermione decided to try and see Hagrid as soon as possible, as they and Ginny clambered into a carriage. The smell of moth-eaten cushions engulfed the friends and brought back old memories of their years together that made all of them laugh and grin broadly. Harry was once again enthralled as he watched the school grow in his vision. Sighing a breath of sheer joy and relief, he felt more at home than ever. The carriage rumbled to a halt at the base of the stairs leading to the castle. Much to their displeasure, Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle were waiting for them. "So Potter," Draco's drawling voice made Harry's hair stand on end more than it usually did. "No godfather to protect you now." Draco sneered cruelly. "No, but he does have a godmother." Everyone looked about for the source of this new voice. The first thing that struck Harry and Draco was that it was the most melodious voice either had ever heard. From the carriage behind Harry's stepped Remus. He turned and offered his arm to the owner of the voice. A delicate, graceful hand came to rest lightly on his. This hand was soon followed by a lithe and graceful young woman with the purest white hair either Harry or Draco had ever seen. Her form-fitting, clinched black robes fluttered lightly about her on the breeze. Sirrus and Mad-Eye Moody, the real Mad-Eye, came out after her. The woman walked up to Draco, seemly floating. "As I said, Harry has his godmother to protect him, not that he needs it. Now why don't you run along, Mr. Malfoy. I would not want you to get a detention from Professor McGonagall on your first day back." A delicate smirk touched her marble- cold face as Draco gasped, turned tail, and ran up the stairs with Crabbe and Goyle in close tow. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny's mouths were open in disbelief. "What did you mean, godmother?" gasped Ron. The woman smiled, but even this brought no warmth to her face. "I am Sirrus' twin sister, Krista Black. Now let us all go inside before the feast begins." All seven of them, students and adults, followed her elegant movements up the stairs. Sirrus and Remus were on either side of Harry. "I truly wish she wasn't my sister." Lamented Sirrus quietly so she didn't hear. Remus laughed. "That wouldn't help you at all." He leaned close to Harry. "See the whole gang love dear Krista when we were students here. Your father made countless passes at her. I wasn't even free of feeling for her." "And you still aren't!" Howled Sirrus in a hushed whisper. Harry wasn't entirely sure how he did this, but he did. Remus blushed bright red. "Yes, Sirrus, I do still love your sister, but no one will ever have a chance with her. She is cold as ice and hard as stone. No one will ever break her protective shell. You know, Harry, Severus Snape even tried to win her affections several times."  
  
The two men continued to talk around Harry while he though about this information about his godmother. He hadn't known he had a godmother till now. "Sirrus, why didn't you tell me I had a godmother?" Harry inquired as everyone filed into the dinning hall. "Tell you later, Harry. We adults are all expected at the teacher's table." Sirrus hissed in Harry's ear as Krista, Remus, and Mad-Eye passed him by. He then hurried to catch up with them. Harry saw him walking next to his sister. Twins, he thought to himself as he, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny found seats at the Gryffindor table. You couldn't find two twins more dissimilar! Sirrus is warm and friendly with black hair, and Krista is cold and harsh with white hair. He has black eyes while she has silvery-gray eyes. He is build while she is lithe and tiny. I wonder if she is an animagi like the others. At this point, Harry came out of his comparative revere. He had missed the entire sorting ceremony! Harry drooped his head a bit. He always liked to see the new students being sorted, but this time he had thought his way right through it. The chatter died down instantly as Headmaster Dumbledore stood up and raised one hand. "Welcome to a new year. I have a small army of announcements to make before our brains are all befuddled by the feast. So I beg your utmost attention on me and not your growling stomachs." Dumbledore's eyes flashed with amusement from behind his sparkling half- moon glasses. "Firstly, I would like to remind all students that the forest is utterly forbidden at all times. No one is to enter it unless accompanied by a teacher or one of the new guardians. Secondly, due to the threat of Lord Voldemort returning to power, I have employed some good friends of mine to petrol the halls as to insure the student body's well being. These new guardians consist of some old friends and some new friends to our school. I would like to present the true Mad-Eye Moody, our dear friend Remus Lupin, a new friend Krista Black, and her twin brother Sirrus Black." Each guardian stood as his or her name was called. Remus was greeted with loud applause from all but the Slytherin table, while Sirrus was applauded by only three students in the entire room, Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Mad- Eye and Krista were met with very few scattered applause. Dumbledore again raised his hand for silence. "My final announcement is that we, yet again, have a new Defense against Dark Arts teacher. I am afraid you will all have to try to be understanding with him as he is new to this our form of magic. Professor Majere, if you would please stand." Dumbledore's eyes were turned to the far corner of the teacher's table where a single heavily black robed figure with a tall staff slowly rose to his feet. Harry's eyes were drawn first to the disembodied dragon's claw clutching a large crystal atop the staff, but then he detected a flash of gold from beneath the hood and gazed hard at the hidden face to no avail. "Please, Raistlin, remove your hood. Let the students see their new teacher." Harry, Ron, and Hermione heard a distinct note of extreme displeasure with this man in Dumbledore's voice. Judging from the low murmurs, the three friends weren't the only ones who heard it. Raistlin's voice was little more than a whisper when he spoke, but it carried very clearly across the hushed room. "If you truly wish them to not eat tonight, Albus, I will, but they will need their strength for class tomorrow, so I won't." Everyone could feel the power emanating from this robed man as if it were light shining through his thick, velvet robes. The room gasped as one being when Professor Majere turned and strode out the teacher's door without a word, his hood still covering his face. Harry could almost feel the heat from Dumbledore's rage washing over him like a flood, and he knew he wasn't the only one who did. After several moments, he cleared his throat. "Yes, oh and one more slight announcement before we being." Dumbledore's voice sounded very strained now. "There will be a ten p.m. curfew in effect immediately. Any student out of their dorm rooms, unless they are with a guardian or teacher will be given a detention when caught." Dumbledore waved his hand nonchalantly and the marvelous welcoming feast appeared upon the gold plates. Everyone ate ravenously as usual, but without all the gaiety that had characterized years past. Harry wondered what Dumbledore was thinking as he reached for a third helping of potatoes. 


	3. Raistlin, Meet Krista Krista, Raistlin

Chapter Three: Raistlin, Meet Krista. Krista, Raistlin.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter characters, books, merchandise, copyrights, stock, or anything else in such a manner. I also do not own any of the Dragon Lance characters, books (unless you count that I bought copies of DLChronicles...), merchandise, copyrights, etc. I wish desperately that I did own Raistlin Majere, as he is only the coolest character ever, but unfortunately I don't... yet... but that could change... seriously anything is possible... I made an extra HP character that doesn't exist whom I do own... possibly more later on too. muahahaha You can't have everyone Rowling! Hmm.... anyway on with the story... so far it is still PG, but it might not stay that way for too much longer. Don't know yet. Some Harry/Draco slash hints in this chapter. Perhaps, you'll get something good to chew on next chapter. Also I am really setting the scene for Krista and Raistlin. What will happen?  
  
The next morning at breakfast, neither Professor Dumbledore nor Professor Majere was present. Harry didn't wonder long at this. Professor Dumbledore was rarely present at breakfast, and obviously this Professor Majere wanted to keep to himself. Each guardian was there, though, and this basically meant that all four of them were sitting with Harry and his friends at the Gryffindor table. Fred and George came over to talk to Remus and to meet Sirrus, or so they said. Ron privately thought it was to get a closer look at Krista because they kept blushing brilliant red when she spoke or her name was mentioned. She was as cold as ever and only spoke to Sirrus, Remus, Mad-Eye, and Harry. Harry decided that now was as good as ever to ask Sirrus again why he hadn't heard about his godmother before. "Sirrus, why had I not been told about Krista or even my having a godmother prior to yesterday?" He asked loudly enough for the entire group to hear her. Krista seemed not to hear. She and Mad-Eye continued their conversation on magical smoke cloud spells, but a very slight flush did cross her pale cheeks. Remus also ignored the question and continued to speak with Fred and George about what it was like being a werewolf. So it was left to Sirrus, but he didn't seem inclined to answer. His eyes went from his twin sister to Harry to his plate and back to his sister. "Well-um Harry. erm." He cleared his throat several more times before speaking again. Hermione and Ron were listening closely for the answer, but they weren't the only ones. A hush fell over the whole group, as Sirrus tried to place something very controversial to words and his sister scowled darkly at him. "Harry, breakfast is not the best place or time or company to discuss this." Sirrus finally concluded his many throat clears lamely. "But Sirrus." Harry began to object when the class schedules were passed down the table, saving Sirrus from the uncomfortable situation. "Look Harry," Hermione pointed to their schedule. "Defense against Dark Arts first. Oh no! A double period with Slytherin!" She cried in dismay. Ron turned white. "A-a-are you sure that you're reading that thing right, Herm?" He gulped past a knot in his throat. "Yeah Ron, she is. Here look." Harry pointed it out on Ron's own schedule. He groaned loudly. "Well look at it this way." Harry said, trying to sound pleasant. "No more double potions with Slytherin." He grimaced. "But it is still a double with Slytherin!" Ron lamented. "Relax Ron," Grinned Sirrus. "Krista's going with you guys for your class. We are to sit in on dear Professor Majere's class." He lowered his voice apprehensively. "Apparently Professor Dumbledore doesn't trust this guy. We were told-" "Sirrus!" Snapped Krista sharply. She reminded everyone present of Professor Snape. "You'll do well to remember what Professor Dumbledore said about telling the students." "But it's just Harry and his friends. They can handle this stuff." Krista shook her head, swiftly flinging her pure white hair about her. "You're an idiot, Sirrus. A pure bloody idiot." Her expression was dark as she stood up. "Classes are about to start." Harry commented to Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George. They all nodded and hurriedly gathered up their things. The three friends and the rest of their class made their way to the Defense against Dark Arts class with Krista leading. They were joined too quickly by the Slytherins. "Oh Harry, feeling the need for some extra protection? Is that why your dear godmother is coming to class with you?" "Go to hell, Malfoy." Muttered Harry lowly. "Oh, don't worry Potter. You'll being going there before I do." Draco sneered cheerfully. Krista seemed deaf to the entire transaction as she entered the Defense against Dark Arts room. She took at seat at the back of the room as the students moved to their own seats. The class was filled with a low murmur. Everyone's thoughts converged on similar paths. Where was their teacher? What did he look like? Etc. These questions were soon to be answered. Slowly the door at the back of the classroom was pushed open by a thick staff with a disembodied dragon's claw clutching a crystal. This staff was then followed by Professor Majere, who was heavily cloaked in his black velvet robes with the hood drawn over his entire face. He slowly made his way to his desk, leaning heavily on his staff. His gaze scoured the class, causing each student to shrink back as the unseen eyes crossed over him or her. Finally, Professor Majere's hooded eyes came to rest on the guardian present, Krista. "So," His voice was little more than a hoarse whisper as if that was all he could manage without collapsing from the effort. "Headmaster Dumbledore doesn't trust me so much that he is having guardians sit in on my class." He mused aloud. "You could say that, and you know the reason why as well." Krista crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back in her chair. "Now get on and teach your class." A slight chuckle, horrible to hear, emanated from the depths of the black velvet hood. "Well I have a lesson for all of you. Looks can be deceiving. and deserving." Everyone glanced at each other apprehensively. What did that mean? They soon found out. Professor Majere carefully leaned his staff against the desk, making sure it wouldn't fall over, and then raised his hands to the edge of his hood. This small action gained him a resounding gasp from the class as they saw his metallic gold skinned hands for the first time. Their gasp was followed by an even deeper and more profound silence as the deep black hood fell from the face and head of their new Defense against Dark Arts teacher. Draco, who had sat down just behind Harry so he could torment Harry all class, found himself moving closer to Harry for some reason, and only caught himself as he began to reach out to touch Harry's shoulder. Draco glanced about quickly to make sure no one had seen this, but no one was looking at him. All eyes were turned to their professor. Majere's skin glittered and shined in the torchlight light polished gold, his eyes flashed and flared with molten gold flames, but his pupils! Clear for everyone to see were two black hourglass shaped pupils. Draco found himself caught in those pupils along with the rest of his classmate, and once again he moved closer to Harry. Professor Majere moved his gaze across the students and then focused them on Krista. Everyone in the room he had seen aging, old, and dying, but her! She was still beautiful, positively radiant. Raistlin couldn't understand this. His cursed vision should see her effected by time. She should be old and dying in his eyes, but she wasn't. This puzzled him, but he didn't brood upon it. Turning back to the class, his long white hair that was so much like hers falling about his shoulders, he back to commence his lesson. "You see me here before you. I am weak, frail, sickly-" He began to cough violently, doubling over. Wiping the blood from his lips, he continued. "My skin is gold, as are my eyes, and my pupils are hourglasses. I even see time as it effects all things. I see each of you aging slowly as time flows." His eyes again rested upon the guardian, who sat as impassively as if she were deaf to his every word. "Now I might seem, with my weak heath, weaker body, and bizarre appearance to be very weak in magic to you." This gained a general consensus of head nodding from the class. "This is how looks deceive. You see I am extremely powerful in magic. Upon my own home world of Krynn, I am the most powerful mage to the date I left. None have the mastery of magic or the knowledge of the art that I possess. Now I am here to teach you to defend yourself from the evils of the world about you. It just so happens that I am the most evil thing you will probably ever encounter." A vicious sneer spread across Professor Majere's lips. "But Professor, what about He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named?" questioned Hermione quickly. Harry felt he needed to pipe in as well. "Yes, what about Lord Voldemort?" "Lord Volde-who?" Raistlin quirked an eyebrow. Stillness descended upon the room. Draco stood up. "Lord Voldemort is the most powerful, most evil, most vicious wizard ever to have walked the earth!" He shouted, forgetting about his reputation of never speaking in a class that wasn't Potions, unless to sneer at Harry. Raistlin moved toward the pale, blonde boy. His skeleton hand closed over Draco's thin shoulder. "No," the word was little more than a hiss of breath in the shivering boy's ear. "I am the worst thing you will ever meet, and you will do best to remember that." Raistlin moved back to his desk. Harry's cheek felt strangely hot where the black velvet robes had caressed his skin. The rest of the class passed slowly. Professor Majere, oddly enough, didn't use a wand, but instead used his staff and certain "spell components" such as sand, herbs, etc. Finally as the class filed out for lunch, Raistlin called to Krista. "Guardian, I wish for a word with you. Will you please stay behind?" "Certainly Professor." Krista stepped aside as the last students left. Krista remained standing where she was as Raistlin moved about the room, picking up his spell components and replacing them into his pouches. He was trying to figure out how best to ask her what he wished so desperately to know. Finally, knowing no other way to ask her, he whispered his question from across the room. "Do you perhaps have some immortal or extremely long lived blood in running in yours?" The strange question took Krista by surprise, even coming from a man so strange as this professor; she was utterly unprepared for it. "Well, no." She shook her head. "Not that I know of, and if I am the same blood would flow in my twin brother Sirrus' veins." The golden head jerked up. Her eyes caught in deep pools of molten gold. "Twin brother?" Raistlin hissed, slowly moving closer to her. "Yes, twin brother." She muttered startled to confusion. "He is here? One of the other guardians perhaps?" "Yes, Sirrus Black. The big guardian with jet black hair and two good eyes." "Ah, yes. I though perhaps it was the wolfish figured one or even that other one with the crazy blue eye, but no. It is the one you would least expect, just like me and my twin brother." All was silent for many moments before Majere shook his head slightly as if coming out of a dark revere. His eyes flicked over Krista, who stood still as stone beside him. He started to reach out his hand to touch her cheek, but stopped himself before the move was perceptible. "Please, I am being inconsiderate. Here I am keeping you from going to lunch, and yet I offer you nothing. Come and sit with me. I take my meals in my chambers, and would be honored if you would join me today." She blinked almost blankly, and then smiled a sweet if bitterly cold smile. "Certainly. That is most considerate of you." The two moved, with Raistlin leading, into his spacious office. Krista seemed inclined to halt here, but the black mage beckoned her into his private chambers beyond. A small table was set beside the window of the room. White linen lay draped across the surface, hanging far below the tabletop. Silverware and dishes of silver were placed upon the table for one, and from certain covered dishes alluring aromas spread. Raistlin's gold hand gently lifted the small silver bell beside his bed, which Krista was watching with apprehension. The tinkling of the silver tongue brought a small house elf, the same house elf as Raistlin had first seen, scampering. "Yes, sir?" It asked humbly. No longer daunted by the mage's appearance, it had come to learn that there were worse things than this mage's skin and eye to fear. "Set the table for two, quickly. I would like to eat before my next class." The young mage hissed, causing the house elf to bolt from the room. It returned moments later with some extra food and set a place for the female guardian. Raistlin noted with interest that she was watching his bed nervously. "There is no need to fear the bed, Madame." He murmured quietly. "There are no snakes in it." Krista started slightly. "No," she flushed. "But snakes have been known to live in some odd places." "Surely one snake bite isn't enough to cause one to fear every bed you see." "No, but multiple snake bites are enough to make me fear any person's bed." She snapped at him. Turning her back to him, she took a seat at the small table and gazed out the window. So she has been "bitten" by several snakes. Raistlin mused to himself as he sat in the seat opposite her. But surely it had to be someone close to her. Someone she trusted it would seem. Raistlin uncovered the food, and began to serve himself and his guest. After sometime of silent discourse, in which Krista seemed unwilling to speak, the black mage decided his surmises would do little to no good. "I don't mean to intrude where I am not wanted, but I seem to do a lot of that as I am not truly wanted anywhere." He muttered over the lip of his teacup. "It would seem to me that you are having trouble releasing your past. Perhaps the reason my curse sight doesn't see time effecting you is because it cannot do any greater damage to you than has already been done." The hourglass pupils lifted to the guardian's face, but she remained looking at the tablecloth. "Perhaps I am wrong in this assumption, but you seem to wish to speak about something when there is no one for you to speak to." The molten gold pool lowered from her troubled visage back to the feathery leaves that made up part of the tea. Raistlin began coughing, but this time it was not as bad as usual. The tea was easing it away for a time. "It was my father." The guardian's hoarse voice caught Raistlin by surprise. Her voice was so melodious, but now it was like his brother, Caramon singing; a horrible thing to hear. "And my brother." Her eyes lifted for a fraction of a second. "And James Potter." "Three completely different snakes it would seem." "Yes, I was very weak when I was little. With my father, I didn't know any better. With Sirrus, I didn't know it was wrong. With James, I thought I was in love. As I said, I was weak and foolish when I was young." "It would seem time has inflicted horrible wounds upon you that you feel will never heal. Am I correct?" "Time has done nothing to heal these wounds." She snarled angrily. She started for the door when an unnaturally hot skeleton hand closed over her upper arm. She felt more than heard the quiet whisper in her ear and the sand falling upon the floor beneath her feet. The last thing she remembered was falling, and then beginning caught and lifted up by strong golden arms. As Raistlin lay her among the soft cushions of quilts upon his bed blackness descended magically upon her, and she knew no more. 


	4. A Slytherin and Gryffindor Pair Up

Chapter Four: A Slytherin and Gryffindor Pair Up  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter characters, books, merchandise, copyrights, stock, or anything else in such a manner. I also do not own any of the Dragon Lance characters, books (unless you count that I bought copies of DLChronicles...), merchandise, copyrights, etc. I wish desperately that I did own Raistlin Majere, as he is only the coolest character ever, but unfortunately I don't... yet... but that could change... seriously anything is possible... I made an extra HP character that doesn't exist whom I do own... possibly more later on too. muahahaha You can't have everyone Rowling! Hmm.... anyway on with the story... All right, so the story just turned at least PG 13 in this chapter if not close to R. I think it will probably get a lot worse too. For those of you who are homophobic or just don't like reading about this sort of thing. too bad! I don't give a bloody damn! I am not homophobic and happen to like the idea of Harry and Draco together. You can just feel all that sexual tension waiting to be released. *grins evilly*  
  
Harry and his classmates collapsed at their table. Across the large room, the fifth year Slytherin class echoed the motion. Defense against Dark Arts wasn't fun, like it had been with Professor Lupin, or even overly interesting like when the fake Mad-Eye Moody had been teaching it. It was simple exhausting. "What is next?" muttered Ron. "Potions with Slytherin?" "No," mused Hermione looking over the schedule. "Care of Magical Creatures.with Slytherin." She added. Ron moaned loudly, as did Thomas and Dean. Harry was strangely silent. He had been the only one to notice Draco's particularly odd behavior in Defense against Dark Arts, it seemed. His eyes rose to the Slytherin table across the room. A flash of silver- blonde hair told him exactly where Draco was. Must to his discomfort, Harry found his seemingly causal, emerald-eyed glance met head on by the hard, cold, clear stare of burning gray eyes. Try as he might he was unable to break the glance until Hermione shook his shoulder. "Harry, you haven't eaten anything. If you're not feeling well, I am sure Hagrid will understand. All we have left today is Care of Magical Creatures. Perhaps you should go get some rest?" Harry saw the concern mirrored in both his friends' faces. "No I am fine, seriously." He muttered as Sirrus and Remus joined their table. "Where's Krista?" Remus inquired, looking around the hall. "She stayed behind after Defense against Dark Arts class. Professor Majere wanted to talk to her about something." Ron said off-handedly, then got excited. "Have you seen his face? I mean it is the weirdest thing in the world! And his eyes!" Ron proceeded to fill Sirrus and Remus in about Professor Majere. Sirrus and Remus snickered to themselves. "Ron, we have met him prior to yesterday. Dumbledore had a meeting in which he told us what we would be doing and we met Majere there." Sirrus informed Ron with a grin. "Oh." Ron appeared downcast a moment, and then perked up. "But his eyes are wild!" Remus chuckled, and turned to ask Harry something. He never asked his question though. Harry's eyes had once again been caught in Draco's because of another quick, fugitive glance. Draco was staring hard at Harry, and he could do nothing by stare back into the richly gray colored irises. Remus said nothing about this, but shook Harry out of the death-lock gaze and indicated if anything was wrong without words. He didn't want to embarrass Harry by having his friends make a fuss about him. Harry shook his head, and Remus nodded. "What class do you have now, Harry?" He inquired. "Care of Magical Creatures with Slytherin." Harry muttered breathlessly. Something about Draco's flaring eyes brought a feverish feeling to Harry's skin. The Slytherins and Gryffindors walked out of the castle and across the large grassy yard toward Hagrid's hut. Strangely, Draco didn't make a single leering comment about Harry, Ron, Hermione, or Hagrid on the way over. Harry wondered at this unnatural quiet that had befallen Draco, and again the vision of his gray eyes consumed Harry's mind until it was all he could think about. When the two classes got to Hagrid's hut, the giant was waiting for them. "Alright now. I have a special treat for you today." The big man grinned beneath his beard. No comment from Draco about the last special treat we got from Hagrid in his class. What is wrong with him? Harry would have welcomed a snide remark. Something, anything to convince Harry that he still hated Draco, but nothing ever came. Hagrid had gathered up some small fire-loving worms. The class spent the whole class watching the worms crawl across the burning logs and learning what the uses of the worms were. Draco didn't say a word all class. After class, the two respective houses split up. Slytherins going down to the dungeons and Gryffindors going up to their own dorm room. "Hermione, I'll be along. I need to look something up in the library." Harry muttered. "Well why don't me and Ron come? I am sure we could help you find whatever you need." She administered sternly. "No, Herm. You two go on ahead. I won't be long." Ron and Hermione cast each other worried glances as they climbed the stairs to the dorm room. Harry wandered slowly in the direction of the library. He wasn't too eager to get there because then he would have to turn around and go back to the dorm. He really didn't have anything to look up; he just wanted to be left alone to think for a little while. Suddenly two strong, pale hands grabbed his shoulders and dragged him bodily into an empty classroom. "What?" "Shhh, don't ruin it." A voice hissed into his ear as he was pressed against the cold stone wall. It was too dark in the room to see who had accosted him, but he knew it was a boy about his own age from the voice. However, the voice was husky, as if he was trying to disguise it, and unfortunately for Harry, the owner of the voice was very good at hiding who he was. Harry was pinned to the wall by the other boy's body. He couldn't move, but his sight was beginning to grow accustomed to the negligence of light. Hot, soft lips closed over his before he could make out who it was that had him pinned to the wall. To his shock, Harry found himself returning the passionate kiss, even though he knew this was a boy. The two were locked in the heated fire of the simple kiss for many long moments. When the boys' lips finally separated, Harry could dimly see the dark room around them. He could see well enough to at least make out whom he had just kissed. His eyes widened alarmingly. "Draco?" He whispered in disbelief, but any further comments were blocked off by a second arduous kiss. This one more impassioned and less soft than the first. The thrill of the kiss and seductive caresses of Draco's thin fingers made Harry relinquish all sense and reason. Against all better judgement, he wanted Draco. He couldn't explain it, and certainly wouldn't have guessed he would have felt this way, but he did. His hand moved to rest upon the back of Draco's neck; each of the two boys pulling the other closer to him. Suddenly Draco pulled away. Harry started after him, but forced himself to remain against the wall; he wouldn't be the one to chase after Draco. "I bet you enjoyed that, Potter." Draco spat. Harry narrowed his eyes. "You're the one that kissed me first, Malfoy." His voice was husky after the passion of the two kisses and searching fingers' touch. Draco sneered, but was secretly thankful of the dark, thankful that Harry couldn't see the flush of passion that had risen up in his cheeks. "Yeah, but you enjoyed it. I was just teaching you a lesson." "Oh and what lesson would that have been?" "That I can take whatever I want." Draco smirked as he turned and left Harry in the dark. Harry stayed in the dark room for several long minutes. When he was finally sure that the flush had left his cheeks and he was again composed, he left the room behind and went up to his dormitory. Draco hurried down the corridor. He shied away from everyone that he passed, not wanting to be touched again. Although he never would have admitted it, he wanted the burning sensation Harry's touch had left on his skin. It filled him with such passion and lust, as he had never known before. Other than to throw the occasional punch, this was the first time the two had actually touched before, and Draco wanted more. Reaching the Slytherin dormitory, Draco rushed inside, never stopping for a moment or saying a word, he hurried to his room. Throwing himself on his bed, he pulled out a thick leather bound journal, a quill, and a bottle of black ink. Slowly, Draco began to write. He wrote all that had passed through his mind today. He wrote about the incident in Defense against Dark Arts class, all his thoughts during Care of Magical Creatures, and finally of what had just happened between himself and Harry in the empty classroom. He wrote all of his turbulent mix of emotions. Finally with a gaping yawn, Draco penned in one last sentence. ~Writing is the balm that soothes my troubled mind and soul.~ With this final sentence, Draco shoved the book beneath his pillow and fell into a fitful sleep. 


	5. Bitter Desires Remorseful Denials

Chapter Five: Bitter Desires; Remorseful Denials  
  
Disclaimer: Yet again, I don't own Harry Potter anything, nor do I own Dragon Lance anything. No matter how hard I try I can't get a hold of Raistlin. darn. Well the rating of this chapter just skyrockets at the end. I think it is at least R by now. Oh well. I happen to have enjoyed writing this particular chapter, and hope you see why at the end. I feel a little connection the end because a good friend and I, no names, starting seriously fighting through IM as I wrote the cliffhanger part. I wanted to go on, but couldn't as this seemed to fit what was happening with me.  
  
I wanted him.Harry lay on his four poster bed with the curtains drawn about him. The room was empty and dark. No one had come up to the room yet. He thought back on everything that had happened after leaving the empty classroom. The corridors had been almost empty, but Harry had still felt as if all eyes were focused on him as he went back to the Gryffindor common room. Everyone seemed to look up as Harry passed through the portrait of the Fat Lady. He blushed and stared at his feet, feeling that every one of them knew exactly what had happened. Thinking involuntarily on what had happened, he hurriedly ran up the stairs to the boy's dormitory. He threw himself on his bed as thoughts of Draco's kisses filled his head. No he was trying to sort through the jumble of his thoughts and feelings. Harry heard someone coming up the stairs and buried his head in the pillows. The door slowly creaked open. "Harry?" It was Ron. Harry wanted to jump up and yell at him to leave, but remained lying quietly in bed. "Are you up, Harry?" Ron was standing next to his bed. Still he didn't move; he couldn't let Ron know. He heard Ron close the door and walk back down the stairs. Harry looked at the clock. It was time for dinner. No wonder Ron had come up. Harry gazed at the ceiling remorsefully. His thoughts turning to Draco against his own will. I wanted him. Harry mused in disgust. I wanted to be with him in those few moments before. Before what? Before when? He touched his fingers to his neck, feeling Draco's graceful hand there. Again gentle lips pressed against his, but this time Draco wasn't actually here. It was all in Harry's head. His eyes flew open. "I still want him." He gasped hoarsely. "You still want who, Harry?" whispered someone in the dark. "Ron? Is that you?" Harry reached for his glasses as Ron lit the light. "Yeah, who else would it have been?" "But I heard you leave." "No, that was Herm. She decided someone should stay with you because you were acting strange. So I stayed because she technically isn't allowed up here." It made sense. She had followed him in and said nothing. Ron had lay down to stay with him, and it had been Herm he had heard leave. Harry cursed himself for a fool. "So who do you want, Harry?" Ron suddenly looked very nervous. "And in what way do you want him?" Harry flushed, thinking of Draco's soft lips and gentler fingers. Looking up, he caught Ron's eye and grinned slightly. "No Ron, it isn't you." He sighed as he lay back down and closed his eyes. Warm hands ran up his arms, and then continued the journey back down his sides. His skin almost glowed with the flame that touched his flesh wherever the fingers went. Soft and full lips caused all reason to melt and flutter away on the breeze that was his own laborious breathing. His whole body quivered uncontrollably as the lips caressed his neck, and then moved back to his own lips again. A hot, sweetly throbbing tongue found its way into his mouth; running rampant with his desires. Strong yet immensely gentle fingers brushed over his naked body with a lustful persistence. He lifted his eyes to meet those of his seducer, and was caught in the pure emerald gaze of his worst enemy. Draco's eyes flared open. NO! He wanted to scream that he didn't love Potter. He didn't want the Boy-Who-Lived. He would never look at Harry with lust, desire, and longing. Draco realized what he had been thinking. I want him. I want him so badly I can still taste him in my mouth from those kisses. He admitted to himself silently. But he will never know. Having made this silent vow, Draco got out of bed and took a very cold shower. Krista's silver-gray eyes slowly fluttered open. For a moment, she didn't know where she was. Turning her head toward the window, she saw soft moonlight reflecting off the silver plates still set out on a small table. Suddenly everything came flooding back. Her confession, Raistlin's spell, her last sensations as she fought its affects, everything. Her eyelids squeezed tightly shut against bitter tears. As she passed her hands over her face and wept, a hollow sob was wrenched from her lithe body. "Ah, the spell finally wore off." Interrupted a softly whispering voice. "I never cast it on someone just so they would rest. Usually it was in battle or self-defense, and I didn't stay to find out how long until it passed." Muttered the voice conversationally. She lifted her tear-burning eyes and gazed into mild, molten gold ones. Sitting beside the bed, staff over one shoulder, was a very nonchalant Raistlin. "You-you." she groaned, unable to find words for her contempt. "I did nothing more than cast a sleeping spell on you. I have been sitting her letting you sleep since." Krista's eyes opened wide. "You mean you didn't-" "No, I didn't do more than lay you in bed so you wouldn't be cold or uncomfortable. Although a sleeping spell would probably be the only way I could ever be with a woman in any way, I have no such intentions. At least, I have no such intentions against the woman's will." She flushed brilliantly. "Then why did you cast the spell on me?" "You seemed like you needed the chance to truly push your worries aside and rest. As if you never had a chance to lay things aside, and I decided to give you the chance." Raistlin turned his eyes to the window as Krista lay back down in the soft quilts. "Thank you." She whispered gently. His head whipped around to stare at her, his eyes wide. "Y-y-you're welcome." He stumbled slightly over the unfamiliar words. Words that hardly if ever came to his lips. No one had thanked him for anything before. Well perhaps Bupu thanked me at one point, but if so I forgot about it. He smiled slightly as he though of the small gully dwarf. Krista saw the warm smile spread across Raistlin's thin lips. For once he didn't look cruel or cynical; he looked almost human again. Silvery-gray irises met golden ones as he lifted his gaze to her beautiful face. He found himself leaning closer to her; desiring her arms around him. These carnal desires were new to him, but he found himself unable to even begin to refuse them. She leaned toward him, drawn in by his molten gold irises. She wanted the warmth promised by a passionate closeness to his glittering, gold skin. Raistlin rose slowly from his chair as he moved closer to her. An overwhelming, burning, zealous fervor swept over him as his fingers lightly brushed her feverishly hot cheek. His hand cradled her neck and head sensitively as his moist breath brushed over her cheeks and dampened her skin. She lifted her lips to brush sensuously across his. His whole body quivered with lustful inclinations as his free hand moved from her arm to her side and ran over her waist. His fingers brushed artfully across her hip and drifted down farther to leg. As his hand began to drift toward her inner thigh and up slightly, the door was thrown open and a roar split the tense, electrified air. "Krista!" Bellowed a deep voice from the doorway. Both sensualists' head snapped up. Two pairs of eyes, still containing lingering traces of lust, widened alarmingly as they were met by the cold, hard stare of two black ones. Sirrus had come looking for his twin sister when she hadn't shown up for dinner, and now he had found her. 


	6. Hidden Desires and Two New Students

Chapter Six: Hidden Desires and Two New Students  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter anything, nor do I own Dragon Lance anything. I do however own the new transfer students. not like that. yeah the rating is getting pretty high up there now. Well this is for everyone who wanted chapter six, even after all that stuff in chapter five. hehe. Oh and I do own the Deatheater Raves.  
  
Many students, guardians, and teachers alike were feeling a building tension in the air of Hogwarts everyday. It was only a few more days until the Halloween Feast, and everyone expected something to happen from within the school or from without. No sign had yet been seen or heard of Lord Voldemort's activities. It was as if he was trying to make people forget about him by doing absolutely nothing. No attacks on muggles, not even the occasional Deatheater Rave that even Albus Dumbledore had avidly attended until all the muggle killings really escalated. It was whispered that Dumbledore had indeed continued to attend them even after that point, but he would never admit to that. In fact, it had been at one of these Deatheater Raves that Voldemort had decided to kill James and Lily Potter. After Voldemort had very drunkenly hit on Lily, James punched Voldemort, knocking several teeth out for regrowth and braking his nose. The fight and deadly hangover the next morning, which he attributed to the Potters, caused Voldemort to go to their house for a "visit". Later, claiming to have been just going for a visit and to apologize for the fight, Voldemort insisted that James cast the same spell he did, only James missed. Then, when Lily saw what had happened, she too cast the curse and missed. Voldemort recalls hitting her with that particular curse by sheer accident. Finally, feeling very guilty, Voldemort insists that he made it look like he cast the curse on harry and it back fired. This story, however, is only believed by the most faithful Deatheaters. Needless to say, Voldemort never drank again. Draco was walking down the hall from his Care of Magical Creatures class with Gryffindor. He hated these days. He spent all day in the same class as him. Barely a moment had passed that the blonde fifth year was not thinking about his worst enemy. Although this was not unusual, in the past Draco had not thought of Potter with longing or lust, now that seemed the only way to think of him. The two boys were hiding their longing to again be in each other's arms by getting into fights and being more bitter than usual to each other. This, however, only made them want the other boy even more. Draco had tried to forget about Potter and that night at the beginning of school by screwing Pansy Parkinson, but she was one ugly git and had a disgusting thing for Goyle. Besides she hadn't been able to drive Potter from his mind either. He had an uncanny impression that his eyes were merely toying with him when he had sex with her. It was like his eyes made him see Pansy when everything else firmly told him it was Potter lying beneath him. Draco wondered what Harry was doing right now. He had to admit he wanted to know. Finally, deciding to "accidentally" run into Potter, he turned his footsteps toward the library. Potter, Granger, and Weasley seemed to spend most of their time in there. When the Slytherin got there, he saw Hermione and Ron leaving. They walked off toward the Gryffindor common room, leaving Harry all alone. Draco leaned desperately against a wall with his eyes closed as the most lustful and bizarre images slipped across his internal vision. Soon Harry got up to leave. His thoughts on staying behind when his friends had left had been that he might find Draco alone. Having no idea whether he would try to kill or rape the blonde Slytherin, Harry walked out of the library and was face to face with the center of his thoughts. Both boys just stared at each other in the empty hall for long moments. "Malfoy," Harry managed past a sudden constriction in his throat. "Potter, walk with me. We need to talk.alone." Harry's emerald eyes gapped at this mild announcement as he fell into step with Draco. The two walked in silence for a long while, and when they finally did hear people coming down the corridor toward the Great Hall, they scouted into an empty classroom. The knowledge that they would not be disturbed pushed the boys beyond enduring the months of hiding their passions. Draco's nightly dreams of Harry made him desire the emerald-eyed boy even more. "So what do we have to talk about, Malfoy?" He sounds so tired and weary, like I am. Draco thought compassionately, and stopped himself none-too-soon from bringing Harry's head to his chest. "Us." He whispered as he turned from his passion and wandered about the room. "What about us?" Harry sounded suspicious, but secretly prayed the Slytherin said what Harry had wanted to say all along. Draco kept his back turned toward the other boy and smiled. He had to trust to luck now. "You think about that lesson on the first day back every night, don't you?" Harry was stunned to silence. Draco sounded both remorseful and almost hopeful beneath the customary bitter edge of sarcasm. Harry walked over to where Draco stood, and put his arms around the other boy's shoulders. Draco closed his eyes and tilted his head back as ecstasy raced through his veins. "You think about it every night as well, Malfoy. You wish it hadn't been just a lesson." The Gryffindor let go of Draco and started to leave the room. He was breathing heavily with passion. He wanted Draco so much. As Harry walked away, Draco turned and grabbed his arm tightly. Harry looked up at the blonde Slytherin. "What is it, Malfoy?" "Stop calling me that!" Draco yelled. Harry's emerald eyes opened wide. "I hate being a Malfoy." Draco whispered, turning away. "It means I can't be what I want; can't be with those I want to be with those I want to be with. Can't you understand that, Harry?" The Gryffindor boy's mouth dropped. Draco had never called him Harry and had never shown that he too was just another scared and tired boy. Before either knew what was happening, Harry had brought Draco's head to his chest, where the boy was weeping. The emerald eyes closed as love for his fellow classmate overcame all the past years of hatred and jealousy. Harry gently kissed the blonde hair, and Draco raised his tear-streaked eyes to those of his old enemy. "Draco, I am sorry. I had no idea." Harry began. "You're right though, Harry." He whispered. "I do think about that lesson every night. I do wish it hadn't been just that." "It doesn't have to be, Draco." "Doesn't it? No one would approve of it. The magic world is as scared of homosexuals as the muggle world, and my father." Harry silenced the blonde boy with a gently kiss. "Who cares what anyone thinks?" The Slytherin felt such comfort in Harry's strong arms. As the nightly dreams came flooding back, the two boy's lips touched. Lust and desire bubbled through their blood like cheap wine as their clothes fell to the floor about them. As the two boys succumbed to their lusts and passions, only two rooms away, Raistlin and Krista lay in each other's arms as well, doing just about the same sensual activities. The few remaining days until Halloween passed quickly. Harry and Draco still put up the front of enemies. Although there weren't really anymore fistfights, and the blows of the day were soothed away with the caresses of the night. As the school gathered in the Great Hall for the feast, a tension seemed to exist between the boys. A tension that most took for hatred, but that was truly longing. Longing to be in the other's arms again tonight. As the student body sat down, Headmaster Dumbledore rose once again. "I have an announcement to make before we enjoy this delightful Halloween feast. I am pleased to announce that we have two new students with us. They are transfer students from the distant America. They have transferred from the America School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Two girls walked out from the side door to the teacher's table. The taller of the two girls had dark brown hair and tan skin. She seemed to be almost subservient to the shorter one. This other girl had very, very long pale blonde hair and even paler skin. Though she was short, she seemed to hold herself with almost royal airs. "This is Raven Redwing. She is in Ravenclaw." He pointed to the tall brown haired girl. "And this is Rekka Doyle. She is in Gryffindor." He added, motioning to the blonde girl. "Due to the lack of room in the Ravenclaw classes, Ms. Redwing will be attending classes with the Gryffindors." With that the two girls joined their respective house tables. Fred and George were whispering to each other about something as they pointed to the new Gryffindor. Finally, the feast was at an end. The students, including the transfers, were returning to their dorms. Harry and Draco easily slipped out of the hustle of students. They made their way to the empty Defense against Dark Arts classroom. Soon the two boys were once again in each other's arms. 


	7. Of Transfer Students and A Plot of World...

Chapter Seven: Of Transfer Students and A Plot of Worldly Conquer.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter, Dragon Lance, or Star Bucks coffee shops. Please don't sue me. I am too young to be sued, and in ten years, when I am old enough to be sued, it will be too late as I will rule the world and make all the laws!!!  
  
Let me start off by giving you the background check I had done on our two lovely new transfer students, Raven Redwing and Rekka Doyle. Two seemingly innocent fifth year students from the American School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; both achieve amazingly high marks with relative ease. Both are seen as the stereotypical "smart A+ over-achievers". Yet here, the normality ends. Redwing is a scatterbrain, and only passes any of her classes because she is paired with Doyle. Now this isn't overly strange, all things considered. Doyle, on the other hand, is a devious, cunning, slick little serpent. Her grades and class genius are only surmounted by her pride and conniving will to dominate. To this end, she is very well off. The summer before she and Raven transferred to Hogwarts, Rekka was vacationing in Australia. Now you're probably wondering why on Earth I made mention of this fact of seemingly little portent. It just so happens that our cunning little snake built herself an army during that vacation. Now I am sure you have heard of the infamous Remwefavson tribe. The Ravenous Machete-Wielding Flying Albino Vampyre Squirrels of the North led by none other than Star Buck Blacktooth himself. It just so happens that Star Buck Blacktooth was Doyle's very first four-foot tall mutant flying squirrel warrior. All the rest of the tribe was created by carefully planned reproductive activities between Star Buck and several dozen female mutant flying squirrels. Quickly an army was breed. Now I bet you're wondering why Rekka named her first warrior Star Buck Blacktooth. It was because of a very unfortunate habit he possessed. Unless in battle or training, Star Buck was to be found at the nearest Star Bucks coffee shop. He drank so much black coffee that his teeth turned permanently black. Thus Doyle gave him a fitting name as a reminder. Meanwhile, Blacktooth became so well versed with the machete and drinking of blood that he became the very first Ravenous Machete-Wielding Flying Albino Vampyre Squirrel of the North warrior to serve the Lady Doyle. I told you Rekka Doyle was weird. She also has a thing for identical twins. So Fred and George Weasley were a delight to her. Rekka and Raven were walking down an empty hall after dinner one night, when they heard a tapping at one of the windows. Redwing, at a silent command from Doyle, opened the window and let a four-foot tall, white flying squirrel in. "My Lady Doyle," bowed the squirrel to Rekka. She nodded. "Blacktooth." The squirrel grinned a toothy, black sneer. "Now Blacktooth, listen well." She muttered urgently, so that they were done before someone came down the hall, or the ten o'clock curfew hit. "I think Hogwarts will make a very good base of operations, but we can't take it over just yet. There is the current Dark Lord to contend with. Lord Voldemort will be eliminated before we take Hogwarts. You and your troops are to find shelter in some rocky crag and continue your training. Remember you have to be able to out wit their magic. The Deatheaters of Lord Voldemort are very powerful in magic, so make sure your troops intensify their magical defense and attack training." Black tooth nodded. "As you will, Lady Doyle." "Oh and Star Buck." Rekka added as he began to turn to leave. "I want you to infiltrate his Deatheater followers. Become one of them, gain their trust, and learn all you can from them. I want Voldemort's head in my lap." Bloody lust entered the squirrel's red-pink eyes. "Yes, my lady." He bowed humbly and leapt out the window. Redwing, who had been talking adamantly to the wall the whole time, closed the window. "Raven," hissed Rekka as the lock snicked. "Someone is coming act normal." "What's normal?" "Just start talking to the wall again." "Oh alright." Raven turned to the wall and took up where she had left off. "So I just had the most wonderful dinner down at the Great Hall. I don't suppose you've ever made it that far. --- No? Well it is really cool. The ceiling changes with what is going on in the sky outside above the school. --- Yes that is very powerful magic. -" Rekka shook her head and turned to face the new comer. Two of them, I think. She mused, listening to the footsteps nearing the corner of the hall. Soon Fred and George took the corner and came face to face with the imperious Doyle. "Ah, why hello there, Rekka." Cued Fred. "Yes, how are you this lovely evening, dear blonde-haired one." Took up George. "Well what do you two want?" demanded the slightly irritated blonde Gryffindor, but it was the cute Weasley twins, so she couldn't really be angry with them. "Well you know, Hogwarts is really very big. I bet if you could just get loose a bit, you would be able to see wonders you've only imagined." Raven continued in the background. The twins eyed the Ravenclaw a moment, and then, in unison, turned back to the center of their own little plot. "Well we just wanted to see if you needed anything." "Help with homework." "Extra food from the kitchen." "A trip to Hogsmead." "Anything else you can think of too really." The two twins seemed as if reading from a script. Rekka smiled slightly, and put on her helpless innocent mask. "Well I am a little thirst." She muttered with seeming shyness. "Well then follow me." Fred commandeered his fellow Gryffindor and led her to the kitchens. George smirked after them. "So," he muttered. "Soon we put out little plan into effect." He returned to the Gryffindor common room as a wide grin spread across his freckled face. Meanwhile, Raven still stood facing the wall. "Well I would love to go out with you for coffee sometime, but see Rekka doesn't like Star Bucks so we can't go there. --- Oh good you don't either. --- What happened? Well that squirrel that just was here a minute ago has a nasty habit of spending way too much time at Star Bucks coffee shops." 


	8. Of Love Affairs and Plots of Seduction

Chapter Eight: Of Love Affairs and Plots of Seduction  
  
Disclaimer: Aren't we all getting rather tired of this? I mean come on! I can only repeat that I don't own something so many times. So now I will name all of this story that I do own. I own Sirrius' twin sister, Krista, and the disasemblence of a plot line. I put in Rekka and Raven, but I DO NOT OWN THEM! And I can't express that enough. I do wish I owned Raistlin, but not in the way we're talking about. hehe. So now that that is done with and finished, on with the insanity!  
  
Raistlin left the slowly emptying classroom behind him and returned to his room. He yawned. These students really are so slow and dull. Only a very few are even worth my time here. Where is this Dark Lord I keep hearing so much about. This Voldemort seems to have vanished from existence. He looked out the window at the grouping of constellations that repressed his gods from his world. His eyes narrowed sharply. This is entirely your fault. He accused silently. I should be dead. I should be at peace. I should be alone with myself. and my sins. But you have sent me here. Aside from that, this Dark Lord doesn't seem to even be alive any longer. A breeze stirred his black velvet robes through the window. Upon this breeze were words from a voice he knew all too well, the "leader", the "good" god of his world, Palendine. Raistlin, you have been sent to this world Earth for a reason. Do not forget this. You must complete this purpose before you may return, but when you return you shall have peace. This I swear to you. Raistlin outwardly scoffed, but inwardly could have cried with relieve. At last, I will have peace when I am done here, when I am done with this mess. So lost in his own thoughts was the mage, that he never noticed a figured standing behind him until two thin arms wrapped around his shoulders. "What are you thinking of, darling?" Raistlin started a moment, but quickly relaxed in the arms of his one and only beloved. He turned to look into Krista's gray- silver eyes and smiled slightly. "Nothing of importance. Come let us eat something." They walked over to the table, already set with a steaming meal for two of rice, haddock, and white wine. The little house elf knew better than to have Raistlin and Krista's meal in the room after Raistlin's last class each day. Occasionally, the two reached across the silent table and held hands a moment or two, but these moments passed as quickly as the meal did and as silently. When the mage rose from his seat, Krista's eyes followed him. He shrugged off his outer robes and lay down in bed, facing the large window. Soon Krista's arms once again wrapped about the thin shoulders of the frail mage. Raistlin began to cough violently. She got up, put water to boil, and made the tea to ease his coughing fit, all the while with his dreadful cough ringing in her ears. The black mage took the steaming cup thankfully and drank deeply. When the cup was emptied, he took the woman in his arms and kissed her head. "You are so kind and good to this bitter mage. Too kind and good I think sometimes." "No, Raistlin. I am not too kind to you. You deserve my love and care. Besides, who would make your tea if I would not?" She smiled up at him. All coldness and bitterness melted from their visages, but only when they were alone together. He turned and took her in his arms; then smiling kissed her gently. "Very well, my love. You are right, as always." They kissed again and fell asleep. Just two rooms over, Draco was standing in the empty Defense against Dark Arts classroom. It was getting late. He hadn't gone to dinner that night. He was hungry, but not for food. He wanted something else. Soon someone knocked quietly on the door. It opened to admit Harry, who was carrying some of dinner in his arms. This he set aside. "I noticed you were at dinner and came as soon as I could. What is wrong? Are you feeling ill?" Draco rushed over to the Gryffindor and planted a passionate kiss on his lips. "You're so beautiful when you're concerned over me." He murmured. "I am fine. Nothing is wrong, and I don't feel a bit ill. Just as long as you're here, I'll be perfect." Harry smiled. "Well I just thought it might have something to do with that letter you got at breakfast today." Draco let go of him, and, casting him a shame-faced expression, walked to the other side of the room. "Well in a way it did have to do with that." Puzzlement caused the emerald eyes to blink several times. "You see, Harry, the letter was from my father." "What did Lucius want?" Harry asked sullenly. "He asked me why Goyle and Crabbe wrote him letters explaining my nightly disappearances. You see, I haven't told anyone that we are together." The black haired boy nodded. "Neither have I. I haven't even told Ron and Hermione yet. Although I believe they know I have a lover, they don't know who it is yet." Draco walked up to his paramour, and kissed his forehead. "You should tell them. They would understand, but how could I ever tell my father? He would kill me at the very thought of me being friends with The-Boy-Who-Lived, let alone lovers with him." Harry smiled somberly. "Well I didn't want to tell them without you there. That way they can be sure not to think it is a joke, and as for you father. He can go to hell for all I care. I just want you safe with me." The boys embraced tightly and ate the food that Harry had brought. As Draco and Harry began to eat, two silent listeners left the door. Hermione hushed Ron to silence when he began to say something. When there were about five rooms away, they hurried into a different classroom and began to speak of what they had just heard. "Ever since that first night back!" Ron exclaimed. "He said 'I still want him'. I asked him whom, but he dodged around the answer. I should have known it would be someone we all three hate by that alone." Ron banged his fist on a desk. "You should have told me about that, Ron." Hermione whispered, counseling silence with her hand motions. "Still it is good that we now know. We can be good helpful friends to Harry now. I am sure this is confusing him somewhat. It is probably why he is starting to decline in his work." Ron nodded. "Alright, but that doesn't mean I have to like it. I'll support it and help Harry, but I refuse to like or help Draco." She nodded, "sure. Now about that thing we were talking about earlier." She muttered. Suddenly that thing walked into the room. "Well I thought that little coffee shop was very nice. I am sorry I could only take such a small piece of you, but it was all I could manage on such short notice. --- I know next time I'll try and take more of you out. I promise. ---" Raven whipped about face. "What are you two doing in her? Listening in on my private conversation, I suppose?" She screeched. "Actually, you walked in on our private conversation." Ron pointed out. "Oh." she looked about her in unmasked confusion. "I don't even know where I am!" She wailed. "Hush." Warned Hermione. "That is alright. We'll take you back to the Great Hall." Raven looked up at the two with alarmingly sharp eyes. "You two like me, don't you?" Ron turned seventy quite remarkable shades of red and tried to stammer something, but it was Hermione who saved him. "Well what does it matter if we do? It only matters if you do." Raven paused a moment and thought this over. "I suppose you're right." She beamed at last; then turned to the wall once more. "I am sorry, but I think I'll go with those two. --- Of course, I'll still take you out for coffee sometimes." She started for the door. "Come on you two. Lets get better. acquainted. I have some studying of the human body to do." She smiled slyly as Hermione and Ron grinned broadly and followed. Three figures sat in the dark sixth year Gryffindor boy's dormitory. One of these figures didn't belong there for two reasons. Firstly, she was a she, and secondly, she was only a fifth year, but the she part is a little more important for this. She had very long, very blonde hair and royal airs. The two boys that did belong in the room were red-haired, freckled twins. None other than Fred and George Weasley, and of course we all know that the girl who didn't belong was Rekka Doyle, and none other. "Why did you two grab me and drag me up here?" Rekka was playing a mask of innocence. She knew exactly what the twins wanted, and held her body in such a position as to appear innocent while being extremely alluring. Fred cleared his throat. "Well we wanted to-" "-talk to you about something." George finished. Rekka smiled sweetly. They could almost see the fake angel's halo shinning about her head. She fluttered her long eyelashes, and moved closer between the two. "What did you want to talk about?" George couldn't take it any longer. Taking Rekka's chin in his hand, he kissed her with all the passion of the past weeks. Rekka gasped as she was let go in apparent surprise, but now Fred took her in his arms and kissed her. Her lips parted slightly as she was finally let go, but her mind was working in devious ways. "We both love you, Rekka." Fred began. "We both want to be with you." George ran his hand lovingly through her hair. She grinned with just a touch of evil. "Well there is only one way to determine which one of you gets me." "What is it?" Both twins exclaimed. "Which one I like in bed better." She placed a locking charm upon the dormitory door, and such was the spell that even an unlocking incantation would open the door. It just so happened that when the other sixth year boys tried to get up into their room, they were forced to sleep on the sofas and chairs in the common room because the door was locked all night. Remus was wondering the halls, making sure everyone was in their rooms, when a noise reached his ear. That sounds like people making love. He mused. It was coming from the Defense against Dark Arts room. He started toward the room, when a black robed man stopped him. The slightly greasy hair and large, broken nose told him it was Severus Snape, not that he would not have known anyway. "Remus, can we talk in my office?" "Certainly, Severus." The two walked down the long corridors to the dungeons. Snape closed the door behind him after they ended the empty room. "I wanted to speak to you about something." "Obvious." Remus replied quietly. "What is it?" Severus lowered his eyes and stalked across the room. With his back to the werewolf, he gazed out the window at the moon. Remus' eyes followed the potions teacher's to the moon. "Almost full. Just about a week." He mused aloud. Severus turned his head slightly. "Yes. Remus," he began. "Do you . have a mate?" Remus' gaze whipped about to look at his fellow's face. "Well no, werewolves mate for life, like wolves, but I haven't found the right one yet." The mild guardian moved came to stand beside Severus. "Why do you ask?" "No reason. Well actually, I was curious." "About what?" Severus sat down at his desk and for many moments concerned himself with sorting his papers. "What sex you're interested in." He muttered finally. It took Remus a moment to process this. "Well." He stammered. "Really, I never thought about that. I mean all the women I have dated. just nothing was there. Perhaps men, but I don't really know." The werewolf seemed a bit nervous about what was coming next. He wondered what he would say to it. "Perhaps . we could." Snape cleared his throat stiffly. "I would be more than willing to see what it is like, Severus." Remus found himself whispering as he knelt beside the desk. He had never seen that cold face as he did now. He had never seen such a sincere smile grace it before. Severus leaned down and kissed Remus ever so gently, and all thoughts of the strange noises in the Defense against Dark Arts room were forgotten. Meanwhile, far from Hogwarts, Voldemort sat in a large, comfy chair before a large fire. A tall Deatheater stood in the doorway, hood up with long, flowing blonde hair coming from beneath the hood. "You called, milord?" Inquired the Deatheater. His voice was luting and soft, not very manly. "Yes, I did, Malfoy." "What for, my Lord Voldemort?" The Dark Lord's hand stroked the large snake that rested beside his chair. "It is so cold, so lonely in this old house." Voldemort mourned. Lucius came to stand beside his master. "How so, milord? We come and go as you please. The fire is always built up for you. How is it cold and lonely?" The red, snake-like slit eyes met Lucius' gray ones. "My dear Lucius. I have no love, no companion save my snake, no one to keep me with them during the long nights. That is how is it both cold and lonely." He turned his eyes back to the fire, as Lucius assimilated this information. "So, you have called me here to tell me this, or do something about it, milord?" "That depends entirely upon you, Lucius. On you and what you want. I know you're married, but-" Voldemort shook his head. "I leave it to you." Lucius took his lord's hand and kissed it. "You know I am dedicated to you first and foremost, Voldemort. Anything I can give you I will." 


	9. Malicious Plots and Illegitimacy

Chapter Nine: Malicious Plots and Illegitimacy  
  
Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this anymore? We all know what I do and do not own already. We all know I am not being paid to write this insanity. We all know that I am doing it of my own free will. We all know that I would never take money for this. unless it was under the table and no one ever found out. but that is besides the point I am trying to make! Also I don't own the young lady introduced in this chapter. I made her up, but I don't own you, Mark. I am the one with your brand on my hand, princess. Also so what if I game Snape a middle name? The middle name is owned by me, but no part of Snape is, only the middle name, thank you very much. Also also also, I do not own the word Soron. It means eagle in Professor Tolkien's language of Quenya. I adore the genius professor by the way.  
  
A large fire roared, warming the room. The seated figure was utterly alone with his thoughts. A lip-less grin passed over his face; leaving his eyes untouched by its mirthlessness. A few harsh words of Parsal tongue brought a huge boa constrictor into the room. "Yes-, my pet. It is almost time." Even in a common language, the seated figure's words hissed and writhed like living things. A small tap came from the door. "Enter Deatheater." The words drifted from the chair as the lone figure stroked the snake's large, scaled head. A new figure entered. Cloaked in long, flowing black robes, the only thing visible was the pale blonde hair streaming from below the hood, marking this Deatheater as Voldemort's favorite. "My Lord, the new recruits are here." Voldemort nodded. "Thank you, Lucius. I will see to them shortly." Bowing himself out of the room, Lucius quietly shut the door. "So, my pet." The Dark Lord hissed. "It is almost time. We will regain what was lost ten-fold." Voldemort sat back in his chair. Let the new ones sweat it out. He had bigger concerns. It had been so easy. Star Buck was standing in the main hall of this so- called Dark Lord's mansion with the other recruits. His sponsor, Lucius Malfoy himself, seemed pleased with the squirrel's cool demeanor and the robes, which hid his features. Blacktooth stood on the edge of the crowd, in back of the room, alone. He had nothing to add to the chatter of the new recruits, and wanted less to do with them. It was the old Deatheaters that interested him. Finally a dead hush fell over the room, as the imposing figure of the Dark Lord appeared at the top of the stairs. Every hooded head, young and old, turned to him and bowed. No one, except sponsor and recruit, knew for sure who was in the room, but Voldemort knew each and every one of them. Again the mirthless smile touched his lips and left his eyes cold. Star Buck's red eyes followed the large boa constrictor. "Young ones," Voldemort began. "You have come this far, which shows you are the best, but I only want the best of the best. So the final test has been prepared for each of you. For each it will be different, and for each it will result in death if you fail. I cannot allow you to go free now that you know where we are." Now the eyes lit with a fiery mirthful bloodlust. There would be much blood split in his name over these tests. Most of the young people in the hall, all so confident that they would be picked, would be dead by dawn. "Deatheaters, prepare them each." Every recruit left with their sponsor until only Lucius, Voldemort, and Star Buck were left. "So Lucius, you have brought me a special recruit?" "Yes, milord." Lucius motioned the hooded Remwefavson leader forward. "His name is Star Buck Blacktooth." "An intriguing name. How came you by it?" Voldemort questioned. "My creator gave it to me." I must keep my answers only the truth, but they must be brief and inconcise. "Your creator?" continued the Dark Lord. "Yes, My Lord Voldemort. My creator named me Star Buck Blacktooth." "Do you mean parent?" "No, creator." The heir of Slytherin raised a delicate eyebrow. "How do you mean creator?" "I mean the person that created me. I wasn't born a four-foot tall machete-wielding albino vampire squirrel." Star Buck removed his head and met Voldemort's stare with his own red eyes. If Voldemort was surprised, he didn't show it. "So you plan to serve me utterly and not serve your 'creator'?" "I do." The squirrel bowed slightly. "Then how shall you prove it to me?" A death-lust entered Blacktooth's eyes. "How does milord wish me to prove it?" He countered subserviently. Voldemort motioned to Lucius who clapped his hands together twice. Several Deatheaters dragged an entire family of Muggles into the room. The squirrel's gaze lingered over the two young children, eyes wide with wonder and fear over their surroundings. "Kill them, anyway you like." Star Buck raised an eyebrow. There had to be a catch here, but he drew his machete anyway. The blood lust was too strong to deny completely. So the squirrel attacked. He killed slowly, causing pain and fear to drive his victims before his onslaught. The children were the last to die, as he ripped open one's throat to drink of it life's blood and gutted the other upon his machete mercilessly. The silence that filled the air was split by the thunderclap of two hands coming together. The Dark Lord was applauding Blacktooth's display. Once she said she had business with one of the professors, the main doors had let her in with ease. How easy to get into the legendary Hogwarts. She thought in distaste. As luck, or something less pleasant, would have it, classes were changing as she began to wonder the halls. A flurry of students swept about her, but, as she was wearing all black, no one looked twice. Not too bright a bunch they've got here. She sneered to herself. Now let me see here. He'll be in the dungeons. She mused. Mom said he was always in the dungeons. With that thought in mind, the young lady made her way down the stairs toward the dungeons. She happened to be following two classes, the fifth year Gryffindors and the fifth year Slytherins. Even she could feel the tensions, which seemed centered on two boys. One, blonde haired, gray-eyed with a green and silver tie. The other, black haired, green eyed with a read and gold tie. A man walked at the lead of the class. She assumed he was a teacher of sorts, but his patched robes and shallow, ill-seeming look made her think otherwise. As the class entered a dungeon room, she caught sight of the professor, Severus Snape. Instantly, she slipped behind a statue to collect her wits. That is him. That has to be him, Severus Snape. He has the scowl, the hair, and the nose. It has to be him. What will I say to him? Her pulse was quick with excitement. What will he think of me? Will he believe me? Do I believe me? These questions and others drifting across her mind, she decided that now was better than later. So gripping her locket one last time and hiding it in her blouse, she opened the door to the Potions classroom. Harry sighed to himself. He longed for Potions to end. Draco was so close and yet so far. They had agreed not to tell anyone besides Hermione and Ron, but Harry hadn't even told them. He had forgotten or never gotten the chance. So Harry sat beside Remus and discretely watched Draco across the room. A lock of blonde hair had fallen out of place. Harry's hand itched to replace it, to soothe it back into place. "Mr. Potter." Harry's head whipped about to find Professor Snape glaring at him with his classic scowl. Was it his imagination or had Snape just flashed Remus the tiniest of smiles? "Yes, Professor?" Harry began to sweat. He hadn't been listening all class. "Perhaps, you could tell me what potion we're making today, if you're not too busy daydreaming, of course." Snape sneered cruelly. "I'll let the entire class out right now, if you can." Harry swore beneath his breath. That was the first thing Snape had said, and Harry couldn't recall it. He knew that if he didn't get this right the whole class would be furious with him. Just as he decided to take a guess with Polymorph potion, he was spared the embarrassment, even though Polymorph was correct. The door slammed authoritatively. Standing in front of it was a rather haughty, black haired young woman in what muggles were calling "goth-bondage" fashion. Of course, only about half the class knew that. The other half thought these to be the most bizarre and intriguing robes ever. Snape glared at the intruder. "What. do you. think you're doing?" He snarled through clenched teeth. She met his scowl steadily, unwaveringly with her own brown eyes. The whole class looked from the woman to their professor. Both wore a matching scowl, both looked almost exactly alike. If they didn't know better, they would have said the two were closely related. "I think I just broke up your class, daddy." She sneered at the look of shock and near horror on Snape's face. Remus, Harry noticed, looked just as shocked, although he also seemed a bit amused. Snape had regained his composure. "I have no daughter. You're mistaken. Now get out of my class." He hissed. The whole class felt the venom on his voice, but she ignored it. "Oh, but I'm not mistaken. I know I'm in the right room because you are Severus Allen Snape, my father." A very wise-ass smirk spread across her face as Severus' jaw dropped. "Class dismissed." He muttered in disbelief. When no one moved, he came back to himself and yelled at them. "I said, 'Class dismissed.' That means get out now!" His voice resounded about the quickly emptying classroom. As Remus stood to leave, Snape laid his hand on the werewolf's shoulder. "You stay." He whispered. When only the girl, Remus, and himself remained, the Potion's teacher turned to this obviously insane girl. "How do you know my middle name?" His eyes narrowed alarmingly until they were just mere slits. Snape's own classic scowl met him. "I know your middle name because mother told me it. She knew that if I knew your middle name, you would hear me out." "And who is your. mother?" snarled the professor. "Ambrosia Soron Nicademus was my mother, until she died. On her deathbed, she told me where to find you and what you middle name was, so that you were know what I said was true. Also she gave me this." The woman held out the locket. "She told me you gave it to her." The Potion's professor swooped down upon her like a giant bat to look at the locket. He knew it, so well. Yes, this is the locket I gave to Ambrosia before she ran away from me. Why did she leave me? Was it because she was pregnant with this. daughter of mine? He pondered. "What is your name? If you are my daughter, I must know your name." "My name is Andrea Talon Snape." 


	10. Music

Chapter Ten: Music  
  
Disclaimer: Alright, we have some new things in this chapter. We all know what I don't own out of the old things, but I would just like to make a short note about the songs/song lyrics that don't own and that are in this chapter. There are song lyrics from songs in this chapter. I do not own these songs neither do I own the lyrics in anyway shape or form. The songs are: Part of "Bother" by Corey Taylor Part of "Forsaken" by Divinity Destroyed "Hurt" by Nine-Inch Nails, but I used the remake by Johnny Cash Mention of "Shivers" by Nick Cave. Mention of multiple wonderful artists. Go get their music I also don't own the book "Interview with a Vampire" Anne Rice does. Thank you.  
  
The moon was just one night till full. Remus sat forlornly upon the window seat, watching it rise above the Forbidden Forest's treetops. It was late for the moon to be this low. The werewolf was humming, and began to mutter the words to the song. "I never head a voice to protect, so you fed me shit to digest. I wish I had a reason; my flaws are open season. For this I gave up trying; one good turn deserves my dying." "Why are you singing that, Remus?" "I don't know, but I heard it when I went to London today for the supplies." Remus motioned, without turning, to the cauldron Severus was making the Wolf's Bane Potion in. "It is called Bother by Corey Taylor. I liked the lyrics." "It reminds me of a muggle song I heard once. It was called Hurt I think." Just then music began to drift through the closed door to Severus' daughter's room. Dumbledore had allowed her to use her electronic machines. "Andrea, turn that down!" yelled Snape as he measured out rose hips for the potion. "My name is Talon! NOT Andrea!" Came the disrespectful shout accompanied by the music being turned up several more notches. "She calls herself by a man's name and will deafen herself with that music." Scowled Severus as the song ended. Remus just smiled at his lover and turned back to the moon. Suddenly he heard the distinct tinkling of glass shattering. "This is it!" "This is what, Severus?" "That song! And- Talon! Turn this up please!" No answer came, but the lyrics became clearer through the wall and the song started over. "That girl really is going to go deaf at this rate." Muttered the werewolf as the music came to his ears. It was an older man singing; Johnny Cash, as he would later learn. "I hurt myself today, to see if I still feel. I focus on the pain; the only thing that's read. The needle tears a hole; the old familiar sting. Try to kill it all away, but I remember everything. What have I become, my sweetest friend. Everyone I know goes away in the end. And you could have it all, my empire of dirt. I will lay you down. I will make you hurt. I wear this crown of thorns upon my lair's chair, full of broken thoughts I cannot repair. Beneath the stains of time, the feeling disappear. You are someone else, and I am still right here. What have I become, my sweetest friend. Everyone I know goes away in the end. And you could have it all, my empire of dirt. I will let you down. I will make you hurt. If I could start again, a million miles away, I would keep myself. I would find a way." The two men found themselves lost in the meaningful guitar and deep sorrows of the man's voice. As the song faded to silence, Remus sighed remembering his own sorrowful life, and Severus knelt down to clean up the broken jar of thistles and hid his tears. "Here let me help you, Severus." The werewolf started to get down from the window. "No, I can get it. You must remember that I enjoy making potions, and cleaning up is part of potion making." The music was nearly inaudible now; Talon had turned it back down. Remus sighed again and got comfortable on the window seat again. Walking into Talon's room was like walking into a muggle city. A CD player sat on her dresser with a mirror and her black, red, blue, and purple make- up. A TV with various video game and video systems sat beside the high window on a shelved stand. A computer with books piled on either side were thrown about the cluttered desk. Posters and drawing plastered the black walls. A thick bed was shoved to one side of the room near the closet. Talon herself sat on the floor surrounded by various CDs. More CDs and even some DVDs and videocassettes were stacked on her bookcase amid the vast reservoir of novels on vampires, werewolves, and other such seemingly sinister subjects. Talon was writing down song numbers from CDs by Nick Cave, Voltaire, Vast, Johnny Cash, The Bauhaus, and multiple burnt CDs. "These should make an interesting CD." She mused when she had twenty songs, most of them by Nick Cave, on the list. A match flared as she let a stick of incense and started burning a new CD. She pulled a thick book, Interview with a Vampire, from the shelf. Lying down on her bed, book in hand, Talon let the computer beep away merrily as Shivers by Nick Cave danced quietly from the CD player. A thin line of Jasmine smoke swirled upon itself as it floated out the two inch opening of the window, but the smoke was quickly washed away by the droning rain. Draco sat on Harry's bed. Harry had got him up here with the invisibility cloak several hours ago. Everyone had already been asleep and still were, but now Harry had joined the other Gryffindors. Draco looked lovingly at the slumbering visage. The rumpled black hair fell slightly into his face. The soft eyelids closed the vibrant green openings to his soul. Long, curved eyelashes brushed the blushed-red cheeks, and the full lips were parted ever so slightly. Draco sighed a long breath of contentment. He was never as happy as he was when with the green eyed Gryffindor. He got up and wrapped a thin robe around him. The window was a bit frosted near the bottom. Draco half sat on the sill and looked out over the Hogwarts grounds. Warm, yellow light illuminated the ground in a halo around Hagrid's hut. Does that giant ever sleep? Pondered the blonde Slytherin in very slight amazement. Draco's eyes flowed over the lake. He watched as the early winter winds rippled the surface. Even the giant squid is sleeping. I probably should be too. Double Defense tomorrow, but I can't. He sighed, this time with a soft lining of sadness coating the breath. He looked through a shimmering of tears at the silver scene below him. He began to mutter words beneath his breath. "Lost and staring at the ground I realize: 'I am nothing.' Tears are streaming down my face and seeping deep into my wounds. I am beaten. I am battered. Dripping blood, my wings are tattered. Broken, I fall to my knees and cry to the sky, 'Heaven, take me home!'" A single tear rolled down his pale cheek. "Draco," Came a sleepy, but loved voice. "What are you doing sitting at the window with such a thin robe on? You're going to get sick, and I refuse to be blamed if you do." Malfoy smiled. "I am coming, Harry." He whispered quietly, looking up at the nearly full moon. We won't be seeing Lupin tomorrow. He thought, recalling that tomorrow was indeed the full moon. The Slytherin boy stood up and walked back over to Harry's four-poster bed. Potter held out his hands to him, and Draco sank onto the bed. The two snuggled close together, and both fell asleep. As cold dawn glowed in the sky, Ron woke them. "Harry, you have to get.him out of here before the others wake up." Harry blinked stupid up at his friend several times before comprehending. Blushing slightly from having Ron's eyes on him, he woke his lover gently, quietly. "Draco, get up. It is morning." Malfoy yawned, but got up and dressed quickly. Together Ron and Harry got the Slytherin out of the Gryffindor dormitory and common room before anyone was awake. Harry and Draco kissed only once before the blonde boy returned to his common room to change. As the two friends reentered the common room, Hermione came down from the girl's dorm. "What was that about?" She inquired. Ron answered before Harry had time to draw a breath for his own reply. "Harry brought him up to our dorm last night. I heard them all night!" He complained softly. She only grinned. "Well at least you got him out before anyone else woke up." "Yes, we did, but how did you two know?" Harry's eyes were wide with wonder. "Simple." Hermione began when Ron cut her off. "We followed you to the Defense room one night and over-heard you two together." He grinned. Harry wasn't quite as pleased, but at least his friends didn't want to disown him over this. Wizards, he knew, were as homophobic as muggles, and he didn't want to lose his friend or his lover. 


	11. From a Cat's Perspective

Chapter Eleven: From a Cat's Perspective  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter anything. I don't own Dragon Lance anything, although I still want Raistlin. I also don't own sweetmeats, you'll see. Nor do I own the song Bother by Corey Taylor/Stone Sour. I am not being paid to type this, and can't think of anything witty to add to make this disclaimer funny like all my others. So here you go chapter eleven.  
  
"Good girl, Mrs. Norris. Yes, my pet, time to catch some miscreant students." Why must he always go on like this before letting me out of this prison cell? Mrs. Norris pondered; her large yellow eyes on the doorknob. Filch's hand closed over the bright knob. A twist, a pull, and Norris was out. She darted around a corner in the hall and sat down to clean herself. Finally, she mused. It is about time he let me out. I almost-She looked up. Well I wonder what that noise is. Tail held high, the cat wandered through the corridors until she ended up outside Snape's daughter, Talon's, room. Mrs. Norris sat down and cocked her head to one side. It had to be the most bizarre noises, or more set of noises, she had ever heard. Words penetrated between things that sounded like giants dancing on wood floors and the intelligible speech of Pixies. "Wish I was too dead to cry as self affliction fades. Stones to throw at my creator; Masochist to which I cater. You don't need to bother. I don't need to be. I'll keep slipping farther, but once I hold on, I won't let go 'till it bleeds. Wish I was too dead to care, If indeed I cared at all. Never had a voice to protest, So you fed me shit to digest. I wish I had a reason my flaws are open season. For this I gave up trying. One good time deserves my dying. You don't need to bother. I don't need to be. I'll keep slipping farther, but once I hold on, I won't let go 'till it bleeds. Wish I'd died instead of lived. A zombie hides my face. Shelf forgotten with it's memories; Diaries left with cryptic entries. And you don't need to bother. I don't need to be. I'll keep slipping farther, but once I hold on, I won't let go 'till it bleeds. You don't need to bother. I don't need to be, yeah. I'll keep slipping farther, but once I hold on, once I hold on, I'll never live down my disease." One last droning and it ended only to be quickly replaced by new morbid lyrics to the beat of different giants' steps and new Pixy conversation. Deciding she would rather cough up a fur-ball than listen to more of this, Mrs. Norris wandered by Severus' room door. Cocking her ear to the entryway, she heard muffled moans and strips of conversation. Why can't humans stick to those of the opposite sex? You would never catch me with a female. Continuing on, she came across a peculiar smell. It smelt like two boys. The scent was receding slowly down the hall toward the Gryffindor common room. Must be those two again. At it every night, that Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. She walked on until she found Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall talking in hushed tones. "I know, Minerva, but we cannot take any chances that Voldemort won't attack. If he does, we must be prepared." McGonagall sighed. "You're right, Albus, but does that truly merit sending him back to them? You of all people know how Severus suffered and suffers still because of it." "I know and that is precisely why I am not sending him back. I am sending someone else." "Who, Albus?" "All will be revealed in good time, my dear. Now you had best return to bed." Mrs. Norris observed McGonagall shoot an almost disbelieving glance as she left.  
  
Now that she was gone, the headmaster noticed the cat. About time. She could smell treats on his person, and he was always kind enough to give her a few. "Ah, Mrs. Norris." Mumbled Dumbledore as he carefully picked her up. "It is a reassurance to see that you still patrol our school." Happiness thrilled over her as he scratched her ears and chin. Now he knows how to take care of a cat. She grinned to herself as Albus reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a sweetmeat for her. "There you go now. A reward for watching over all that happens with me." Mrs. Norris quickly ate most of the sweetmeat, but held up the last bite or two for Dumbledore. He chuckled. "A reward to me for watching the school with you, is it now?" He was amused, as she seemed to meow in agreement. Then, so as not to be rude, Dumbledore took the sweetmeat piece and ate it. "Delicious." He smiled. As he put Mrs. Norris down, another sweetmeat appeared. This one was broken in half. With a final scratch on the head, he left her to her half and walked back to his office, enjoying his own half. It didn't go unnoticed that Mrs. Norris' half was by far the bigger. Good man. Mused the cat as she carried her treat behind a pillar to enjoy in peace. He really doesn't get enough praise of his work, but he is a good man, none the less. As she licked clean her paws, she heard three pairs of footsteps. One pair coming from behind her. The other two pairs coming from in front. Soon Rekka had come into view above the cat's tail. So another student out of bed tonight. Mrs. Norris flicked her tail in amusement. Soon the blonde haired Gryffindor would be accosted by the two footsteps coming in the opposite direction. Accosted turned out to be, although very true, too light a word. More appropriate words that crossed the cat's sickened mind included: raped, glomped, shnoggled, felt up, enticed, etc. and all this was returned by her onto the Weasley twins whom had 'accosted' her. Right in the middle of the hall! Mrs. Norris thought she was going to be sick, and darted out of there double quick. She then proceeded to be very sick inside one of Filch's buckets. Still very woozy and a little dizzy, Mrs. Norris decided she would be safer to return to her own warm bed. 


	12. Break Ups and Distractions

Chapter Twelve: Break Ups and Distractions.  
  
Disclaimer: Yet again, I don't own Harry Potter. I don't own Dragon Lance. I wish I owned Raistlin. Raven and Rekka come from the twisted inspirations of my two friends from school. Talon also comes from the twisted inspirations of a friend from school, and yes, she really does go by a boy's nickname. I don't own Star Bucks coffee shops, and make reference to them indiscriminately. So if you don't like it, don't read it cause you suck.  
  
Raven stood in the middle of the hall. Most students were at breakfast, but she had something to do before classes started today. It was a week until Christmas break began. She and the wall had been going out for coffee on a regular basis, but now she wanted to go out with Ron and Hermione, both had offered, and she wanted to accept. So she felt she had to break it off with the wall. Sadly, she tapped Wall on the proverbial 'shoulder'. "Hi." she replied to its cheerful greeting. "Yes, well I suppose something is a bit wrong."-"Well, no. School is going well. Rekka helps me out a lot, but it isn't that."-She sighed. "Well, I have to call it off."-"Yes, coffee tomorrow, but that isn't all."-"Yes, I am."-"Please don't be like that." Students were beginning to wander through the halls to their first classes. As they passed the strange transfer student, they students couldn't help but stare as she began to yell. "I said, don't be like that!"-The stares increased. "I really do still like you, but I like these two more. So just stop it!"-"No, I won't. "Raven, stop it." Rekka was standing beside her 'friend' now. "Look Wall. I will not go out with you anymore."-"No and stop begging me like that" "Raven." "I can't really even hug you let alone do that." "Raven. that is disgusting." The stares began to change to looks of terror. Raven kept yelling louder and louder. "I won't have sex with you, Wall! I won't! It won't save our relationship." "Raven, shut up. We're gonna be late for Potions." Rekka was getting angry as the looks of terror merely increased. "I won't. I won't. I won't." Raven continued to scream as Rekka finally got fed up and bodily dragged her through the halls to Potions class. As Raven was dragged off kicking and screaming, two of her fellow Ravenclaws began to discuss this odd turn of events in their school. The sixth year boy turned to his seventh year female companion. "You can't have sex with a flat wall." She turned to him. "Well, she has been taking it out for coffee." She muttered. "Walls are cold though and hard. Stone hard." She merely laughed quietly. "Cold plus Hard equals don't have sex." He returned. This time she laughed harder. "That is an excerpt from my rules to live by." He stated proudly. "Well, it wanted sex with her, not her with it." The girl countered. "Why can't more walls be like that?" The boy sighed. "And I still can't figure out how you would do that." "It is easy for you. Find a chink in the wall big enough." She pointed out. He moaned. "Friction, skin scraped off, ouch." She laughed uproariously at this comment from him. "Just lubricate the wall." She snickered when she could breath again. "True." Came the thoughtful reply. "I still think humping a wall would suck. Walls were up there on my 'Do Not Hump' list." She giggled in response, but he continued on, undaunted. "They were next to anything sharp." After careful deliberation he added, "and plants." Snape stood at the head of his classroom. All his classes were starting to go to hell. Talon would constantly blare music throughout his classes and people chatted in the undertones of the deafening sounds. Very few students still paid attention to their lessons so homework increased in length and difficulty. But the fifth year Gryffindor Slytherin class was the worst of the lot. The tensions between Draco and Harry's groups could literally be felt in the air. Harry and Draco tried time and time again to start fights during his class, and those two transfer students constantly talked. "WohWah." Severus looked up from the potions the students were brewing. "WohWAHwohwohwah!" There it was again from the back of the classroom. The transfer students. He determined. Suddenly, he swooped magnificent upon them like a huge, black, bat-winged angel of death. His rage was so potent as to turn curdled, sour goat's milk to fresh cow's milk with but an instant of exposure. "What do you think you're doing?" He hissed through clenched teeth. Rekka went on with her self-to-self conversation with herself as if she hadn't noticed. "WahwohWOHwahwahWAHwohwahwoh." Meanwhile, Raven stared up at the horrific apparition that was her Potions professor in blank, expressionless, wide-eyed wonder. "Wow! You mean you talk to walls too?" Severus gapped at the two girls like a fish out of water. "Not only talk to them, but you have sex with them too? Interesting, maybe you could help me with this problem I have. See this wall wants." "WohWAHwahhwohWOHwah." Added Rekka. Snape turned from the two of them in hopeless exhaustion. He didn't get paid enough to deal with this! As he reached his desk again, he was seriously beginning to consider retirement despite his rather young age. Class ended much to his gratitude shortly after this fiasco, and Severus sank into his chair with relief as the last students left his classroom. Raven and Rekka walked down the hall toward lunch. As they looked up, they saw an advertisement hanging on the wall. "What does it say, Raven?" Rekka asked. "Nu uh! The answer is still no! Silly ploys like that will get you nowhere!" She screeched and stomped off. Rekka took one look at it and followed, laughing herself to tears. As the two walked off, the two Ravenclaws from earlier wandered over to the paper. "Wow! I thought that was against the law." Commented the boy. The girl laughed. "Where is this church that performs polygamous, same sex, person/plant, person/animal, and person/inanimate object marriages?" His companion snickered. "Why? Do you want to go?" She inquired. He turned to her and grinned evilly. "I want to go there and see if they will have a wedding." "Oh?" "Yes, with an animal that won't stay still. Like some sort of hyper-active bird." She doubled over laughing as he wrote down the address on a piece of paper and hid this in his robes. 


	13. I am sending someone else

Chapter Thirteen: I am sending someone else.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. I also don't own anything Dragon Lance, Margaret Weis and Tracy Hickman do. So leave me alone and stop bugging me about it. Just read the fan- fiction and be happy. This chapter isn't silly. It is a real plot mover. or would be if this thing had a plot.  
  
Professor Majere stood in Dumbledore's office. He looked with interest at the phoenix beside his chair. It was in its full beauty, but all the gold eyes saw was a swirl of flame, birth, beauty, and again flame. All this passed before his eyes at an almost dizzying rate. Raistlin removed his gaze from the bird to the man sitting behind the desk. "I am glad you came, Raistlin." Albus said, his eyes glittering beneath the half-moon spectacles. "Of course, Albus." Raistlin inclined his head slightly; his white hair fell feather-like about his shoulders. "I have a very difficult task for you in regard to why you're here." Raistlin's eye brows lifted slightly. "Lord Voldemort has a secret following, The Death Eaters." The young mage scoffed at such an absurd name for one's following. "I want to you penetrate this following." "That way I can get close enough to Voldemort to kill him." "No, I don't want you to do anything of the sort. I just want you to try and find out his moves. I need to know what he plans." "Where will I find these . Death Eaters?" Albus leaned forward and handed Raistlin a piece of paper. "This was their main meeting place. I believe, due to some reports, that it still is. They are looking for recruits, so getting into the fold should be easy enough." The black robed mage took the paper and nodded. Now this is something. He thought as he left the Headmaster's office. This is what I need to gain my peace, and perhaps, if I do this think correctly, I can get those Gods of my world to let me keep my dear Krista with me. Christmas break started today. All the students who were leaving had left already. In fact, very few had stayed, and almost all of them were in that damnable fifth year class. Raistlin went over the names of the few staying. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Fred and George Weasley, Rekka Doyle, and Raven Redwing, that was it. Everyone else left because of the Voldemort threat. Raistlin sneered. The fools, I will take care of this Dark Lord myself. Possibly even before this oddly placed school break is over. He walked into his room. Krista was waiting on the bed. "What did Dumbledore want, Raistlin?" "He asked me to do something for him over this break. I have to leave." Krista looked upset. "Is it dangerous? It doesn't have to do with Lord Voldemort, does it? When will you be back?" She continued to bombard him with questions. The young mage held up a hand to silence her. "It isn't at all dangerous. It has nothing to do with that Dark Lord, and I will be back a day before break ends." He promised. It was an easy lie. It wasn't dangerous to him. It wasn't suppose to have anything to do with the Dark Lord, only his followers, and he was sure he would be back before then. With that he kissed her, and sent her to find Remus. "I have something to ask the werewolf." He explained. As soon as she shut the door, he picked up his spell components, hung them from his belt, and vanished. The door creaked open. "I brought Remus, Raistlin." Krista looked around the room. A note was pinned to the pillow, but there was no gold-skinned mage. She picked up the note and read it. Krista, do not be mad at this hasty departure. I couldn't stay. Seeing you would have made me not leave for wishing to stay here, in this room, with you all break. I must go, you see. It is very important, but I promise I will be back. Tell Remus that the spell on the table is for him. I am sure Professor Snape can brew it for him, if not I will. I looked long and hard, but finally found that spell again. I remembered seeing it in my youth. Love, Raistlin. Krista tucked the note into her robe. "What is it, Krista? Where is Raistlin?" Remus questioned, seeing the deep sorrow in her eyes. "He left." "But I thought. you said he wanted to speak with me." "No, he wanted you to have this." Krista went over to the table and handed the werewolf the spell. It was written in crisp, clear, easy-to-read handwriting, which was so different from the one who had written it. He scanned the title and smiled in delight. "What is it?" Krista asked. "It is a spell, well more a potion." "Yes, he said as much, but what does it do?" she sounded impatient. "It is a cure. for being a werewolf." He was ecstatic. This was it. This was his chance to be normal, his chance to be happy, to stop the painful transformations. "Thank you, Krista, and please thank Raistlin for me." She smiled. "I will." Remus ran out of the room, holding the spell tightly in his hand. He ran straight to his lover. No moon lit the night. Nothing told of the black robed man moving up the Malfoy estate lawn. Coming to the front door, the man knocked twice with his staff head and waited. He wasn't kept waiting long. A small house-elf opened the door. "May I help you, sir" It asked in a frightened way. "I am looking for Lucius Malfoy." The hooded man whispered. "Please follow me." The house-elf led the man into a lavish room, and left to fetch his master. The man's eyes gazed about the room. It contained full, comfortable chairs; a roaring fire on the hearth; rich, expensive rugs; paintings of historic moments in the wizarding past. Soon a side door opened, and a tall thin man with extremely long blonde hair entered. At his side, he carried a sleek black cane with a silver snake's head. He bowed slightly to the hooded figure whom had entered his home. "A pleasure to meet you, mister.?" He inquired mildly. He was use to strangers showing up at his home, most in the name of Lord Voldemort. "Professor, actually." The black robed man stood up and removed his hood. The firelight danced upon the metallic gold skin and burned in the gold eyes. "Professor Majere of Hogwarts. Your son is one of my pupils." Lucius was only taken back by the man's appearance momentarily. Draco had, of course, informed his father of this new professor's physical countenance and personality. Lucius had like him from the start. "Ah, yes, Professor Majere. Is anything the matter with Draco's grades?" "No," Raistlin hissed. His voice never moving above a piercing whisper. "Nothing is wrong with his grades. He is in fact, one of my brightest pupils. I have come on. other business." "Please have a seat then, and let us speak about this business." Lucius waved to a pair of chairs set before the fireplace. Raistlin pulled his hood back up over his face and accepted one of the proffered seats. Lucius seated himself in the other chair, slightly perturbed by the fact that all he could see of the professor's visage were the gleaming, reflective eyes. "Wine?" Lucius asked. "No, I didn't come to discuss pleasantries with you. I came on a very important matter." Malfoy nodded slightly. I knew I should have had that boy see if this Majere is working for the foolish Headmaster, he inwardly scowled. "I know you have dealings with Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters." Lucius raised his head somewhat, but said nothing. "I wish to join the service of the Dark Lord. I have information on the boy, Harry Potter, Lord Voldemort might wish to have." Lucius raised one eyebrow, suspiciously. "Well this is something interesting. I never knew a Hogwarts teacher to turn bad." "I have nothing to gain from remaining loyal to the foolish headmaster. I, you see, am not from this planet. I can help your lord there as well. I have knowledge about other worlds. Why have one pathetic world, when you can have the universe?" Raistlin's voice remained a whisper, uninterested almost with the subject matter. Lucius wondered at this only briefly, quickly moving on to the wonderful thoughts that uninterested whisper had planted in his brain. Other worlds, this was to perfect to be passed up. "Please remain here. I must discuss this with my lord. If you need anything, the house-elves will get it for you." Malfoy was gone. The young mage smiled to himself as he waited for his host's return. He wasn't to wait long, but this time, when the door opened, it wasn't just Malfoy whom entered. As the Dark Lord Voldemort entered the lavish room, two of the three most powerful wizards on Earth sat in the same room together. Albus Dumbledore being the only one not present, and the only one who was not considered evil by most of their world. A third chair appeared by the fireplace for the Dark Lord. As he and Lucius seated themselves, a giant boa constrictor curled up beside Voldemort's chair. It watched Raistlin with bright, intelligent eyes. "Malfoy tells me you have some interesting information for me, Professor." He hissed, sounding like the large snake at his side. Raistlin nodded more to himself then to the comment. So this was the greatly feared Dark Lord. A lengthy silence descended between the two, each trying to see which would creak first. It was Voldemort. "He tells me you're from a different world, and that you have information pertaining to getting to this other world. Is this true?" Again the black hood moved in a thoughtful nod. Raistlin had this man's ambitions figured out, and they were nothing compared to those he himself once held. "I come from a world called Krynn. It is a world with many creatures similar and dissimilar to those upon this world. The gods of Krynn however are much more evident in the lives of the people than the gods of this world. I believe, though, that Takhisis, Queen of Darkness, would enjoy you very much." "Oh?" The place on the Dark Lord's face that would have been his eyebrow raised, but this was a lost movement because he had no eyebrows to raise. "She, you see, will be you means of moving from world to world. Well actually, one of the gods would be, but Takhisis will take you to Krynn readily." The Dark Lord was interested. "Please come with me down into the dungeons. There we can speak about this more, and possibly work on you becoming one of the fold?" Raistlin smiled, a vicious light in his eyes, but when he answered, he sounded subservient. "It would be my pleasure." The three men stood and made their way into the dungeons. 


	14. A Night of Pain and Death

Chapter Fourteen: A Night of Pain and Death  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter anything. I don't own Dragon  
Lance anything. I do however own the Cure for being a Werewolf potion,  
and possibly several other things, too.  
  
"Remus." "Yes, love?" "You're getting in the way. again." "Oh. sorry." "Just go sit by the window." The werewolf sighed and did as he was told, but he didn't stay still long. "Remus." He perked up. Perhaps he could help now. "Stop fidgeting. You're making me nervous." "I am sorry, Severus." Remus sighed again and picked up a book. It was one of Talon's. That girl leaves her things everywhere. He mused as he opened the thick volume. The potion Severus was brewing was extremely complex, much harder than the Wolf's Bane potion he made once a mouth, but if this worked. If this works, my love will be free from being a werewolf. Severus smiled at the thought. He knew how much Remus hated the accursed monthly transformations. But will this change his personality? Will he still love me after he takes this? Will he still be the man I love? These and other such questions plagued the potion's teacher while he carefully measured out the ingredients. One false measurement, even by a grain of leave in some cases, would turn this cure into a fatal poison. Snape hadn't told Remus about that fact. He felt it was his responsibility to brew this correctly and not worry his lover over duly about it. He is, after all, worried enough about whether or not this will even work. I personally have my doubts about this Majere's intentions, but I can't just not make it. I must know if this works for myself. If it does, how many will be spared what my love was tormented with? Severus sighed. The work was tedious, the measurements were precise, and he was getting a bit tired off all this. Finally, he added the last of the ingredients. He had gotten all the measurements and timings perfect. A thick, rich smelling purple liquid simmered in the large cauldron. "Alright Remus, we have to let this simmer over mage fire for twenty-four minutes exactly." "That long?" "Yes, that long. I am sorry, but trying to rush this might turn it lethal. We must follow the instructions exactly." The werewolf sighed. "I know. I know. I'm just so excited, you know. I might be free of this curse before the next full moon. You don't know how much I would like to look up at the beauty of the full moon without that wolfish longing and human dread, without the painful transformations." "I know, but I must warn you of my thoughts on this potion. It might, in itself, be more painful than your transformations. It takes that part of you away, and you have been a werewolf for a very, very long time, Remus. This will probably hurt your body a lot." Remus nodded. "I understand." All too soon, for Severus at least, the twenty-four minutes had passed and the potions was ready. Severus checked the instructions again. "Alright, you need to drink one full standard sized goblet, a half liter by our measurements, in one minute. After that." He scanned further. "That's it. Just drink the goblet in less than a minute, Remus. Are you sure you want to do this?" The werewolf nodded. "I'm ready." Snape poured the potion and handed his lover the goblet; then he got out one of Talon's watches. "Ready?" Remus took a deep breath, sighed, and nodded. The thing smelt almost as badly as the Wolf's Bane potion. "Go." Remus threw his head back and chugged. It tasted absolutely nasty, but he kept chugging. Finally, he slammed down the empty cup. "Done!" "Fifty seconds, perfect Remus." As Severus said this, Lupin fell to the stone floor, screaming. "What is it?" asked Severus. Lupin clutched at his stomach in agony as his lover ran to his side. A hair-raising shriek escaped Remus' being. It seemed to come from the depths of his very soul. His body shook, shivered, convulsed, and sweated. All Severus could do was stand by and watch as Lupin howled and thrashed about the floor. Hair sprouted from his hands and face as Snape watched the transformation from man to wolf before him. The wolf lay at his feet howling only a few breathless moments, in which Severus wondered if he would be attacked by it, when suddenly, Remus lie at his feet again. Snape watched in terror as his lover shifted from one form to the other, both writhing in pain, in the blink of an eye. Then, as suddenly as it had begun, it was over. Remus, in his human form, lay panting much like the wolf he had just been. "Remus?" Came Severus' quivering voice. Remus barely moved except to gulp in deep draughts of air. Severus knelt beside his lover and gathered him to his chest, stroking the damp hair. "You always know how to make me feel better, Severus." The Potions teacher smiled to himself and pulled Remus closer. Raistlin walked into his bedroom and sank exhaustedly into a chair. A large sack stood near the door. Raistlin glanced at the sack with a sneer. It had been so easy to prove himself to this Dark Lord. Kill a few innocents and I'm in. He thought, as he looked at his hands. They were no longer gold and glittering, but were a crimson red from the blood still staining them. Raistlin picked up the silver bell and rang it, letting blood stain the silver handle as he set it back down. The house elf skidded to a quick halt at the sight of the already terrifying mage's bloody hands. "Go and fetch me Dumbledore, Krista, Sirrius, Moody, Lupin, and Snape. Immediately." He snarled at the poor creature, which was rooted to the spot. The house elf bolted from the room as if it were on fire. Soon Dumbledore and the others arrived. Raistlin was leaning back in the comfy chair with his eyes closed. They couldn't see his hands. "Professor Majere." began Dumbledore. "Raistlin!" Krista ran to him as soon as Dumbledore had confirmed, for her, it was her love. His gold eyes flew open and he was on his feet, holding out a blood stained hand to halt her. Surely enough, she skidded to a halt, not much unlike the house elf had, and stared in horror at his hands. "I have just come from initiation." He whispered, and pointed to the sack. "In there is the remains of the muddle family I had to kill to get in with your Dark Lord, Voldemort." His voice dripped with disdain and was laced with the blood covering his hands. "I hope you're happy, Dumbledore. I did as you wanted, and even brought the remains so you could bury them, if you so wish." His face was hard s he looked at those gathered. Then he turned and went into the bathroom to wash his hands. "Monster." Moody muttered, looking in the sack at the bodies. Severus scowled angrily at the Auror. "As if you know what it is like." He muttered. "As if you can even begin to fathom what we endure at the Dark Lord's hands so you can have some information about his moves. As if you know the pain we suffer daily from the blood oath and burnt mark in our arm." He spat venomously as Raistlin returned, gold hands sparkling. "He doesn't know and can never find out, Severus." He muttered tiredly. Shrugging off his outer robes, the mage asked. "How did the potion go? I see the Remus is still alive, but do you know if it worked or not? I have to admit. I have never tried to brew it, but it looks immensely complex." Snape shuddered, feeling his hot anger and hatred flake off of him like dead skin. "It went as well as one could hope such a potion to ever go." "Meaning?" "It caused immense amounts of pain to him." "Well that is to be expected." Severus nodded as the young mage collapsed on the bed. As his head hit the pillow, a coughing fit racked his body. Krista instinctively fetched water to boil and mixed his soothing tea. The others watched in silence as he drank it and fell asleep instantly. Krista curled up beside him as the others took the sack, and it desecrated contents, to be buried. "Yes, he will be wonderful for us." Voldemort whispered to the death eater. "It is good he came to us, isn't it?" "Indeed, my lord, it is." Came the reply from the depths of the black hood with its gold hair falling down the chest. "Make sure your son, young Draco, watches his Defense against Dark Arts teacher very closely now. We mustn't have anymore turn-coats amid Dumbledore's teaching ranks." Lucius nodded. "Poor Severus. He was such an imaginative killer, and so good with potions making. No one's the better." Reminisced the snake-faced Dark Lord. Lucius sneered in the darkness of his hood, assured his lord could not see. That potions teacher is an idiot to have turned from the Dark Lord. He must know we will come for him one day. When that day is nigh, no one, not even his precious Headmaster Dumbledore, will be able to save him from our wrath. "Lucius," Voldemort interrupted his thoughts. "Yes, milord?" Lucius bowed slightly. "Attend me, my dear Lucius. We must soon prepare this potion of youthfulness to restore my body somewhat. Truly, in the brewing of this potion will Severus' services be most sorely missed." Lucius again sneered in the safety of his hood as he helped his lord to his feet. Together, with slow, shuffling steps, they made their way to the deepest, darkest, most secret dungeons of the Malfoy keep, where many Deatheaters were gathered for the potion brewing. "My children of death." Voldemort hissed from the depths of his hood, much like his giant boa constrictor. Every hooded figure present turned to bow in homage to their lord most high. As soon as this formality was over with, one figure continued with the precise and fatiguing measurements and timings of the potion brewing. Voldemort's red eyes focused on the lone figure at work. "Which brother here is it that is making this potion alone?" He whispered venom and anger in his voice. He had told them all to make it because of the complex nature of the potion. The nearest Death eater, excluding Lucius, spoke up after a brief pause. "We're sorry, milord, but he would let no other help him." He gulped. "With fangs like his, one would not try to force unwanted aid. or distraction." The Death eater was a young one with fear in his voice. Voldemort smiled grimly to himself within the hood, a terrifying thing to behold, if any had been able to see it. "Blacktooth," He whispered. The lone, working figured didn't say anything in reply, but quickly nodded it head as it measured out drops of black root infusion for the potion. "You know what you're doing, Blacktooth?" Voldemort raised a non-existent eyebrow. "Yes, m'lord." The squirrel chattered, dumping the black root infusion in the huge cauldron. "How?" asked Lucius with an airs of rich arrogance. "My maker made sure I was the best suited for any task she might have needed me to perform." Starbuck Blacktooth muttered as he measured out the freshly diced alligator heart. "Very good," whispered Voldemort. "Very good." Perhaps that lovely potion teacher, Severus, will not be as sorely missed as I first conceived. 


	15. Music in the Night

Chapter Fifteen: Music in the Night  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter anything. I don't own Dragon  
Lance anything. I don't own the song Night Crawler. I don't own  
Mozart. I don't own anything else in here with the exception of the  
dissembled plot.  
  
This is my private sanctuary. No one, but me, knows I come here when I need to think or be alone. No one knows that I listen to Muggle music in here. No one knows that I sing Muggle music in here. No one knows I play the piano in here. No one knows me. I want him to. I want him to know me like no one else does or will. Draco sat in the old abandoned music room at the top of the center tower of the school. Draco was sure of his privacy in this room. It was sound prove all around. No one would hear him. Somehow his Muggle cd player worked up here. He figured Dumbledore knew he came here when he needed to be alone with himself. Dumbledore probably lifted the no-electrical-Muggle-machines spell on this room for him. Draco always felt special in this room. He sighed contently. Harry was at Quidditch practice, leaving Draco alone with his thoughts and his music. He turned the small boom box he had been able to buy and sneak into school without his father knowing up several notches, letting the music gather his soul. Judas Priest played their song "Night Crawler" out from the speakers. "Howling winds keep screaming round / And the rain comes pouring down / Doors are locked and bolted now / As the thing crawls into town / Straight out of hell / One of a kind / Stalking his victim / Don't look behind you / Nightcrawler / Beware the beast in black / Nightcrawler / You know he's coming back / Night Crawler / Sanctuary is being sought / Whispered prayers a last resort / Homing in its' cry distorts / Terror struck they know they're caught / Straight out of hell / One of a kind / Stalking his victim / Don't look behind you / Nightcrawler / Beware the beast in black / Nightcrawler / You know he's coming back / Night Crawler / As night is falling / The end is drawing near / They'll hear / Their last rites echo on the wind / Huddled in the cellar / Fear caught in their eyes / Daring not to move or breathe / As the creature cries / Fingernails start scratching / On the outside wall / Clawing at the windows / "Come to me" it calls / Atmosphere's electric / As it now descend the stairs / Hiding in the darkness / Is so futile from its glare / Death comes in an instant / As they hoped it would / Souls ascend to heaven / While it feasts on flesh and blood / Straight out of hell / One of a kind / Stalking his victim / Don't look behind you / Nightcrawler / Beware the beast in black / Nightcrawler / You know he's coming back / Night Crawler........X2 / He's gonna get you / Beware the beast / Beware the beast / Night Crawler / Beware the beast / Beware the beast / He's gonna get to you." The music came to a subtle end just as a soft knock echoed from the magical door which let sound in but not out. Draco sighed deeply as he stood from his chair and turned down the music. Harry had just finished practice and promised to meet him here afterwards. As he walked to the door, he heard the knock again, accompanied by the shuffling of muddy feet and the drip of water. It must be raining out. I never noticed. The blonde boy thought as he reached the door and unlatched it. Slowly he turned the doorknob and pulled open the door. Harry stood in the hall, black hair dripping. He was still wearing his Quidditch robes, and it had been raining. A huge puddle lay on the floor about him and grew wider by the minute. Draco smiled a touch of his old demeanor returning. "What was so pressing that you couldn't get changed first, Harry?" He asked. Harry started and whipped his head up to stare at his lover. In the process, he got the front of Draco's robes very wet. He smiled apologetically. "Sorry, Draco. I really didn't think anyone was in this room. It has been abandoned so long, and I couldn't hear anything when I listened." Draco smiled more warmly this time and dried his robes with his wand. "It is alright, Harry. Really this old music room has been abandoned a very long time indeed. I found it half way through second year, and it has been inexhaustibly useful when I wanted to be alone." "I can tell. Music room? So then it is sound proof?" Harry looked past Draco with a peculiar look in his eye. The Slytherin caught the look and led Harry into the room. "Yes, it is sound proof." Again he shut and latched the door. No one, besides perhaps Headmaster Dumbledore, would find them tonight. The music still played, quietly now. Harry looked about him for the source of the music, which sounded so familiar. When he saw the small boom box, he fixed his eyes suspiciously on Draco. "Ok, who are you and what have you done with my Draco Malfoy?" He demanded. "Your Draco Malfoy?" The blonde boy drawled, highly amused and strangely aroused by this pronouncement. Harry looked taken aback only a brief moment before nodding curtly. Draco laughed shortly, abruptly. "I haven't done anything with your Draco Malfoy. He stands before you still. If you do not believe it, then take this as your proof." With that Draco kissed the Boy-Who-Lived will all his deep- rooted passion and lust mingled love. Harry smiled as he pulled away finally. "Alright, alright. You're my Draco, but still." He paused and glanced again at the Muggle boom box. "That isn't like you. You hate Muggles and everything to do with them." "No, I hate almost everything to do with them. Certain types of their music on the other hand, I love." He walked past his dripping lover, and sat on the piano bench. He stopped the cd he had been playing and began to play Mozart. Harry cast the same spell Draco had to dry himself, and found himself only half as wet as he had been. Taking off his sodden robes, he replaced them with some warm, dry ones he had brought; then he joined Draco on the piano bench. He lover was enthralled in the music, drifting in a sea of endless music. Harry marveled at the quick, nimble movements of Draco's long, thin fingers. The Slytherin's eyes were closed, but not squinted in concentration, merely shut to enhance the thrall. Harry found himself quickly becoming lost in the music as well, but he didn't know how to add to it with one of the other instruments. He had never learned. Or more, the Dursleys had never let him learn. The music needed something; it was lacking in someway. Perhaps it was a solo when it should be a duet. Yes, that is it. Harry thought triumphantly. He had always been told how beautiful his singing voice was, so he opened his mouth and sang. He didn't have words to couple to the music, so he let his voice just mingle with the music. After, neither knew how long, the song ended. Harry's voice had blended so well with Draco's piano playing. Each anchored the other when it was too high and lifted when it was too low. Draco opened his eyes at last and looked deep into Harry's. Harry smiled proudly, if a little sheepishly. "You have a wonderful voice." The blonde boy whispered. "Thank you." Harry leant forward, such a little distance, and planted a soft kiss upon his lover's lips. Talon sat at her computer, one of her last links to the outside world. She could only leave the castle to go to London. Fortunately, London had plenty of Goth stores and several very good clubs. She had in fact just returned from one such trip and now sat writing the details away on the computer for any whom wished to read. Several very good looking Goths had made passes at her to her amusement and enjoyment, but none were from around the Hogwarts castle. Pressing enter to upload the page, she lay on her bed, book in hand. She lay in the relatively brightly-lit darkness and reached up to turn on her cd player. Then lost in one of the thicker volumes from her shelves, she let the music drift about the room and out from under the door. It seemed someone heard it because there was a pause outside her door of footsteps that had at first been content to simply pass her room by. Talon never seemed to notice; never looked up from the thick book. "Hello, is someone in there?" questioned the owner of the paused footsteps. "Of course I am." She muttered absent-mindedly, still lost in her book. "May I come in?" "I don't think so as I don't even know who you are." She finally looked up from the book long enough to scowl at the door, or more through it at the person, before returning again to her book. "Talon, you do know me, in a way. I am Sirrius, Remus' friend and Krista's brother." Talon sneered. What can he possibly want with me? She wondered setting down her book and opening the door. "Well what do you want?" She variably snarled. "Just to speak with you for a moment, no longer." "Come in then." She muttered, non-too-graciously. Sirrius sat in a chair she had set in the corner for her computer. She just returned, albeit in a sitting position, to her bed. "How has your stay so far been here?" "Dull and boring." She muttered through clenched teeth. "It can be, when one doesn't try to enjoy the fruits of a wizarding school. Dumbledore asked me to teach you some of the finery of magic, if you are willing to learn." Talon mulled the thought over in her head a moment. "Well it sure beats doing nothing all bloody day. Alright, you can teach me some magic, but be warned, my magic may not be well controlled, but my aim is rather good when it needs to be." The threat hung in her voice and the air between them like a whispered promise. "I understand. We shall start tomorrow, if that suits you?" "It does." "Then I shall leave you to your rest." With that Sirrius was gone, and Talon lay again upon her bed. This time she thought about learning magic with the ex-convict. 


	16. Reports and Surprises

Chapter Sixteen: Reports and Surprises  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I don't own Dragon Lance. I wish  
I owned Raistlin Majere, but I don't. And no, this isn't a Mary Sue.  
If it was, Krista would be screwing Draco, not Raistlin. But that is  
beside the point. I have had major writer's block for a little while,  
so hope this turned out alright.  
  
Raven spent most of her time with the Gryffindors, mainly Ron and Hermione. The Ravenclaws were happy to ignore her, other than to occasionally laugh or run in terror at her antics. Tonight however she was actually in her own common room working. She had earned her house a few points for answering questions and such, but nothing overly special. In fact, other than the house/class arrangements, one would say there was absolutely nothing special about her, but she was privy to a secret, and that secret was the reason she was working in her own house common. She looked at the clock. Nine thirty, she thought. Better go up and get that squirrel's report. She went up to her room, and opened the window. Starbuck Blacktooth flew through the opening, Star Buck's coffee in. claw? "You know, you really need to cut back on that stuff." Blacktooth snarled at her and handed her a tightly rolled scroll. As he flew back out the window, Raven made her way to the Gryffindor common room. It was almost at the ten o'clock curfew when she got there. Yet again, I won't sleep in my own bed. She sighed as the Fat Lady's portrait swung aside. In the back corner sat Ron and Hermione, behind piles of books. Raven went right to Rekka though. Rekka was sitting on the couch before the fire, a Weasley twin on either side. Raven dropped the report in Rekka's lap without a word and went over to her own lovers. Ron and Hermione welcomed their lover with kisses each as all three returned to their homework. Meanwhile Rekka turned her attention from the twin's to the scroll. The seal was Starbuck's. She broke the seal and began to read. My Lady, I have successfully infiltrated the ranks of this so-called Dark Lord Voldemort's Death Eaters. It was an absurdly simple task, though quite enjoyable. The boy was especially tasty. Rekka paused in disgust, hoping that was the only mention about that. It was. This Lord Voldemort, as I must know call him, seems extremely interested in me because of my nature. You, Mistress, have remained unnamed as you wished. I have beguiled the Dark Lord into thinking I truly serve him and only him. He believes me of course. My Dark Mark doesn't even hurt. Maybe because I am of a different species. Still, the Dark Lord is vast in his questionings of me. He has insisted to know where I came from, how I was created, etc. I have answered truthfully, as you commanded, to the best of my ability without revealing anything about you, naturally. I have made my way up the ranks of Death Eaters extremely quickly, mostly due to my natural bloodlust, urge to kill, and his intense interest in me. I will continue to send you reports, but most of them, from now on, will come to you through my trusted second-in- command, Inusake. (In-u-sak-A) He is aware of the meeting arrangements. I hope all is in accordance with you, My Lady. I will send my next report in a moon, unless something merits sooner. Your faithful servant, Starbuck Blacktooth. None of this was overly new to Rekka, but all of it played well into her plots. Seeing her carefully lain out plans coming to fruition, she decided she could relax a bit for the evening. "Fred, George. What do you say to going upstairs?" She smiled. Nothing was more fun than the twins on a night like this. Fred grinned devilishly, as George replied. "About time, we thought that was something that would take you away from us tonight." Rekka's smile broadened. "Nothing of the sort. How would you two like to know what this is about?" She waved the letter a bit. "Well if it will get you away from this crowd," Fred grinned. "We'd love to." Finished George. The three of them made their way up to the sixth year boys' dormitory. Meanwhile, back in the common room, Raven, Ron, and Hermione had started to pack away their own books. Ron yawned. "I'm exhausted. I don't think I've studied as hard as I have this year ever." Hermione smiled. "I do, all the time." "I know, how can you keep it up?" asked Raven. "It is hard, but in the end, it pays off. Now come on. It is getting late. We should get going upstairs." "Late? What are you talking about late?" Ron inquired. "She means this." Raven whispered in Ron's ear and ran her tongue along the rim of his ear. "Oh yeah. It is getting late. You should be in bed, Raven." He grinned, catching on to their game. Raven pretended to be scared and ran up the stairs to the fifth year girls' dormitory; Ron a step behind. Hermione followed more slowly, stopping where Harry was sitting on the way. "Are you alright?" She asked him. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" "It's just that you were watching us. Almost like you were jealous." "Nah. I'm not jealous. I was just thinking how lucky Ron is to have two lovely women like you." Hermione blushed brightly. Harry kissed her cheek. "Go on now. Don't want to keep those two waiting." She ran upstairs; Harry's eyes following her. "Goodnight Hermione. Goodnight Ron." He whispered, and he pulled his invisibility cloak from his book bag, and went to the portal. Almost time, he thought. Soon there was a soft knock on the doorframe. Harry pushed open the picture and saw Draco, just as he had expected. Throwing the cloak over his lover's head, Harry carefully led Draco up to his own dormitory. Once there, Draco threw off the cloak and attacked The-Boy-Who-Lived. Between kisses, he managed to say, "We really have to stop being to secretive about this. It is starting to get to me, that I can't see you constantly." "Easter break is coming up. What are you planning to do then?" "Stay here with you, just like Christmas. Perhaps, we can even visit Hogsmeade." That was the last either boy said for a while as they embraced each other with a desperate need to become one. Raistlin lay in bed, pretending to sleep. Krista was taking care of some small matter due to her guardianship. Both she and Remus had been slightly lacking on their duties of late due to their lovers, but nothing was happening, so Sirrius and Moody were more than enough most of the time. Krista finally made an appearance in Raistlin's bedroom, which had become the both of theirs. She looked tired. Her hair fell limply down her back in a loose braid that was mostly fallen out. Her rich, dark green robes were torn in several places, and Raistlin noticed fresh blood stained the green black in some places. He quickly forgot he had wanted to surprise her by letting her think he had been asleep. "What happened, darling?" He asked, unable to mask the concern in his voice. Krista looked up, for an instant there was no recognition in her lovely silver-gray eyes. The moment passed and she sighed. "We were attacked by a small band of Voldemort's Death Eaters." Her downcast eyes flashed up to him just an instant in scorn before returning to the carpeted floor. "It was an ambush on the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest. Luckily, all of us made it out with minor injuries. We even captured one of the Death Eaters before they had time to get away, but I seriously doubt anything will be gotten from him. Voldemort is smarter than to simply tell all his plans to all his followers. Each knows only what they must." Raistlin nodded and got out of bed. He came up to her and put his thin arms around her shoulders. "Don't worry about it. I am sure Voldemort will wait a bit longer at least until he attacks. Now come to bed; you're shaking." Krista nodded and let herself be led to the large bed. Raistlin tucked her into bed, and hurried out of the castle as soon as she was asleep. He went immediately to the Malfoy Manor. At the back door, he was greeted by a fellow Death Eater. He showed his mark and was permitted entrance. He went straight to Lord Voldemort's chambers. His arm itched and burned as he bowed lowly to the snake-like figure in the chair before him. "You summoned me, M'lord?" "Indeed I did. I assume you already know of the ambush made upon Hogwarts tonight?" Raistlin nodded, his golden skin flashing slightly in the firelight despite his hood being up. "I know of it, M'lord." Voldemort nodded to the squirrel standing beside him, a four-foot tall squirrel with jet-black teeth. "This is Starbuck Blacktooth, Professor Majere. I wish you to find out if he has any magical talents." Raistlin nodded in subjection to Lord Voldemort, knowing he was to find out now and that the meeting was over until he had found out. Raistlin had only to brew a simple potion to find out if this squirrel had magical powers, but he took his time with it. As the young, black-robed mage worked on the potion, Blacktooth eyed him. "I know you." He stated after a short silence. Raistlin continued, seemingly unnoticing. "You teach Defense against Dark Arts at Hogwarts. My mistress gave me your description." At this Raistlin raised an eyebrow. "Your mistress?" Blacktooth grinned, a sight almost as frightening as Raistlin's own cynical smile. "Yes, my mistress, my creator. You have her as a student, The Lady Rekka Doyle." "Yes, I teach her." "Of course you do." Blacktooth seemed to brush this statement aside as unimportant. "I also know that you don't serve this Voldemort anymore than I do. You aren't here because of Dumbledore. No, you're not that stupid, but you aren't here to help Voldemort." "What would you know about that?" Raistlin kept on a clean mask on non-concern, when underneath he was ready to strangle the information out of this squirrel mutant. "I have had my people spying on you and indeed the whole school for a long while now. I know you brought Dumbledore the bodies of those poor fools you killed to get in the fold. Tell me does your mark hurt?" "No, it doesn't hurt." Now it was Blacktooth's turn to raise his eyebrow. "I am not from this world." The young mage said in explanation. "Here, drink this." He added, handing the squirrel the potion. Blacktooth shrugged and drank the potion. Nothing happened. "Is this suppose to do something other than taste horrible?" "If you possess magic, you would have begun to glow, but." Raistlin shrugged. "You don't, so you didn't." "You know," Blacktooth began. "I could have told you that I don't possess magic myself. My mistress tried to have us learn it, but we can't." Again Raistlin merely shrugged. He had had enough of this squirrel and this supposed Dark Lord and in fact this whole world with the exception of Krista. "Let's get back to the Dark Lord and report." The two relayed the news to Voldemort, who was completely unaffected by it. "It is as I thought." He muttered. "Raistlin, you may return to Hogwarts. I will call you when I again have need of you." Raistlin bowed lowly and left the Dark Lord's presence. Meanwhile, Blacktooth was formulating his next report to the Lady Rekka while Voldemort rambled on about his schemes. 


	17. Shadows in the Corners

Chapter Seventeen: Shadows in the Corners  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Dragon Lance. How many times  
must we go over that point? Isn't it a bit mute by now? Whatever. I do  
however own this story, even if I don't own the characters and places  
within it.  
  
The castle was full of shadows this Easter break. This was probably due to the fact that there were very few students still left in the school. Somehow, word had gotten around of the small ambush several weeks before by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's Death Eaters upon the Guardians. The only students still in school were Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Rekka Doyle, Raven Redwing, and the Weasley twins. How this differed from Christmas, no one knew, but there were just more shadows now than then. In fact, the only common room used all break was the Gryffindor's. Not that too many of the teachers noticed or cared. If he had time to notice Snape probably would have cared. But he was too busy making sure Talon didn't blow up his office with the magic Sirrius was teaching her, and he was too busy screwing his ex-werewolf lover to bother noticing Draco was never in his own common room. Besides, I can imagine him reasoning. Draco really will need company over the break and there is no one, not even his goons, to keep him company. I just wish it wasn't Gryffindors he was keeping company with. But as I said, he never even noticed. I doubt he even noticed that Draco was spending Easter break at school. All the students at the school had a dark threatening shadow over their heads constantly, only it wasn't as noticeable when they were screwing. The threat that Voldemort would attack the school was a constant fear of facility, students, and Guardians, but as I said this wasn't as noticeable to them when they were screwing around. So there was a lot of screwing around going on. Talon was waiting in potion's room. It was closest to her bedroom and the best temperature in the warm weather. She sat in her father's chair, feet on the desk, in the cool shadows of the dungeon classroom. She heard a soft knock on the door before it opened, allowing the ex-convict inside. "Good morning, Talon. How are you today?" "Bored. Let's get started. I want to learn how to make that charm you told me about the other day." "Ah yes," Sirius smiled. "The Pendant of Summoning. That is very difficult, you know." "So what?" Talon shrugged. "I still want to learn how to make it." Now it was Sirius' turn to shrug. "It could be potentially dangerous to both of us. So you must be extremely careful when preparing this." "Finally," muttered Talon beneath her breath as Sirius began to set up. Talon moved to stand beside him. "Now Talon, this will summon only the thing you create it to summon. Hence, the picture will be of the thing you may use each pendant to summon." Talon nodded. She had figured it would only call one thing to her, but that was enough. She could always make more if she wanted. "What type of things can it summon?" "That depends on what you have to put in the spell. You have to have something of the creature or entity you wish to summon to put in the creation potion." "What do you have?" "I brought with me some wolf's hair, several hawk feathers, some cat's hair, and I was even able to spare three or four Unicorn hairs and several Hippogriff feathers." Talon thought for a minute before deciding. "I think I'll use the wolf hairs." Sirius grinned and pulled out the appropriate vial. Sirius watched Talon brew the potion. She had her father's mastery of potion's making. She learned so quickly, was so attentive to him when he tried to teach her. He had to admit he wasn't a very good teacher at that. He had never tried to teach, didn't know how to act or talk when teaching. He was confused by himself more than most of the time, but Talon was wonderful. She caught on very quickly and always seemed to know what he had meant to say. Sirius found himself relaxing while she made the Charm of Summoning Creation Potion. He sat back in the chair he had pulled up and watched only mildly. He knew she would get it right without his intervention. Looking around the dungeon room, all Sirius saw was shadow encircling the small work area he and Talon were in. The shadows were oppressive. He knew what was causing them. He was worried, over-worked. Voldemort might be planning an attack on Hogwarts this very instant and there was nothing he, Sirius, could do about it except teach Talon magic. He knew the real reason Dumbledore wanted Talon to learn was because she had the potential to become very powerful, and if properly taught, might be able to aid them in killing Voldemort or at least destroying him for a while again. As the ex-convict thought about these things, the shadows seemed to darken and coalesce in the corners of the room. The blackness was oppressive. He was almost reliving his time in Azkaban by looking into those shadows. Suddenly he felt himself falling and arms wrap around him. He clutched at those arms and squeezed his eyes shut. That wasn't real, he tried to convince himself, but if it hadn't been for Talon he would have been lost in those nightmarish thoughts. "Sirius, what is wrong? Please tell me." He opened his eyes. He was lying on the floor, just in the very bordering fringes of the light from the single torch, with Talon kneeling over him. Her face was so close to his; she seemed so worried over him. Before he knew what he was doing, he reached up and caressed her cheek gently. She moved her head slightly, tilting into his hand and smiling faintly. Sirius couldn't help himself. He knew Severus definitely wouldn't like it, but he didn't really care what that greasy hair git thought. He propped himself up on his elbow and kissed her tenderly. It was hardly even a kiss. It was more like his lips brushing against hers for a split second so softly it could hardly be felt, but that split second send such shivers down Talon's spine that she had never felt the like of before. She yearned for more, but didn't know what to do to get it. She also didn't know if it had been just an after-effect of whatever had just happened to him. Fortunately for her, Sirius wanted more too, and he knew how to get it. His hands encircled her waist, gently pulling her down closer to him. She came willingly, unable, and not wanting, to fight him and her own rising lust. Sirius pulled her down on top of him on the floor. Talon's hands ran down Sirius back and under his shirt, pushing it off over his head. She couldn't help but feast her eyes on his cut and chiseled but very thin torso. His skin was very pale in the firelight, so pale she would have thought him a vampire from one over her books. He wrapped his arms around her, keeping her close to him as he rolled out of the small spot of light. They ended up deep in the shadows of the room with Talon underneath Sirius. He leaned down and kissed her softly as his fingers began to undo the buttons on her shirt. Talon slipped her tongue between his lips, tying their tongues together as he pulled her shirt from her body and threw it away from them. Sirius kissed his way down her neck, across her collarbone, and gently pulled her bra off as he kissed down to her left nipple. Talon moaned against his kisses and became very aware of a growing heat near her crotch. His dick pulsed and throbbed there while the heat of it made her even more horny and desperate to get him. She didn't want to wait through foreplay for him; she wanted him now. He came back up to kiss her lips again, and when he did, she didn't let his lips leave hers. Sirius felt fingers fumbling with the zipper and button of his jeans. Before he knew how she had gotten them off of him, they had been thrown across the room, leaving him in his boxers. He certainly wasn't going to let her get the better of him. Her pants had joined his very quickly, but her underwear joined them quicker than his boxers did. Now nothing was between the moist hideaway inside her and his hot, throbbing wanderer, nothing but air. And the air didn't last very long at all. Talon screamed in ecstasy. This was the first time either feared being found out, but they heard Remus screaming in ecstasy. Severus and Remus weren't going to notice them in the next room, and if they did, they probably wouldn't come to investigate. After a very long time, Sirius screamed her name at the appropriate moment, exactly as Severus screamed Remus' name. Talon and Sirius fell asleep in each other's arms, still on the floor. The oppressive shadows in the corners seemed to coalesce into figures robed in black, laughing harshly at the two oddly matched lovers. 


	18. Reminiscence at Midnight

Chapter Eighteen: Reminiscence at Midnight  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I don't own Dragon Lance. Must  
we go through this every single time? Also I don't own the song  
"Leaving on a Jet Plane" nor do I own the song "Sweet Dreams". Alright  
so I own the plot, but not the characters with the exceptions of Talon  
Snape, Krista Black-Majere (no you didn't miss something, they aren't  
married yet), Rekka Doyle, and I think Raven Redwing is the only other  
thing I actually own. However, I still wish I owned Raistlin. but  
right now I really, really want to owe Remus in more ways than one.  
Also I am NOT sorry to anyone I might have offended with that last  
chapter. If you didn't like it, too bad.  
  
Krista and Talon sat outside, not far from the Whomping Willow. The willow itself was unerringly stilled in the gentle breeze that caused the pond to ripple. Krista and Talon sat side by side. Both had matching, plain black wizarding robes on, Talon having got them from her father recently, and both wore their hair in long braids that fell down the back. Talon played with something around her neck, turning to Krista she showed the older women an amulet. "Sirius showed me how to make it." Krista nodded and smiled slightly. "An amulet of summoning. That is very powerful magic." The two women were silent for a long while. Suddenly, Talon gripped the amulet and closed her eyes tightly. A long bodied, sleek silver-gray wolf galloped up to the pair. Talon reached slowly and pet the submissive head. "So. it does work." "You're very strong in magic to have created that and have it work, especially for one so young and untrained." Talon accepted this mildly spoken praise proudly. Coming from her, I know that is amazing praise. She thought fondly, fondling the wolf's ears gently. A gentle smile crossed Talon's lips, but soon she frowned in thought as the wolf lay down beside her. "You and Sirius are very close, correct?" Krista merely nodded while still looking ahead. "So did he tell you about last night?" Talon's voice quivered. Krista again didn't raise her eyes. "Yes he told me, but nothing detailed. just what you two did while letting the potion simmer." Talon blushed a rich, dark red. "What happened is nothing to be ashamed of. Sirius is a very hansom man. Not many women, young or old, could refuse him a thing. I think our mother was the only woman who had any resistance to him. She was the reason he ran away to James Potter's house when he was sixteen." The two women were silent for a long while after that. Soon the wolf wondered back to the Forbidden Forest. It let off a long drawn out howl as it reached the eaves of the forest.  
When the howl died down, Krista began to sing softly. "'I. I. All my bags are packed I'm ready to go. I'm standing here outside your door. I hate to wake you up to say good-bye, but the dawn is breaking. It's early morn. The taxi is waiting; he's blowing his horn. Already I'm so lonesome I could die.'" "You two were very close growing up, weren't you." "We were inseparable. 'So kiss me and smile for me. Tell me that you'll wait for me. Hold me like you'll never let me go, 'cause I'm leaving on a jet plane. I don't know when I'll be back again. Oh babe, I hate to go.' Yes, we were inseparable. It broke my heart when he left." "Why did it hurt so much?" "'There's so many times I've let you down, so many times I've played around. I tell you now that they don't mean a thing. Every place I go I'll think of you, every song I sing I'll sing for you. When I come back I'll wear your wedding ring.' Because when he ran away to Potter's house, we were together. Just as you and he are now. It sounds wrong, but that was the only way we managed to survive in our mother's house." "You two were in love? You two were a couple? Like you had sex and everything?" "Yes. 'So kiss me and smile for me. Tell me that you'll wait for me. Hold me like you'll never let me go, 'cause I'm leaving on a jet plane. I don't know when I'll be back again. Oh babe, I hate to go.' Sex and everything." "Why did you do that?" "'And now the time has come to leave you. One more time oh let me kiss you, then close your eyes and I'll be on my way. Dream about the days to come, when I won't have to leave alone, about the times when I won't have to say...' We did it because we loved each other, and because we needed to be together in the closest way possible to survive our mother. 'Oh kiss me and smile for me. Tell me that you'll wait for me. Hold me like you'll never let me go, 'cause I'm leaving on a jet plane. I don't know when I'll be back again. Oh babe, I hate to go.'" A tear slid down Krista's cheek as the words slid from between her lips as if they were nothing more than the air she breathed every minute of every day. "'I'm leaving on a jet plane. Don't know when I'll be back again. Oh babe, I hate to go. But I'm leaving on a jet plane, leaving on a jet plane, leaving on a jet plane, leaving on a jet plane, leaving on a jet plane, leaving on a jet plane, leaving on a jet plane, leaving on a jet plane, leaving on a jet plane.'" Silence fell between them for several moments. "That is the song he sang to me before he left. He cradled me in his arms and sang it to me in little above a whisper, rocking me to sleep so he could leave without me having to watch."  
Krista's eyes darkened as the shadows of her past fell upon them. Talon watched her for several long moments before she began to hum. Soon the humming melted into 'Sweet Dreams'. "Sweet dreams are made of this. Who am I to disagree? Travel the world and the seven seas. Everybody's looking for something." The two women never saw the dark figure leave the castle's front gate and start to make its way toward them. "Some of them want to use you. Some of them want to get used by you. Some of them want to abuse you. Some of them want to be abused. Sweet dreams are made of this. Who am I to disagree? Travel the world and the seven seas. Everybody's looking for something." The dark figure paused just within hearing shot. He was behind them, so they still didn't see him watching, listening. "Some of them want to use you. Some of them want to get used by you. Some of them want to abuse you. Some of them want to be abused. I wanna use you and abuse you. I wanna know what's inside you." A cloud moved so that a shaft of moonlight landed upon the man standing behind the women. Sirius watched his twin and newfound lover sit before him. Talon sat on, unnoticing. "Sweet dreams are made of this. Who am I to disagree? Travel the world and the seven seas. Everybody's looking for something. Some of them want to use you. Some of them want to get used by you. Some of them want to abuse you. Some of them want to be abused. -" Just then Sirius picked up the last few lyrics. "I'm gonna use you and abuse you. I'm gonna know what's inside. Gonna use you and abuse you. I'm gonna know what's inside you." After a brief pause in which both women turned to glare at him, he sat down between them. "So how are my two favorite ladies? Conspiring against me?" He laughed his bark-like laugh as Talon and Krista smiled. "Of course we are, my dear brother." Krista smiled fondly. She had always been closest to her brother and now with all but the old house-elf, Kreacher, dead, he was all she had left. Talon smiled along with them and buried herself in Sirius' chest. "Let's go back to the castle, Sirius, please?" She looked up at him, her eyes aglow with lust. Sirius grinned his dog-like smile and swept her up. They left Krista by the willow tree. She remained where she was, lost in thought, as another, even darker figure approached from the shadows of the forest this time. The young mage was heavily cloaked in the finest black velvet. Raistlin sat down beside Krista, his hand resting upon hers. "I just wish I could get rid of this feeling of guilt." She muttered. "What do you feel guilty for?" "I always felt like it was my fault he went to Azkaban. He came to me before he went after Peter. He begged me to forgive him, but I had thought he was the Potter's secret keeper. I told him to get out of my house because I didn't want to have him found in my home. I didn't want to be convicted of murder with him. So then he went after Peter, and got sent to Azkaban. But I'll never forget. I'll never forget that look in his eyes as he left. That was the moment I knew, in my heart, that he was innocent. He had the look of a man who is about to die and only wanted the person most dear to them to say, 'I love you' one last time. Then when I heard he had been sent to Azkaban, I felt it was all my fault because I made him go after Peter." "It wasn't your fault. Come now. You're getting chilled through. I think some of my tea will do us both some good." The two stood up. As they began to walk back to the castle and their room within, the moonlight slipped from between the clouds to illuminate them. Krista's already pale skin seemed light the milkiest opal, while Raistlin's dances with the light of a thousand little glittering, gold cocktail umbrellas. 


	19. Promises and Death

Chapter Nineteen: Promises and Death  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; Rowling lady does. I don't own  
Dragon Lance; Weis and Hickman people do. So leave me alone. I do own  
some things in this. but I think we all know what I do and don't own  
by now. Also if Weis and Hickman would like to give me Raistlin to  
own, or Rowling would like to give me Remus and/or Sirius to own I  
would be very pleased. well anyway. on with the chapter. I am so proud  
though. I mean this is chapter nineteen. My longest fanfiction yet. Oh  
yes, and please go read my other stories. I would be very happy for  
that.  
  
Harry lay on his bed, the curtains tied back against the bedposts. Ron was sleeping in the girl's dormitory with Hermione and Raven, so he and Draco were alone. The Slytherin boy was fast asleep, his head pillowed against Harry's chest. Even though his lover slept, the black haired Gryffindor couldn't sleep. His scar itched, but he ignored it. He didn't want to think about Lord Voldemort; he was too troubled with thinking about his and Draco's secret to bother. He longed to walk down the halls holding Draco's hand, like they did during the breaks. He longed to be able to grab Draco and pull him into a dark niche for a passionate kiss or two, but they had promised to keep their secret. Harry sighed, and felt the weight of the blonde-haired head lift. "Why are you still awake?" Draco's voice was thick with sleep as he stifled a yawn. "I was just thinking." "About what?" He seemed more awake now after hearing the troubled note in his lover's voice. "Well. about us, Draco." Harry began, but suddenly Draco looked very fearful and sat up to look down at his lover. "You don't mean to end this. us, do you?" He looked so genuinely scared that Harry couldn't help but grin and pull his lover into a long, arduous kiss. "No I mean nothing like it. In fact, I mean the opposite. Draco, haven't we hidden our love long enough?" Draco's eyes widened and he hung his head. He wanted to show everyone their love as much as Harry, but Draco had a father that would kill him over this and he knew that Harry's muggle family wouldn't take him in. "I know what you mean Harry, and I feel the same way, but how can we? You know my father would kill him because of us being together if he found out, and telling the whole school is a sure way of letting him know." Harry nodded, "But what if you could come live with me over the summer? Then you wouldn't have to worry about Lucius." "That muggle family of yours would never take the two of us in for the summer and you know it Harry." "Yeah, they wouldn't, but what if we don't go to live with them? What if we go to live with my godfather, Sirius?" Draco mulled the thought over in his head a moment. "That. would. work." He spoke hesitantly, unwilling to let himself get overly excited about this before he knew more. Harry kissed Draco gently. "Don't think on it any more. I'll talk to Dumbledore and Sirius and try to work it out. I promise we won't have to let anyone know about us before we know if we can stay together with Sirius or not, alright?" Draco smiled at this reassurance and kissed the green-eyed boy beneath him. "Yes that is prefect." The two boys rolled over, kissing each other across the neck, shoulders, and lips. Even as the two boys made love for a second time that night, Lord Voldemort and Lucius lay before a great crackling fire wrapped in a cloak. Lucius was asleep in Voldemort's arms. Carefully, so as not to wake the man, the Dark Lord rose from the floor. Tendrils of blonde hair snaked their way down his white skin to the floor as he stood and wrapped Lucius in his Death Eater's cloak. Wrapping himself in his own black cloak, Voldemort left the room with Lucius being watched over by his pet boa constrictor. In the next room, he met with a four-foot tall, albino, flying squirrel with black teeth. "Starbuck, I want you to go to Hogwarts and fetch me the Defense Against Dark Arts teacher, our dear Raistlin Majere." "Yes, sire." Blacktooth bowed deeply and pulling his hood about his face leapt through the window. Voldemort went back into the room, in which Lucius lay, and sat down beside his most trusted and dearest Death Eater. He reached out his hand and absent-mindedly scratched the blonde man's head, lost in thought. Soon a quietly knock interrupted his thoughts. "Sire?" Came Blacktooth's voice. Voldemort went to the door and opened it. His red eyes were met by the black ones of the squirrel and the golden pools of the man he had sent for. "Thank you, Starbuck. You are dismissed for the moment." Blacktooth bowed and left. "Let us go into another room, Majere." The two men walked silently down the hall to an empty room. Upon entering, Voldemort caused a fire to spring up in the hearth. "It gets so cold around this house." He commented as the two sat in chairs facing each other before the fire. After a moment, Raistlin spoke; his voice hardly above a whisper. "You sent for me, milord?" "Yes," The reply was almost purely a hiss. "Tell me of your world." Voldemort sat back in his chair while Raistlin set some water to boil and made himself a cup of his cough easing tea. Once it was made, he spoke first of the gods of his world, then of the war that had just ended and the history of it. He spoke for a very long time. Several times mild- coughing fits interrupted his monologue, but a sip or two of tea subdued them. Voldemort never once interrupted himself, but sat silently taking all he heard in. He couldn't bore into this man's head to see the truth or lie in his eyes for some reason. "Why are your eyes as they are? Were you born in this state?" "No, this is the price I paid for the magic. I gave up everything for it. Now I look like this and have cursed vision." "How is your vision cursed?" "All I see is death. Everything in my sight ages and dies as I watch." "Even me?" "Even you, milord." Voldemort closed his eyes a moment and thought this over. "How do you see me dying?" "Many ways, many times." Now Voldemort opened his eyes to stare at the golden skinned mage before him. The young man returned his stare, unblinking, undaunted. "Name one way." Raistlin rose as if to make himself another cup of tea, but instead, when his back was turned, readied his spell components. He had taken a long time to prepare this spell. When he turned around again, he threw a handful of rose petals into the air and whispered the spidery words of the language of his world's magic. "Riska petulla ar me karpth." The petals shot through the air with lightning speed and severed Voldemort's head from his shoulders before he could register what was happening to put up a shield spell. "That is one of the ways, I saw you dying, and thus you died." Raistlin whispered. Pain shot through his arm from the Death Eater tattoo there. He reached into a pouch and pulled out some ground gingerroot. Sprinkling this over the tattoo, he whispered several words, and the tattoo vanished as if it had never been. The door was thrown open and Starbuck entered. He had been listening at the door. "Good work." He chuckled. "Mind if I take the head? My mistress sought after it." Raistlin waved for the squirrel to go right ahead and take the accursed thing. He himself took a small pendant from around Voldemort's lifeless throat and left the house. As he slammed the door behind him, Lucius awoke and went seeking after his lord. Raistlin stood at the statue of a Gargoyle in the castle of Hogwarts. "Chocolate covered cockroach clusters." He muttered. The gargoyle leapt aside and he ascended the stairs to the Headmaster's office. Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk speaking with Mad Eye Moody. Raistlin inclined his head slightly to the two men, a classic Snape-like sneer on his lips as he threw a piece of metal on a chain upon the desk. Dumbledore started to reach out to touch it, but halted when he saw the symbol carve upon it, a skull with a serpent coming from its mouth. His eyes, usually glittering with senile-like happiness, were now dark with suspicion and fear. "You have killed him? He is truly dead?" "No one can live without a head, and the spell I used kills the soul as well as body. He is dead." Moody looked Raistlin up and down with both his good and his bad eyes. "The lads a might powerful, now ain't he." He growled. Raistlin's sneer dropped into a scowl. "I am no lad. My body may be young, but my mind is far more ancient than you could imagine." Raistlin's scowl deepened as he turned to Dumbledore. "I'll stay the rest of your school year to clean up the Death Eaters for you, but be warned, I will not now submit to any 'orders' or authoritarian commands from you. I'll leave as soon as I can, but that is not before the Death Eaters are taken care of apparently." The young mage turned on his heel and left with a swirl of his velvet cloak. Albus turned Voldemort's medallion in his hands. "He is a spirited one. I would watch out for him." Moody growled. Dumbledore merely nodded absent-mindedly. "Yes. that he is."  
  
Raistlin entered his own room. Classes would be resuming the next day after Easter break. Krista was curled up in one corner of the couch before the fire, asleep. Raistlin sat down beside her with a cup of his tea. His eyes were transfixed by the crackling fire while he drained the cup. He saw the fire dying down to embers, only to be built back up again to roaring flames. He put the empty cup down and curled up around Krista. His arms encircled her waist and his head rested against hers. This of course woke her up, for she had been waiting for him before falling asleep. "You're back." She smiled slightly, a quiet content smile. "Hmmm." He moaned into her hair an infrequent smile on his golden lips. They lay in each other's arms a moment before Raistlin whispered in Krista's ear. "Promise me something, dearling." "Anything." "Promise me we'll always be together." Krista's eyes softened as she smiled. "I promise, my dear Raistlin." Both of them, assured by the promise, fell asleep to the crackling of the fire and the beginnings of a light pattering rain upon the windows. 


	20. Shag Night and a Few Deep Thoughts

Chapter Twenty: Shag Night and a Few Deep Thoughts  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter anything. I am simple mutilating  
it. I also don't own Dragon Lance anything. I simply borrowed one  
character from it. I wrote this chapter on popular demand. As in one  
of my very small number of friends demanded something between her  
a.k.a. Talon and Sirius. yes, something more than what they already  
had, then this just exploded from that and you have this before you.  
It isn't overly detailed as I am a virgin and don't have personal  
experience. So deal with it.  
Oh yes, and I did actually hide a few small important details for  
later on in there somewhere. So you kind of have to at least skim  
through to find those. Muahahahahaha! I am very cruel. aren't I? *A  
chorus of small children answer in the affirmative.* Thank you.  
  
Remus stretched out on the couch in Severus' office. "You know you have a class in five minutes?" He inquired of the man sitting behind the desk by his feet. "Yes, yes. I know." The man muttered distractedly looking over the list of ingredients of the potion that his fifth year Gryffindor/Slytherin class would be working on in five minutes. "Do you want me to join the class today?" "If you want to, Remus, I'll have no objections." The tawny haired ex-werewolf grinned very wolfishly. He opened his mouth to make some witty remark to his lover when he heard the class begin to enter the room. "That would be them now." He muttered getting up from the couch. "Aren't Sirius and Talon using this room today for their lesson?" "Yes, so they are." Snape muttered as the two named people appeared in the doorway. "Dad." Talon greeted her father casually. Sirius just leaned against the doorway, attempting to ignore the scowl Snape was giving him. "Hey Remus." He muttered quietly. "Good morning Talon, Sirius." Remus yawned, he hadn't gotten much sleep last night, but then again, neither had Severus. "We better get in that class, Remus, if you're coming." "I think I will." Remus and Severus left and utter silence descended upon the classroom they had just entered. Sirius left the doorway and sat down on the desk. "We're working on a very special potion today, which is why I asked for us to use 'Daddy's' office." Talon had her back to Sirius and was watching the candles burning on the walls. It was bright and sunny out, but down in the dungeons candles were always needed. She turned as he started to set up and she helped him. Occasionally their hands would touch as they reached for the same ingredient. Soon neither one was paying all that much attention to the potion they were brewing. Talon's eyes would stray to Sirius to find more than once, him returning her glance. Talon moved to Sirius' side of the cauldron to get the vile of powdered worm root. When she turned around from picking it up, Sirius pushed her against the desk, knocking Snape's papers everywhere. Talon's arms and legs wrapped around Sirius as he picked her up and sat her on Snape's desk just beside a lit candle. The vile fell from her hand and smashed upon the stone floor. In the next room, Severus looked up from the paper he had been grading. Those two must be making a mess in there. They had better clean it all up afterwards. He thought irritably. I never occurred to him they might be doing something other than potion making. Talon reached down and grabbed the candle beside her. The tinkling of glass caused Severus to once again look up from the paper he was suppose to be grading. This time the glass had broken in his classroom. Neville had dropped his jar of whole caterpillars. The Potions teacher sighed exhaustedly, and with extreme and applaudable effort put on his classic scowl. "I suppose you do not have a second jar." He snapped as Neville hurried about trying to collect the fallen caterpillars. Neville swallowed hard. "N-no, P-professor." He stuttered. Snape growled in reply and walked towards the door to his office to fetch one of his own jars of caterpillars. He turned the doorknob and pulled the door open. He had shut the door behind him before he looked up at his desk. What he saw completely unnerved him. Sirius was on his knees while Talon whipped him with a leather, multi-pronged whip and poured wax on him. Somehow Sirius was also able to take the occasion nip at her while she did this. Slowly, quietly, Severus backed out of his office back into the classroom. He returned to his desk looking stricken. "Potter," His voice cracked. "Share your caterpillars with Longbottom." The whole class muttered quietly about what Snape must have seen to cause that look to be on his face while Remus merely smiled quietly. He knew exactly what his lover had seen in that office. His ears hadn't lost their wolf sharpness when he was cured of being a werewolf, and he had heard what was going on in that room. He had heard things no one else could have heard through the wall. Rekka lay on Fred's bed. It had been a long day. She was pleased that Blacktooth had brought her Voldemort's head. He had been killed by that Professor Majere a little before her plans, but it would still work out nicely. George joined her and his twin on the bed, which they had magicked to be bigger. "So, Rekka dear, have any plans or meetings with the squirrels tonight?" He inquired with seeming innocence. "Not tonight." She replied seeing through his talk. Fred rolled over on top of her, pinning her to the bed. "Well then George what do you say we have some fun?" He asked his twin, grinning down at her. George pretended to think about it for a few moments before grinning as well. "Definitely." Meanwhile in the fifth year, Gryffindor boys' dormitory, Ron, Hermione, and everyone's favorite Ravenclaw, Raven, were also 'having some fun', which was making Dean, Seamus, and Neville more than a little sick. However, Harry wasn't there tonight. He and Draco were up in the old, abandoned Music room again. The day back from Easter break is always a popular shag night, thought Dumbledore, sitting up in his office still twisting the dead Dark Lord's pendant between his thin fingers. Voldemort is dead, and all it took was one self-assured young mage from another planet. The thought was not comforting; in fact it was disturbing. Moody had warned him to get rid of the young black mage several times since Raistlin had turned up with the pendent, but how could Dumbledore send him away? He hadn't even called him here. The gods of his planet had brought him to this world to solve the problem of Voldemort. Dumbledore had nothing to do with it. Dumbledore put the medallion down on his desk and placed many spells upon it to keep it there. Then he went to bed. Severus lay looking up on his bed looking up at the ceiling. Remus was beside him in a ball facing the wall. Talon and Sirius hadn't seen him when he had entered his office earlier, but he had seen them and that was what was keeping him up. His daughter and his worst enemy were. he couldn't think about it. Sirius had to be at least twice if not three times her age. The more he thought about it, the less it disturbed him, which only disturbed him more. Shouldn't he be disturbed by them being together, but still he wasn't. Severus rolled over and wrapped his arms around Lupin. "Remus," he whispered in his lover's ear causing him to awaken. "Yes, Severus." Remus yawned. Severus nuzzled his lover's neck, as he knew Talon and Sirius must have been doing about now. Somehow that still didn't disturb him. Remus smiled his quiet smile at Snape and turned over, pulling him closer. The two melted into each other's arms while in the next room over Talon strip, lap danced for Sirius. 


	21. Announcing

Chapter Twenty-One: Announcing…  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I don't own Dragon Lance. I'd  
like to own Raistlin, Remus, and Sirius, but that doesn't look like  
that is happening anytime soon because neither Rowling nor Weis and  
Hickman have contacted me about purchasing rights *weeps*… The idea of  
Hogwarts having balls is not mine. It also belongs to Miss. Rowling.  
However, the idea of having a Spring Ball is mine, AND Voldemort's  
death by Raistlin's hands is mine as well. On with the fanfiction!  
  
Every student had seen the announcements by breakfast and every one of them had heard the news. Voldemort was dead, though no one knew how yet, and there was going to be a Spring Ball to celebrate. As the student body gathered in the Great Hall for breakfast, Dumbledore stood. Every student was in the hall. "My dear young ones, I am sure you've all by now heard the news that the Dark Lord Voldemort is dead…" He paused as people whispered and muttered a bit. After a moment he held up a hand for silence which came instantly. All hoped to hear how the Dark Lord had fallen. "I am sure you all are anxiously awaiting to hear how he happened to have been killed, but that will wait as yet. For the present know that he is dead, the guardian's will remain in case his Death Eaters, whom are still at large, attack, and there will be a ball in celebration in two weeks time." With that the Headmaster sat down and brooded in silence for the rest of the meal. McGonagall noticed this odd behavior in the Headmaster, but knew better than to comment. Raistlin however was no where to be seen, and many students were creating fantastical stories about their Defense Against Dark Arts teacher having been killed while killing He-who-even-now-must-not-be- named. It was however still only up to Remus, Sirius, Harry, and Dumbledore to speak the ex-Dark Lord's name. Soon the school was a flurry with students asking each other to the Ball, being let down, being accepted. Harry found Draco behind a statue on the fourth floor. There was no one around so he slipped behind it with his lover. "What do you want to do about the ball?" Harry asked. Draco looked up at the Gryffindor boy. "I don't know." He put his head to Harry's chest and wrapped his arms around his waist. "I just don't know, Harry. I don't want to go if it isn't with you, but how can we let them all know?" Harry thought a moment while holding the blonde boy close to him. "I think it is the best way to tell them, really. I mean that way it shows them not only that we have been together, but that inter-house relationships can work." Draco looked up at Harry. "But my father…" The Gryffindor boy silenced his lover with a gentle kiss. "I'll go talk to Dumbledore right now." With that Harry left his lover behind the statue and hurried to the statue of the gargoyle. "Sugar Quills." He said once reaching the statue. The gargoyle sprang to live and moved out of the way. Harry didn't wait for the stairs to take him up, but dashed up them. "Head Master!" He yelled as he through open the door to Dumbledore's office. He was met by Fawkes, but no Dumbledore. No! He has to be here the one time I need to talk to him! He just can't not be here! Harry thought desperately. He looked all around the large office, and only paused when a fist sized; blue glowing medallion caught his attention. It had the symbol of Voldemort, the ex Dark Lord, upon it. He felt it had to prove that Voldemort was dead. Before Harry could help himself he was reaching out towards the medallion. As his fingers brushed against the cold steel of it, the door flew open. "Harry don't!" Albus seemed to fly, he moved so swiftly. Harry's hand jerked back and the medallion began to glow with an eerie green light. "You have some of Voldemort in you, no matter what you wish. You must never touch this medallion for it contains his very life essence. I don't want him to come back again, or worse yet, you to become him." "Oh…" All was silent for a long moment, as Dumbledore placed the medallion in a casket and put it in his desk. "So what have you come to speak to me about, Harry?" Albus seemed his old cheerful self. "Well…" Harry forgot all about the Medallion. "Now that Voldemort is dead, I was wondering if I still have to stay at the Dursleys'? I mean can't I stay with Sirius?" Dumbledore thought a moment. "There is some other reason behind this as well, I assume?" Harry shuffled his feet. "Well… if I have someplace to stay that will accept not only me but…" "You want a place for the summer so that you and Draco can be together and away from his father?" Harry was amazed only a moment before remembering whom he was speaking too. "Yes, Headmaster." "Well then you'll need to ask Sirius because I don't know if he'll let Draco into his home…" Albus got up and walked over to a small silver device. The device began to whirl and whistle. Soon Krista, Raistlin, Sirius, Lupin, and Severus entered the room in their respective groups. "Sirius, Krista. You two are still at the Black Manor?" "Yes, Albus, and Remus has been living there with us as well." Came Krista's cold reply. "Whom else will be there with you this summer?" The group looked around in a bit of confusion. "What do you mean?" Sirius asked. "Well I assume you two will continue to live there and will continue to allow Remus to stay there, but what of Harry, Raistlin, and Severus?" The whole group looked taken aback by this startling announcement. "Well I will most likely return to my own world soon, probably after the school year is over. Krista is of course welcome to come with me." Came a whisper from the depths of Raistlin's black velvet hood. Krista smiled slightly aside to him. "I may leave. I haven't thought on it much." "Very well. What about Harry and Severus? And I believe I should add Talon as well." Remus looked at Severus. "Well we weren't sure about what we would do over the summer. If it is alright with Sirius I would like to stay there, but only if Severus could at least be seen about the place without getting attacked…" Remus was quiet, almost ashamed of his pronouncement, but Sirius smiled broadly. "Of course you and Severus can stay, Remus. As long as I see as little of him as possible and Talon can stay as well." Severus stiffened at the sly smirk on Sirius' face. Harry felt like he was getting way more information about these people than he would have ever wanted to have. "Sirius?" Harry felt he needed to get his godfather's permission and leave as quickly as possible before he was sick. "Can I stay with you this summer? Please don't make me go back to the Dursleys'." Sirius looked at his godson. "Of course you can stay with me. I figured that would be an understood." Now Sirius' smile was warm and friendly. Harry almost didn't want to ask his next question, especially with Severus there. Then he got an idea. "Um… could you all wait here a minute?" Harry bolted from the room and ran head long to the statue where he had last seen Draco. The Boy-Who- Lived prayed his lover that was still there, which of course he was. "Draco, you have to come with me. I can't tell them alone…" "What do you mean 'them'?" "Just come on, you'll see." The two boys sprinted back up to Headmaster Dumbledore's office. Neither one wanted to think about the fact that they were both missing classes for this and that would be a highly noticed event. The two burst into the office to utter silence. Harry gulped, as Draco utterly refused to meet anyone's eye. "Mr. Malfoy, what are you doing here?" Severus asked, returning to himself instantly. Draco blanched, but remained silent. He even went so far as to move to the other side of Harry in an attempt to hide from Snape behind the Gryffindor boy. "You see now?" Harry muttered. Draco only nodded. "Sirius… well this is certain not the way I had thought to tell anyone… I'm… well I'm gay." Harry floundered in his conviction of not that fact that he was gay, but that in his conviction of wanting to tell anyone. Too late now. Sirius didn't seem overly upset. "And Malfoy here is your boyfriend is that it? Or is he the girlfriend?" Sirius grinned. "Well he is welcome at our house because I know his father won't like this." Draco flushed at Sirius' poking fun. His eyes slid over to gage Professor Snape's reaction. "Well that certain explains a lot about all the tension between you two this year." Was all he said. Remus smiled. He was the only one that had noticed it wasn't hatred, but he hadn't thought the two were together. It had never smelt like hatred, more like lust, which indeed it had been. Krista and Raistlin left the room. Severus and Remus soon followed. Sirius looked at Harry and Draco, noticed they were holding hands. "When are you planning to tell everyone?" "Well if I can stay with you over the summer, at the Spring Ball because I dare not go home after my father finds out." Draco muttered from over Harry's shoulder. "Fair enough then. You two can both stay at the Black family Mansion for as long as you want." Sirius turned and left, Harry and Draco followed shortly, and Dumbledore was left standing beside Fawkes, petting his phoenix, forgotten. 


	22. The Spring Ball and a movie

Chapter Twenty-two: The Spring Ball and a movie?  
  
Disclaimer: We all know by now what I do and don't own. Also I don't  
own any of the songs in this chapter. I don't own "One". Alanis  
Morissette does. I don't own "Origin of Love", Hedwig and the Angry  
Inch do. I don't own "Kissed by a Rose" Seal does. I don't own  
"Science Fiction Double Feature" either, the Rocky Horror Picture Show  
does. Also I don't own the movie "Rocky Horror Picture Show". But go  
and watch it if you're still a virgin to that movie! Finally, I don't  
own "You got it going on" my uncle Dean's band The Velvet Mafia owns  
that one! I love you Uncle Dean! Alright enough of that. This chapter  
is only long because I included all, or most of, the lyrics of your  
reader rats. Also I'm sorry the about the mushy part, but it fit just  
too well to pass up. have fun!  
  
Ron was standing in the Gryffindor common room, very impatiently tapping his foot. He had gotten brand new dress robes for Christmas from his parents. These were maroon, but at least didn't make him look like a girl and didn't have frills or lace. Hermione and Raven came down the stairs from the girl's dressing room. Hermione in pale blue, Raven in dark purple, and the three left the room. Rekka was met by a Weasley twin on each arm, both in very dark almost black red robes. She was wearing a rich green of course. Talon was wearing her classic muggle bondage fashion clothing, only today it was a black dress instead of pants and a shirt, and was met by Sirius in his own new black dress robes, with certain bondage additions done by Talon. Krista wore black robes shot with swirls of silver while Raistlin wore his classic black velvet robes. Severus wore black robes with green accents while Remus wore the new brown dress robes that the Potions teacher had bought him. Harry was by far the most nervous person attending. He was wearing green dress robes with black accents and Draco was wearing black robes with red accents. The two boys went beautifully together. Harry and Draco entered the hall and sat down together, the house tables having been disposed off for the event. They were met with numerous stares and looks ranging from intermittent shock to outstanding horror to outraged or depressed disgust. However, when dinner was complete and the table cleared, Draco heard a song come on and pulled Harry up to dance. As the two boys danced, they seemed to forget about the stares, even though they only increased. "I am the biggest hypocrite. I've been undeniably jealous. I have been loud and pretentious. I have been utterly threatened. I've gotten candy for my self-interest, The sexy treadmill capitalist. Heaven forbid I be criticized. Heaven forbid I be ignored. I have abused my power forgive me. You mean we actually are all one, one one one one one one one. I've been out of reach and separatist. Heaven forbid average (whatever average means). I have compensated for my days of powerlessness. I have abused my so-called power forgive me. You mean we actually are all one, one one one one one one one. Did you just call her amazing? Surely we both can't be amazing! And give up my hard-earned status as fabulous freak of nature? I have abused my power forgive me. You mean we actually are all... one, one one one one one one one. Always looked good on paper, Sounded good in theory." The song ended and Draco planted a brief chaste kiss on Harry's cheek. Both boys found themselves blushing at all the people around them gasping and whispering. "I've had enough of this whispering." Draco said. He went up to where the band was playing and talked with the lead singer. Finally the singer nodded and Draco called for everyone's attention. "This is for my boyfriend, Harry Potter because I want you all to know that yes we're together and no we don't care what you think." The band started playing "You got it going on" and Draco picked up the lead vocals. "You got a face that could make an angel sigh. One shot of you could make the sickest junkie high. You got it goin on as anyone can easily see. I said you got it goin on and now I want it goin on around me. When you was still a little kid, you filled the local jail with men that tried to date you, but couldn't make the bail. You had it goin on and you were well worth doing time." Harry was so touched that Draco would sing for him at something as public as the ball that he missed several verses just watching the sway of Draco's hips and the flash of his eyes. (A.k.a. I couldn't quite make out what the next couple verses were saying.) "You turn a loser into a winner. You turn a good man into a sinner. You could take a wounded man and make him feel no pain. You could take a shrink and make him think he'd gone insane. You could make an honest politician throw an election. You could give a dying man a rock hard resurrection. Goin on, yeah yeah yeah. You got it goin and its goin full throttle. You got more goin on than any supermodel. You're the star of the show, even when you're not in it. You got more power than the house has senate. You make me hot even when you play it cool. You got it goin on over all these other fools. You got it goin on. You got it goin on. Anything that looks as good as you do just can't be wrong. You got it goin on. You got it goin on. You look so good I had to write you this song. You got it goin on. You got it goin on. You got it goin on. You got it goin on. You got it goin on. You got it goin on, but no one's gonna love you when your looks are gone." The music faded and Draco added an extra line to the song. "I'll still love you when your looks are gone." Draco got off the stage and was encircled in Harry's arms. The two kissed and one of the Ravenclaw boys nearby muttered to his date, "Its like a train wreck. You can't look away, or stop laughing." The two snickered and went to a different part of the room. Now as the band picked up "Kissed by a Rose", Harry sung quietly to Draco while they danced. "There used to be a graying tower alone on the sea. You became the light on the dark side of me. Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill. But did you know that when it snows, my eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen. Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grave. Ooh, The more I get of you Stranger it feels, yeah. And now that your rose is in bloom, A light hits the gloom on the grave. There is so much a man can tell you, So much he can say. You remain, My power, my pleasure, my pain. Baby, to me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny won't you tell me is that healthy, babe? But did you know, That when it snows, My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen. Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grave. Ooh, the more I get of you Stranger it feels, yeah. Now that your rose is in bloom. A light hits the gloom on the grave, I've been kissed by a rose on the grave, I've been kissed by a rose... And if I should fall, at all I've been kissed by a rose there is so much a man can tell you, So much he can say. You remain my power, my pleasure, my pain. To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny won't you tell me is that healthy, babe. But did you know, That when it snows, My eyes become large and, The light that you shine can be seen. Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grave. Ooh, the more I get of you Stranger it feels, yeah Now that your rose is in bloom, A light hits the gloom on the grave. Yes I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grave. Ooh, the more I get of you Stranger it feels, yeah. Now that your rose is in bloom. A light hits the gloom on the grave. Now that your rose is in bloom. A light hits the gloom on the grave."  
Talon had stepped up to request a song of her own, which she sang the lead to because she loved the song. "When the earth was still flat and clouds made of fire and mountains stretched up to the sky sometimes higher, folks roamed the earth like big rolling kegs. They had two sets of arms. They had two sets of legs. They had two faces peering out of one giant head. So they could watch all around them as they talked; while they read. And they never knew nothing of love. It was before the origin of love. The origin of love. And there were three sexes then, one that looked like two men glued up back to back called the children of the sun. And similar in shape and girth was the children of the earth. They looked like two girls rolled up in one. And the children of the moon were like a fork stuck on a spoon. They were part sun, part earth, part daughter, part son. The origin of love. Now the gods grew quite scared of our strength and defiance, and Thor said "I'm gonna kill them all with my hammer like I killed the giants." But the Zeus said "No! You better let me use my lightning like scissors. Like I cut the legs off the whales, dinosaurs into lizards." Then he grabbed up some bolts and he let out a laugh. He said "I'll split them right down the middle. Gonna cut them right up in half." And the storm clouds gathered above into great balls of fire. And then fire shot down from the sky in bolts like shining blades of a knife, and it ripped right through the flesh of the children of the sun and the moon and the earth. And some Indian god sewed the wound up into a hole. Pulled it 'round to our bellies to remind us the price we pay. And Osiris and the gods of the Nile gathered up a big storm to blow a hurricane to scatter us away in a flood of wind and rain and a sea of tidal waves to wash us all away. And if we don't behave, they'll cut us down again. We'll be hopping around on one foot and looking through one eye. Last time I saw you we just split in two. You was looking at me; I was looking at you. You had a way so familiar, but I could not recognize 'cause you had blood in your face and I had blood in my eyes. But I could swear by your expression that the pain down in your soul was the same as the one down in mine. That's the pain that cuts a straight line down through the heart. We call it love. We wrapped our arms around each other, tried to shove ourselves back together, we were making love, making love. It was a cold dark evening such a long time ago, when by the mighty hand of Jove. It was a sad story how we became lonely two-legged creatures. It's the story, the origin of love. That's the origin of love." Sirius handed her down from the stage and whispered in her ear. The two were seen sneaking off to a more private room.  
The rest of the night was mostly uneventful. Pairs wandered off to more private settings for. private conversation. Yeah right. The last song to grace the Hogwarts dance floor was "Science Fiction Double Feature" which was made at the request of some anonymous Slytherin sixth year. "Michael Rennie was ill The Day the Earth Stood Still, but he told us where we stand. And Flash Gordon was there in silver underwear, Claude Rains was the Invisible Man. Then something went wrong for Fay Wray and King Kong. They got caught in a celluloid jam. Then at a deadly pace It Came From...Outer Space. And this is how the message ran: Science fiction, double feature. Doctor X will build a creature. See androids fighting Brad and Janet. Anne Francis stars in Forbidden Planet. Wuh uh uh oh o-o-oh! At the late night, double feature, picture show. I knew Leo G. Carrol was over a barrel when Tarantula took to the hills. And I really got hot when I saw Jeanette Scott fight a triffid that spits poison and kills. Dana Andrews said Prunes gave him the runes and passing them used lots of skills. But When Worlds Collide, said George Pal to his bride, "I'm gonna give you some terrible thrills," like a... Science fiction, double feature. Doctor X will build a creature. See androids fighting Brad and Janet. Anne Francis stars in Forbidden Planet. Wuh uh uh oh o-o-oh! At the late night, double feature, picture show. I wanna go! Wuh oh o-o-oh! To the late night, double feature, picture show. By RKO, Wuh oh o-o-o! To the late night, double feature, picture show. In the back row, Oh oh o-o-oh! To the late night, double feature, picture show!" For those parties remaining, the movie Rocky Horror Picture Show was then projected onto one of the walls of the hall and everyone enjoyed the delightful movie. 


	23. Lay Its Blood So Lovingly across a Facel...

Chapter Twenty-three: Lay Its Blood So Lovingly across a Faceless Mere  
  
Disclaimer: We all know what I don't own. the title of this chapter  
is actually a line from the song "A Rose for the Dead" by Theatre of  
Tragedy.and there are several lines from Theatre of Tragedy spread  
through out the chapter. In fact they make up most of the chapter.  
They just seemed to fit the context. So I don't own most of this  
chapter. because most of it is lyrics and such that as far as I know  
are owned by Theatre of Tragedy. These lyrics come from the songs  
"And When He Falleth"(song and dialogue), "A Rose for the Dead", and  
"As the Shadows Dance". I also don't own the Ninth Gate nor the  
music from it.  
  
As the Spring Ball at Hogwarts had commenced, Lucius Malfoy, unknowing of his son's love at yet, was plotting revenge upon the Headmaster, Dumbledore. He felt none other could have been responsible for his beloved Lord Voldemort's death. Several days after the ball, Lucius had of course heard of his son's miscreant liaison. It was one of the Hogsmeade visits, and Lucius planned to deal with his son on the way to his cold bloodied dealings with Dumbledore. The chill April rain washed away all possibility of warmth for the students. Harry and Draco were huddled in an alley with several butterbeers. All they wanted was to be left alone and they couldn't get that in the Three Broom Sticks. So they had got the butterbeer and found solace with each other down the alley. Draco threw another bottle to the ground, and began to mutter. "Wherefore is here loneliness? Infinite hollowness in which my thoughts echo. To the shadows I whisper - with the shadows I waltz . Bear me; I am not the plague, although nightclad death ... mayhap?! Dance no longer with the shadows - dance no longer with the dead in the graveyard. Dance with me the Mephisto waltz. Wedlock between day and night - offer me relief from the sun's rays." Harry looked at Draco but saw only an angst-wrought expression. A Howler had come with breakfast from his father today and it had cut Draco like a knife. Now through the gathering gloom and the heavy sheets of sheer rain a figure cut its way to the boys. A figure draped in the black cloak and mask of a Deatheater with only a few locks of long blonde hair peeking out from the hood to give away the figure's identity. Lucius came upon his son and the Boy-Who-Lived silently, but Draco still know he was there. As the figure seemed to coalesce from the driving rain and misty gloom, Draco looked up. "Hello father." He shakily pushed himself away from the wall. "You're no son of mine." Came the reply, which was colder than the wind or rain, and came from a heart of icy stone. Harry leaned again the wall, unsure if he should interfere or not.  
Draco pointed to the cross around his father's throat. "That cross you wear around your neck; is it only a decoration, or are you a true Christian believer?" The reply came from the depths of the hood. "Yes, I believe - truly." Draco's voice took on such conviction, that Harry became frightened of what he might do. "Then I want you to remove it at once! - and never to wear it again!" Lucius removed his hood. His grey eyes narrowing alarmingly. "I will wear it when and where I like, boy." "You worship the Dark Lord. You have no right to wear it." He paused only a moment remembering a dialogue so familiar that it rankled in his soul for him to use now. "Do you know how a falcon is trained my father? Her eyes are sown shut. Blinded temporarily she suffers the whims of her God patiently, until her will is submerged and she learns to serve - as your God taught and blinded you with crosses." The cross fell from the Deatheater's numb fingers. "It simply appears to me to be discourteous to... to wear the symbol of a deity long dead." He muttered. "My ancestors tried to find it. And to open the door that separates us from our Creator." Draco felt he had only to keep his father lost in the ancient dialogue for the perfect moment to arise. "But you need no doors to find God. If you believe..." "Believe?!" Lucius scoffed. "If you believe you are gullible. Can you look around this world and believe in the goodness of a god who rules it? Famine, Pestilence, War, Disease and Death! They rule this world." Now Draco felt compelled to say the next line. Not only to keep his father's mind lost in it, but also because he felt it were more true to him now than ever before. "There is also love and life and hope." "Very little hope I assure you." Came the expected reply. "No. If a god of love and life ever did exist... he is long since dead. Someone... something rules in his place." This was it. Draco lunged at his father will all the strength his fifteen-year-old body could muster. Harry couldn't bring himself to stop the fight, but also couldn't help Draco. Before long the boy had over- powered his grieved father. The wound, inflicted by a broken butterbeer bottle, was mortal. However, as Lucius lay there dying slowly, his life's blood gently mixing with the rain, music drifted across the air from one of the houses. A melancholy symphony of dreary methodology flowed through the music that Harry recognized as the Vocalise from the muggle movie the Ninth Gate. "Be my kin free from vernal sin; bridle the thoughts of thy Master." Draco whispered. "Men are dementéd - blindfoldéd by light and nourished as weeds in their well-groomed girths." Came the whispered reply from his father. The whisper continued, his voice growing hoarse. "The quality of mercy and absolution, from whence come such qualities? A masque of this to fashion for myself. Build yourself a mirror son in which solely the wanton images of thy desire appear." Draco closed his eyes. "'Tis the Divine Tragedy. The fool and the mocking court. Yet for our blunders. Earth bears no balm for our mistakes. We hold the Earth from Hell today, but what will tomorrow bring?" He whispered, tears slipping from beneath his long lashes. He held no love for his father, but he felt the closeness of what he said with all his soul. "The sweet music in the ear - albeit, daresay I, the lullaby of an ever so dark sleep now descends upon you. My father, likest thou what emergeth yon the distant?" He asked. Lucius' flesh was beginning to grow cold in the driving rain that had soaked the two boys and the dying man. His blood was almost run out. "Lord of carnage," He whispered with his last breath before death took him. Draco and Harry never knew what he had meant or to whom he had referred. "One funeral maketh many." muttered Harry darkly gazing down upon the dead man. "Give praise for the blood he bled." Draco whispered. "Grant a rose for the dead, a rose for the dead. He was enraptur'd by the timeless beauty of the shadow sphere." Despite the rain and nearness of the two boys, a vulture landed upon the body. "Make this cherish'd feast last but until the new dawn ascendeth." The boys were startled by the voice from behind them. Whirling around they saw Professor Raistlin Majere standing behind them in the alley. He sighed deeply. "You two should never have been faced with something like this so young, but you harkened to the lure of the night." He turned to Lucius' dead form. "Clothe thee in night, and in its face, behold! Pray, ne'er come hither daylight. Velvet darkness, thee we ourselves bestow. May thee wane to dust and misery in the velvet flight." Draco turned and looked upon his father's blank and staring eyes one last time. "Shadow of annoyance ne'er come-hither again!" He cried before turning defiantly and marching from the alley toward Hogwarts. "And when He falleth, He falleth like Lucifer, ne'er to ascend again..." Harry muttered before running after Draco. Raistlin watched them go, his gold eyes gleaming eerily in the gloom. A glint of silver caught his eye. Half buried in the mud by the rain, Raistlin found a silver cross. He looked back at Lucius and shook his head, causing a cascade of water to fall from the drenched velvet hood. He placed the cross in Lucius' hand, and changed the scene only so much that it no longer seemed the boys were at fault. When he left, a missive was clutched in the dead man's hand with the cross. It read, "And when He falleth, He falleth like Lucifer, ne'er to ascend again... Dance no longer with the shadows - dance no longer with the dead in the graveyard. Dance with me the Mephisto waltz. Wedlock 'twixt day and night - offer me relief from the sun's rays. No more shall I be the Shadow of Annoyance." A wafting scent of life and death mingled from the pouches upon Raistlin's person. Drifting through the chill air was the scent of rose petals and other deadly spell components. As he left the alley he was nothing more than a pacing point in the rain-filled gloom, a point of black on midnight. No noise came from his gait as he wandered through the mud and rain, his staff leaving small holes in the mud to be instantly filled with rainwater. He did not use his staff to light his way, but three constellations shone more brightly upon him than they ever had in the history of this planet. The constellations shone down upon him, making Raistlin a hole in their light. A glint of hidden gold came from the hood, as he lifted his golden hand to pull away the deep hood. His face with its seemingly metallic golden glow lifted up to the sky. His pure snowy hair was drenched and clung to his face and neck. His eyes, touched off with their hourglass pupils, burst into a fierce molten gold fire as he watched the stars. His eyes that saw all about him old, dying, dead filled with only hatred and remorse. Let me at least take Krista with me, he prayed to them. It seemed they listened. Krista approached him from the gloom. "We have to leave now, if you are coming." He whispered. She nodded, and the two figures vanished. No one ever found out what happened to them, but the rooms that Raistlin had stayed in at the castle were forever filled with the sent of rose petals and death. These scents stifled any that entered the room. They surrounded the senses and haunted with a glint of gold.  
  
Author's Note: This is not the end of the story. I have a few other subplots to wrap up. 


	24. Something Worth Fighting For

Chapter Twenty-four: Something Worth Fighting For  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I don't own Dragon Lance, even  
though there is no more of that in this fanfiction I believe. Also I  
don't own the songs "My December" by Linkin Park and "Sound the Bugle"  
by Bryan Adams from the movie Spirit (the Disney stallion movie). I  
used the lyrics of those songs because, like the last chapter, they  
fit so well. And yet again this is not the end! Please come and check  
again. thank you.  
  
Severus Snape, ex-Deatheater spy, Professor of Potions at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, sat at his desk in the dank and dusty dungeons lost in thought. Later he could not have told you what he was thinking about. The door leading to his bedroom creaked open. "Are you alright, Severus?" Came a gently concerned question from his ex-werewolf lover. "Did you realize Remus, we both use to be part of something that was a social taboo in its own right. I am an ex-Deatheater; you're an ex- werewolf. Both of us have fled something unheard of to retreat from, neither of us untainted by it, neither of us truly free of it." Remus was use to Severus' dark moods, but this was worse than usual. A single tear slipped unnoticed down the Deatheater's sun-deprived skin. "Sound the bugle now." He whispered. "Play it just for me. As the seasons change remember how I used to be. Now I can't go on. I can't even start. I've got nothing left, just an empty heart." Remus looked worried as he wrapped his arms around the thin man. "You have me, Severus. You'll always have me." The door to the Potions teacher's office was thrown open and three formidable Deatheaters entered, wands raised. "You're coming with us, Traitor. You and your little wolf friend here are going to see answer for your crimes." The two men at the desk had no time to react before they were bound separately with magical ropes. Severus was as one in a dream. His voice was monotone while Remus fought with all his strength. "I'm a soldier, wounded so I must give up the fight. There's nothing more for me. Lead me away. of leave me lying here. So sound the bugle now. Tell them I don't care. There's not a road I know that leads to anywhere. Without a light I fear that I will stumble in the dark, lay right down, decide not to go no." He did stumble then, but more it seemed from a weariness of the soul than of anything else. Still Remus fought, but Severus was led away after leaving a note for his daughter that read, "Be the shining star that I know you can be for good or evil. I will not see you again in this world, but I know you are my daughter." That was the first time he had ever consented to her that she was his daughter. That he cared for her, as a father should for his daughter.  
  
As the Deatheater's led them away a last wintry wind whipped through the rain-laden air. The wind was one that froze the blood and chilled the bone; a true December messenger none lessened by being late. Remus had stopped fighting now. There was nothing he could as his eyes followed Snape. "This is my December. This is my time of the year. This is all so clear. This is my snow-covered home. This is my December. This is me alone." He whispered more to himself than to Severus or anyone else, but his lover heard him. "I just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I've missed. I gave it all away so long ago." They had been transported to a prison room. Bellatrix LeStrange removed her mask. "You are a traitor to the Order, Severus Snape, and now you must pay. You will pay with the blood of your own body and the body of your wolf lover." Bellatrix raised her own wand and cast the Cruciatus Curse herself. Remus' body writhed in more agony and pain than the night Severus had freed him of his werewolf bite. Through the mists of pain, he heard Severus. "And I just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed. And I take back all the things I said to make you feel like that. This is my December. These are my snow-covered dreams. This is me pretending. This is all I need." Severus knew how to end Remus' torment and his life. All he had to do was admit to himself being a traitor and gently accept the death and pain unto himself. He was about to speak the words fore he couldn't watch Remus suffer anymore, when from on high in his soul, from somewhere in the distance, he heard a voice. It was Remus' voice that called from soul to soul. "Remember who you are. If you lose yourself, your courage soon will follow. So be strong tonight. Remember who you are. You're a soldier now, fighting in a battle to be free once more." Severus hadn't realized Remus was dead. He hadn't noticed Bellatrix had ceased the Cruciatus Curse. "Do you admit, Traitor?" she spat the words at him, but Severus looked up at her with renewed strength in his eyes. "I. I'm." "Yes?" she seemed eager and impatient at the same time. "I'm a soldier." He muttered, then amazement left behind a strong conviction. He lifted his eyes to her and cried defiantly. "I'm a soldier now, fighting in a battle to be free once more. And that's worth fighting for! That's worth fighting for!"  
  
A nameless, faceless Deatheater was commanded to kill the traitor Severus Snape. Nothing more was deserving for a traitor. For once in his life, Severus didn't feel hatred toward these people. In the end, it wasn't the Deatheater that killed him. Severus was face to face not with some pitiful human, but with Death himself, nothing less could have freed him from his bondage in life. At the end, he saw an angel of black leaning over him as the Cruciatus Curse shot through his body like lightning. His screams of pain stopped coming as he stared with first horror and then transfixed hope and joy into a blinding light through which came at a gallop a wolf. The wolf was a tawny creature with graying patches that was so familiar to him. He heard Remus whisper in his ear. "It will be alright. The pain will ease soon. Come to me Severus. Come and be with me." The ex- Deatheater wept openly as he held out his hand, the Cruciatus Curse falling from his body like so much water. "This is my December. This is my time of the year. This is my December. This is all so clear. I'd give it all away just to have somewhere to go to. I gave it all away to have someone to come home to." 


	25. Break Down the Door

Chapter Twenty-five: Break Down the Door  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I don't own the lyric from  
"Sound the bugle" that I slipped in here, and I don't own the Cowboy  
Bebop song "Gotta Knock a little Harder" from the movie. So there!!!  
Yet again THIS IS NOT THE END!!! I'LL TELL YOU WHEN THE END HAS BEEN  
REACED!!! Thank you.  
  
Talon stood beside her father's desk in his office. She had heard something, but the door had been locked. When she tried it a few minutes ago, she had found the door open and signs of a fight evidenced about the office. She now stood beside her father's desk, a piece of paper in her hand, trembling. The note was from her father and read, "Be the shining star that I know you can be for good or evil. I will not see you again in this world, but I know you are my daughter." Talon felt her throat constrict. Sirius had gone to tell Dumbledore what had happened, and walked in to find the girl still standing where he had left her with the note in hand. "Talon?" he asked concern masking his fear over what she might do. "Happiness is just a word to me, and it might have meant a thing or two, if I'd known the difference. Emptiness, a lonely parody, and my life, another smoking gun. a sign of my indifference." Her voice was soft and filled with malice. She lifted her eyes to see a white squirrel standing outside gazing up at the moon. She climbed out the window. "You squirrel!" She cried. Blacktooth whirled around and chattered his teeth at the girl. "Do you know those who took Severus Snape this night?" "Why of course I do. Bellatrix LeStrange the escaped Deatheater did and none other." "You're one of the Remwefavson tribe, aren't you?" "Chief Starbuck Blacktooth at your service." He bowed. "You serve the Dark Lady Doyle, the student Rekka Doyle?" Starbuck nodded wondering where this might lead. "Kill her, serve me, and I will grant you and your tribe whatever you seek." "What is your name?" Blacktooth clattered his black teeth in pleasure at the prospect. "Andrea Talon Snape-Black." She said proudly, taking Sirius by surprise with her pronouncement of his own name in combination with hers. "Well then, Mrs. Snape-Black. You do away with the Deatheaters of Voldemort and I'll do away with Doyle."  
  
"Always keeping safe inside, where no one ever had a chance to penetrate a break in. Let me tell you some have tried, but I would slam the door so tight. that they could never get in." Talon watched Blacktooth disappear into a dark window and heard screams from within. Then she cast a spell to take herself to her father; Sirius came with her still unsure what was happening. "What do you plan, Talon? To simply avenge your father or take his ex-master's place on the throne of Darkness?" "Both," Came the cold reply. Severus lay dead upon the floor before a nameless, faceless Deatheater when the two arrived. Bellatrix was standing on a raised stair laughing cruelly. "Kept my cool under lock and key and I never shed a tear. Another sign of my condition." Talon whispered, then she stood and screamed. "Fear of love or bitter vanity that kept me on the run. the main events at my confession, but no longer. I kept a chain upon my door that would shake the shame of Cain into a blind submission. The burning ghost without a name was calling all the same, but I wouldn't listen." She raised her wand and pointed it at the Deatheater's heart. Her father's killer dropped dead without so much as a sound echoing from his lips. "The longer I'd stall," Another Deatheater fell to Talon's wand. "The further I'd crawl." And another fell. "The further I'd crawl," and another, "The harder I'd fall." And another fell. "I was crawling into the fire." And another fell. "The more that I saw," another, "The further I'd fall," another, "The further I'd fall," another, "The lower I'd crawl," another, "I kept falling into the fire," another, "Into the fire," another, "Into the fire," and another Deatheater fell to her deadly spell of tragedy woven hatred.  
  
Tears welled up in Talon's eyes as she pointed her wand at the last remaining Deatheater, Bellatrix LeStrange. "Suddenly it occurred to me. the reason for the run and hide had totaled my existence. Everything left on the other side could never be much worse than this, but could I go the distance? My father was my key you bitch, and now he's dead. Because of him I faced the door and all my shame, tearing off each piece of chain until they all were broken. But now no matter how I try, the other side is licked so tight that door. it won't open. I gave it all that I got, for my father and for his lover Remus and for my lover Sirius and I stared to knock. I shouted for someone to open the lock. I just got to get through the door." Talon seemed over-taken by the same monotonous calm that had grasped her father when he was bound for his death. "And the more I knocked," A jolt of the Cruciatus Curse shot from Talon's wand licking across Bellatrix's back. "And the more I knocked, the hotter I got." The jolt was followed by another and another as the curse submerged the Deatheater's body in crashing tidal waves of pain. "The hotter I got, the harder I'd knock. I just got to break through the door." Bellatrix was washed in a sea of agony. "Got to knock a little harder. Got to knock a little harder. Got to knock a little harder; break through the door. Avada Kedavra." Bellatrix fell dead without a sound. The last of Lord Voldemort's true Deatheaters was dead.  
  
Sirius looked at Talon. "You've learned well, but what do you plan to do now that you've killed them all?" Talon didn't seem to hear. She was looking at her father's dead body. "I'm a soldier now, fighting in a battle to be free once more. And that's worth fighting for! That's worth fighting for." She fell silent after unwittingly repeating the words that had condemned Severus to death. "I will become the new Dark Lady, and build a new army in their place. Stay with me Sirius. Please?" Sirius wrapped his arms around Talon. "Always." He promised. Thus The new Dark Lord got her first follower. 


	26. The song will be over and so will you an...

Chapter Twenty-six: The Song will be over and so will you and me. The Song.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I don't own the song "The  
Singer" by Jump Little Children. again it fit so well.This is not the  
end. I'm not done yet. Please come again.  
  
Harry and Draco sat in the Gryffindor common room. Gryffindor had been only house to accept them without complain and that suited the couple perfectly. Rekka, Fred, and George were having a snog-fest on one of the couches while Ron, Hermione, and Raven were mirrored this on the other side of the room. Harry and Draco were curled up together on a large chair before the fire. Neville Longbottom was curled up in a corner near where Harry and Draco sat. No one else was in the common room because it was so late. Draco stared blankly into the fire, lost in the flames, while Harry held him close. The blonde boy was once again in that night stormy night where he had killed his father, and Professor Raistlin and Krista had disappeared. No one had ventured near their rooms once it was found out they were gone. The smell of roses and death lingered in the room, strangling the breath from any that tried to enter unless they were the single house elf that had served Raistlin. Now Draco saw again and again those gray eyes, glazed over with death, staring up at him. They had haunted his sleep, causing him to be unable to sleep anywhere but in Harry's arms fore only there did the dreams cease for a time. Finally, Neville stood up, drawing only two of the pairs of eyes in the room to him, a green pair and a gray one. He began to sing softly, neither knowing what he said, but bother longing for him to never stop. However when he did, Draco began to whisper, "The singer steps forward. He's not a tour-sung hero. He's not the embodiment of a soul brother. The unassuming troubadour sings to himself softly and not a word escapes his lips. They don't even try. His words would rather stay with him as long as possible, but his melody is for me. and for you."  
  
As the last word fell from Draco's lips like a scattering of rain from a tree branch on the wind, the window was thrown open sending a freezing blast of wintry air washing over everyone in the room. The snogging parties finally looked up. "Blacktooth, this had better be important." Rekka cried. "Oh, it is." Chattered the huge albino squirrel that had entered through the window. He was quickly followed by two dozen more creatures like himself. "We have found a new Dark Lady, Ms. Doyle. One who already has taken the Ex-Lord Voldemort's place, and plans to give us the ability to use magic." Starbuck's eyes flared. "We won't be your slave." His machete whistled as it spiraled through the air, and Rekka's head rolled to the floor, her long hair being bathed in her own blood. The twins fell next for they tried to fight the squirrels after Rekka had died. Following them where Ron, Hermione, and Raven whom had tried to alert the rest of the house to the squirrels. However, Harry, Draco, and Neville did nothing to help or hinder the squirrels. "We can't kill them, sir. They've done nothing." "Take them to the new Dark Lady, Black Snape." Came the command with Talon's new last name swapped to sound more formidable. The three boys were led away quietly without fight, and were taken to the self-same place Severus and Remus had been taken. As they walked to a place where they could be transported, Harry spoke to music only and Draco could hear. "It's a memory of mine that I'm watching for a moment. I'm distracted just a bit by something less important. I'm here for the part of the day that I crave. I have caffeine in my system makes me feel brave. The chill in the air is exactly what I want and with the sun on my face and my eyes tightly shut. It's important for me to remember these things. It's important for me to remember these things. I'm pretending we're in Prague picking sodas by the square, and the clock brought the masses to the ceremony there. Every hour little puppet spun around the clock face; each figure represents one of the human race. And somehow we were always on time for the show. We'd arrive to the chaos of the people right below those large chiming bells that had a song to sing. It's important for me to remember these things."  
  
The boys found themselves standing in the hall just as Bellatrix fell and Sirius promised never to leave Talon's side. They arrived just as the new Dark Lady, Talon Black Snape, got her first follower. She turned to the group now standing before her. "So, is she dead, Chief Blacktooth?" "Yes, milady." Chattered the squirrel his black teeth no more than a blur. "These three did nothing, neither help nor hinder. We felt you might have need of them." "Indeed." Talon thought over this a moment. She did need followers now that she had killed the last of Voldemort's niche. Her eyes rested on each boy in turn. "Which of you will come with me? Which of you will serve me until death? Which of you will kill innocents and murder? Which of you will join with the new Dark Lord?" She asked, slowly spelling out what she wanted to know. For the first time in his life Neville wasn't afraid. "I will." He said, his voice clear and strong. Talon smiled with a vicious light. "I will serve you lady. I will serve the Dark Lady." Neville came to kneel before her feet. "Good, good." She whispered. "Arise with my blessing." Neville did as he was told came stood on the other side of her, her left side, while Sirius stood on her right. She turned her eyes to Harry and Draco questioningly. Instead of answering directly, Draco turned to Harry. "I prefer to be along when you're not around. Sometimes when I speak, I can't stand the sound of the voice, this great big destructive machine that takes too much time to say what it means. They tell me that my father is sick once again with the plague that has decimated many old men. I settle once more into the long sad dread that reminds me that all loved ones soon will be dead. This is why I spend so much time making love to you. In your arms I was searching for things that were true. This is why I spend so much time making love to you. In your arms I was searching for things that were true. Absinthe and sex, black garters, cheap wine, a hotel in Prague, a moment in time. We were hungry and scary and so much in love. We laugh with each other as we push and we shove." Talon smiled, she knew what Draco meant to do. "And the singer keeps singing and the singer keeps singing and the singer keeps singing. Keep singing singer." She whispered urging him on.  
  
Harry's eyes were fixed on the ground while Draco watched him hopefully. "That was the first time I really caught your eye in the small Italian shop with the coffee that you like. And when our eyes met I couldn't look away. My mouth opened to speak, but there wasn't much to say. I was frozen, transfixed, by the way that you looked, how you grabbed me and pulled me into a small nook, where we kissed like we had never tasted lips before and I still wanted more. I still want more. I'm frightened of what these words might bring, but it's important for me to remember these things. I'm frightened of what these words might bring, but it's important for me to remember these things." Harry's voice started out soft but gained in strength. He looked up at Draco as the blonde boy spoke again. "The singer steps forward. He's not a tour-sung hero. He's not the embodiment of a soul brother. The unassuming troubadour sings to himself softly and not a word escapes his lips. They don't even try. His words would rather stay with him as long as possible, but his melody is for me. and for you. You're too far away for this to make sense. I feel in my heart every mile of distance. I don't want him to stop because I know what that means. The song will be over and so will you and me. The song will be over and so will you and me. The song. I will serve you Lady Black Snape. My family was meant to serve the current Dark Lord, and I will serve you as the Malfoy's have served for a hundred generations." Talon's grin became almost vicious in it smooth beauty. "Wonderful. I was hoping you might see the light. or more darkness." A quite smile placated Harry's lips. "I cannot serve you, Dark Lady. You'll only perpetuate the senseless killings that claimed my family. You will fall even as Voldemort did. Every empire that rises will fall into ruin." Talon nodded the smile still on her lips. "Draco kill him." Emotionless, Draco raised his wand. Harry stared directly into his eyes. "The song will be over and so will you and me. The Song will be over and so will you and me. The song." "Avada Kedavra." The song was over.  
  
AN: This however is the end. Stay tuned for a special surprise alternative ending. this alternative ending is a happy comedy that I wrote a long time ago. it is assuming that Harry and Draco didn't let themselves be known. Also that Talon didn't become the new Dark Lord. you'll see why..  
  
Last Chapter: The Madness Escalates.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter anything. I don't own Dragon  
Lance anything. Aren't we all getting a little tired of this  
repetition? I know I am, that is why this is the last chapter. The end  
of this chapter is based on a joke by the stand-up comedian, Louis  
Black (I hope I spelled his name correctly). It is the whole Starbucks  
thing minus the squirrel. So Yeah. Also for one of the very random  
lines credit to Bill. Love you and thanks for letting me use your  
reaction to Draco's Dream from Chapter Five. Also credit of the  
squirrels to Maryssa/Rekka. Also also credit for Raven's lines near  
the end to Robin/Raven, of course! I think and hope that is it. so  
yes, I actually wrote this chapter right after chapter five. Hehe. Fun  
fun.  
  
The year was finally ending. Harry felt profound sadness over this very fact. Not only would have to go to back to the Dursley's for the summer, but he wouldn't see Draco again until school started again. He didn't mind the Dursley's that much, but not seeing Draco for more than a day ripped his heart from his chest. Little did Harry know, but that his secret lover was thinking the same things. I can't leave him with those muggles all summer. I cannot do that to Harry, but my father would never let him stay with us. He would never let me even see Harry in my life, if he had his way about things. The blonde haired Slytherin shook his head with indecision as all the houses took their seats. He didn't want to be away from Harry all summer, but how could he see him? Draco banished these thoughts as Professor Dumbledore rose to his feet. "Another year has simply flown by us." He clasped his hand before him. "I deeply regret its passing, but am sure you are all looking forward to a fun-filled summer before returning again to these halls. For those seventh years, which are not returning, we bid you farewell and a prosperous ends. Perhaps a few of you will return as new guardian recruits. Well, with that, let us begin our end of year festivities. This year we have a tie for the house cup. A tie between Slytherin and Gryffindor. Thus we turn to the Quidditch Cup, and thus the winner is Gryffindor by twenty points." The Headmaster clapped his hands and the proper décor appeared about the Great Hall. All too soon for the two lovers, the feast was near over. Students were pushing their plates of desert away.  
  
Suddenly Draco leapt from his seat and made his way toward the main doors. Harry was quick to follow, thinking he meant to leave without a goodbye tumble. The two met just before the door. The two just stood there for several moments. All eyes turned to them, thinking perhaps that a fight would ensue. Suddenly neither could take the secrecy any longer. Neither could take the hiding of their love. Harry started to discretely reach his hand to Draco. The gray eyes gazed from the hand to the emerald green pair before them. He took a step closer to the Boy-Who-Lived. The whole hall gasped in unison. Everyone seemed to know that a fight was about to happen, but this gasp of anticipation was followed by a thick blanket of astonished silence as Harry and Draco embraced each other. Soon everyone knew that they weren't only embracing. The two boys were oblivious to all about them as their lips clasped together. Passion drove them almost beyond public decency, as Harry pinned Draco to the wall beside the doors. Draco wrapped his legs around his lover's waist much to the shock and horror of the students and teachers. Dumbledore seemed to be the only person unaffected by this immodest display of lustful passion. As the two ex-enemies continued to cling to each other, a thin, shrilly-piping voice rose from the midst of the Ravenclaw table. Everyone in the hall distinctly heard the words. "It's like a train wreck. You just cannot look away, or stop laughing.", accompanied by a chuckle. After this statement cleared the air, Rekka stood up from the Gryffindor table and blew a shrill whistle. Fred and George grabbed her rather improperly and forced her onto the table. Each one was taking turns shaving her ungodly long hair, and having the most wrong and thrilling time doing it (left free for personal interpretation), when total chaos came to the Great Hall at Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft.  
  
Through the window, in response to the shrill whistle from Rekka, came a flood of the four-foot tall Ravenous Machete-Wielding Flying Albino Vampyre Squirrels of the North. The Remwefavson tribe, led by their infamous chieftain, Star Buck Blacktooth, began to decimate the terrified students. Convinced that Hermione and her mass-armada of spells wasn't enough to protect his dear Raven, Ron leapt between Star Buck himself and his transfer student. In doing this he had shoved Hermione onto the waiting machete of the nearest four-foot tall flying squirrel, which chattered its foam-flecked teeth in delight of blood and gore. Ron fell to the first vicious swipe of Star Buck Blacktooth's enormous machete. Raven screamed as Star Buck hurled his machete at her, logging it deep within her chest, killing her. As all the students and adults with the distinct exceptions of Rekka, Fred, George, Harry, and Draco were being killed off by the Remwefavson tribe, Raistlin grabbed Krista around the waist and dragged her into a dimensional portal. In the next instant, the two were save and sound in Raistlin's private study at the top of the Tower of High Sorcery of Palanthas. Their intimacy wasn't even paused when Raistlin's old apprentice Dalamar walked in to see what all the sudden noise was about. Needless to say, the dark elf ran from the room faster than if it had been the gates of hell he had faced instead of the two lovers.  
  
Meanwhile, back at Hogwarts, only three students were still standing, Rekka, Fred, and George. "Well done, Star Buck Blacktooth. This will be our headquarters from now on in our conquest of the world." Star Buck grinned a toothy and very black smile. Suddenly Raven stood up. "Is this it? Was that the end? Am I still dead? Can I go home now? Hey. what is that squirrel doing?" Star Buck stepped toward her to finish her off, again, but was randomly teleported to a desolate and deserted street in the middle of Houston, Texas. He saw two buildings ahead of him. Slowly he walked toward them, and stepped onto the threshold between the two whitewashed constructions. First he nervously looked to his left, his teeth chattering in horror and disgust as he sees a Starbucks. Then very slowly, he turns to his right, thinking he'll see a Denny's or perhaps an Arby's. Now with sweat dripping down his forehead, and his teeth chattering even louder, he looks. And there is . a Starbucks! Suddenly the universe vanishes in a puff of white smoke. POOF. Meanwhile, Harry and Draco still cling tightly to each other, oblivious to the fact that the whole universe, including them, was now nothing more than a puff of white smoke.  
  
AN: It's over!!! MUAHAHAHA!!! I'M FREE! *shrieks* It's over, it's over, it's over, it's over. *runs out of her cave for the first time in months and is shot* Nope George, that ain't no bear. just come crazy hermit. 


End file.
